Portal de Sueños y Sombras
by Liinak
Summary: A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno donde, en Halloween de 1981, él murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. El auror tiene una misión: otra vez la derrota de Voldemort. SPOILERS HP7 - CapIX subido 29/12/2010
1. Nuevas Amenazas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**N/A: **Debo decir que he sido parte de por mucho tiempo y escribí algunos one-shots en un pasado muy remoto. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a mis viejas andanzas con esta historia. La idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza por bastante tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que la ponga en palabras (entendibles espero). **Muchísimas gracias** a mi amiga y beta (aunque lo niegue) **Aliot02**, por editar este capítulo y mostrarme lo torpe que puedo ser respecto a las tildes.

**N/A **(30.12.2008): ¡Cambios! Sí, he editado este primer capítulo, espero que ahora se entienda mejor. Entre los cambios más grande está el hecho de que ya no estoy usando comillas inglesas ("") sino los guiones de diálogos (—). En general la trama no cambia absolutamente nada, así que si ya leíste este capítulo no es necesario que lo leas nuevamente. ¡Un abrazo a todos mis lectores!

* * *

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevas Amenazas**

* * *

Martes – 31 de Julio, 2001

El Valle de Godric poco a poco se consumía en las tardías penumbras de los días de verano, el hombre se acercó a la casa cobijado por los últimos rastros del sol. Era una edificación de dos pisos, una alta casona victoriana, más grande incluso por dentro que por fuera. Si bien podía ser llamada una pequeña mansión por algunos altos aristócratas, los toques, casi casuales, del deterioro y las coloridas flores silvestres que crecían a lo largo de las murallas exteriores delataban que la familia que vivía en su interior no la consideraba nada más que su hogar. Algunos juguetes repartidos en el jardín y las manchas de barro a la entrada acusaban la presencia de niños, y la convidadora atmósfera que la rodeaba no hacía más que predefinir a los dueños como personas amables.

Esta es la Casa Potter, donde Lily y James vivían desde que se habían casado aproximadamente hacia ya 22 años atrás, y donde criaban a sus cuatro retoños: Aiden, Corine, Jullien y la pequeña Renée. Subiendo los escalones del cobertizo, el hombre sonrió. Él conocía a la pareja desde hacia años y nunca había tenido nada malo que decir sobre ellos. Lily, con su resplandeciente pelo rojo y brillantes ojos verdes, era un bruja de maneras amables y un temperamento fuera de lo normal. James, uno de sus mejores amigos, no era más que un bromista empedernido que había terminado engatusando a la bruja con sus encantos naturales. Juntos hacían la pareja más desequilibrada que él jamás había visto, y sus hijos no eran más que un vivo reflejo de sus padres.

La casona en la que vivían los Potter era lo suficientemente grande para acoger cómodamente a toda la familia y dos o tres invitados más. Realmente era enorme: con sus amplias y variadas habitaciones, no era difícil encontrar un espacio vacío, pero entre los niños, James y la ocasional visita de Sirius Black un rincón tranquilo para reflexionar era casi imposible de conseguir. Desde la biblioteca hasta la cocina, pasando por cada habitación, no era común el día en que la casa permanecía en silencio. Fue por eso que esa tarde, cuando atravesó las puertas de entrada de la casa, Remus Lupin no pudo evitar detenerse un momento y pensar en lo especial que aquella fecha era para la pareja. Sus oídos de licántropo no podían escuchar más que susurros en toda la casa y los leves sollozos que tan solo podían pertenecer a Lily.

Aquel día no había risas, ni peleas, ni una que otra broma tomando lugar.

_31 de Julio_, pensó Remus, _esta noche Harry cumpliría 21 años_.

Con un corazón pesado, y la necesidad de sentarse un momento para recuperar control sobre sus sentimientos, Remus continuó su camino. En la sala de estar encontró a Sirius, sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de tela azul, la luz del candelabro que colgaba sobre su cabeza dándole a sus facciones un toque depresivo. El auror de pelo negro no dijo nada ante su entrada, el hombre-lobo se limitó a tomar asiento.

La chimenea, hacia la cual los dos amigos miraban fijamente, crepitaba alegremente; ignorando la pena casi palpable que rondaba la casa. El recién llegado suspiró, sin poder evitar que sus propios pensamientos divagaran a la maldita noche que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre. Dos décadas más tarde, Remus aún podía escuchar los horribles gritos de Lily mientras mecía el cuerpo muerto de su primer hijo. Dos décadas más tarde, podía ver a James arrodillado al lado de su mujer, su rostro sucio con la tierra y la sangre, y las lágrimas… El ataque había sido fugaz, dejando tras de sí solo una muerte. El dolor que había arremetido contra sus dos mejores amigos había sido horrible de presenciar, la pena casi los había destruido.

Había tomado mucho tiempo, _años_ para que en la pareja volviera a aparecer aquella actitud alegre que los había caracterizado. Pero incluso después de veinte años, había días en los que el dolor volvía a golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de la muerte de Harry, ni James ni Lily habían vuelto a ser los mismos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Canuto? —la voz de Remus sonó clara y fuerte en el silencio del lugar; su afinado oído ya no percibía los llantos de Lily, sino los confortantes susurros de Cornamenta. Si Lunático hubiera tenido que adivinar habría dicho que se encontraban en el estudio del segundo piso.

—Más o menos media hora. Cuando llegue ya estaban arriba —contestó el animago, pausando un momento antes de añadir—... Pensé que sería mejor esperarlos aquí.

Sus ojos no se movieron de las rojas llamas. Remus se preguntó que pensaba su amigo; Harry, después de todo, había sido el único ahijado que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Cuando el segundo hijo de los Potter había nacido, el auror había rechazado amablemente a el ofrecimiento de apadrinarlo, según sus propias palabras, dichas en secreto una noche de particular embriaguez: _no podía pensar en responsabilizarse por ningún niño cuando la ultima decisión en la cual había participado había terminando con la muerte del bebe Harry_. Remus sabía, y hasta cierto punto entendía, que Sirius jamás había logrado perdonarse el haber cambiado su posición de Guardián Secreto. Lo más probable era que Lily y James se sintieran incluso más culpables. Pero no había más que un traidor: ¿quién hubiera pensado que Peter tendría las agallas de pasarse al otro bando?

Cada año era lo mismo. Cada mes de Julio, James y Lily iban al cementerio, a pasar el cumpleaños de Harry al lado de su tumba. Lamentablemente en el último tiempo las visitas ya no eran tan pacificas como solían ser. Voldemort podía ser extremadamente cruel y no solo en el sentido de la tortura física.

Desde que había recuperado su cuerpo tres años atrás el Mago Oscuro había permanecido entre las sombras, inexistente para todos aquellos que no fueran miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Volando bajo, sus acciones no habían tomado el tono drástico que 25 años atrás había aterrorizado a tanta gente. El Ministerio aún no creía que había vuelto. Pero, dolorosamente para los Potter, ellos tenían perfectamente claro que Voldemort una vez más tenía un cuerpo. Y que, si bien aún no había hecho total uso de sus poderes para apoderarse del Mundo Mágico, podía fácilmente estar presente en la vida de la pareja.

El renacido Señor Oscuro quería venganza, y quería que aquella venganza se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible. Matar a los Potter no era una opción, ya que revelaría su regreso al resto del Mundo Mágico. Esto, por supuesto, no quería decir que no pudiera torturarlos de una manera un poco diferente.

Era una historia de singulares héroes. Después de la muerte de Harry, James y Lily habían decidido terminarlo todo de una vez y, sin escuchar los consejos de sus amigos y antiguos profesores, habían comenzado una verdadera cacería en contra del temido Lord Voldemort; la necesidad de vengar a Harry era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Habían trabajado duro, día y noche, en parte con la Orden y en parte por ellos mismos, hasta que finalmente habían logrado encontrarlo, escondido, acompañado tan solo por su círculo más cercano de seguidores…

Habían obtenido su añorada confrontación con el Seños Tenebroso. El duelo había durado horas, de las cuales la Orden sólo había logrado presenciar los últimos quince minutos. James y Lily contra los Mortífagos y Voldemort, ciertamente nada más que un ataque suicida. Pero una vez la Orden del Fénix finalmente logró localizarlos y se transportó al lugar, las cosas dieron un giro para lo mejor. Remus lo recordaba perfectamente, la ansiedad y el miedo, y el ambiente cargado de magia. Mientras los miembros de la Orden se enfrentaban contra los mortífagos, James y Lily Potter se encargaban de Voldemort, de vez en cuando recibiendo la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore. James pudo haber muerto esa noche, recordó el licántropo, temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

Un rayo negro... cargado con la magia oscura que lo había producido…

Mientras recibía la maldición que lo mantendría postrado en una cama de San Mungo por un periodo de cinco meses, James logró lo imposible: lanzar una maldición propia. El Avada Kedavra había impactado limpiamente en el rostro de Voldemort; el gran Mago Oscuro había sido reducido a nada más que una patética sombra.

Era por esto que el Señor Oscuro quería venganza. Venganza que había comenzado a llevar a cabo el mismo año en que había recuperado su cuerpo. Voldemort había puesto una maldición en la tumba de Harry.

Dos años atrás, había sido una desagradable recreación del asesinato, ilusiones lo suficientemente reales para lastimar mental y físicamente. A lo largo del cementerio habían hecho ecos los últimos sonidos que Harry había emitido, el llanto de Lily y los gritos desgarradores de James. La despiadada risa del monstruo… El peligro más real había llegado con la aparición de dos pares de mortífagos. La pareja había regresado hecha un desastre, emocional más que físicamente. Lily y James eran excelentes duelistas, y podían defenderse perfectamente contra cuatro mortífagos recién reclutados. Pero la bruja había pasado el resto de la semana en lágrimas y el animago había vuelto a un estado de deplorable de embriaguez. Afortunadamente los niños, como cada año durante esas fechas, habían estado pasando sus vacaciones con diferentes amigos de la familia y no llegaron a presenciar el estado en el que sus padres se encontraban.

El año anterior había sido incluso peor.

Él y Sirius habían hecho todo lo posible por disuadirlos de ir, desde que el primer ataque había tomado lugar durante el cumpleaños numero 19 del bebe Harry, hasta hace sólo unos días atrás. Pero la pareja se había rehusado a escucharlos, nada podía convencerlos de romper la promesa que le habían hecho al pequeño tantos años atrás.

Lunático miro a su costado, Sirius no paraba de emitir un extraño gruñido parecido a aquel que solía emitir en su forma perruna. Era increíble lo que los años le habían hecho a la alguna vez alegre cara del animago. Remus recordaba claramente al Sirius de antes de la guerra, en los años del colegio. Algo hiperactivo y bastante mujeriego, extremadamente creativo cuando se trataba de planear bromas. Pero ahora el niño había pasado a ser adulto, y los días donde las únicas preocupaciones que habían tenido estaban relacionados con la escuela habían desaparecidos. Llevaban 16 años de relativa paz, pero la guerra había dejado su marca en cada uno de los merodeadores. Lily y James, habían perdido a su primer hijo. Sirius había perdido a su novia y a su ahijado. Remus había perdido a su sobrino adoptivo y había tenido que observar a su familia adoptiva derrumbarse poco a poco.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, habían logrado sobreponerse a las pérdidas y a los cambios. El mismo año en que James había derrotado a Voldemort, Lily había anunciado su segundo embarazo. Era terrible pensar que la pelirroja había estado peleando todo ese tiempo en aquel estado, pero pronto el horror del descubrimiento dio paso a la felicidad de recibir a un nuevo miembro a su manada, reavivando parte de lo que todos habían perdido.

James y Lily se adaptaron a al situación, sacando de los más profundo de su ser todos aquellos instintos paternos que habían sido negados con la muerte de Harry. Se volcaron completamente a su hijo, sin preocuparse de nada más. Él y Canuto habían usado la fuerza invocada por sus amigos como un salvavidas, haciendo todo lo posible para volver a la normalidad. Sirius comenzó a ascender rápidamente en su trabajo como auror y Remus finalmente encontró un trabajo permanente haciendo distintas investigaciones para el anciano director Albus Dumbledore.

El licántropo dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la sala.

La habitación había sido decorada agradablemente. Acompañando el par de sillones azules que él y Sirius estaban ocupando, había un sofá lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas, y dos sillas que se veían bastante cómodas. Al medio, directamente en frente de una chimenea alta y ancha (como para dejar pasar a Hagrid si alguna vez decidía viajar por la red flú) había una mesita baja de madera oscura, adornada con un par de artefactos de cristal. La alfombra era suave y de un color café más o menos claro, las paredes estaban pintadas blancas, casi completamente llenas de fotos y cuadros. Era obvio que la decoración principal había sido llevada a cabo por la mujer de la casa, pero aquí y allá se podían ver los toques de James; distintas bromas de Zonko y los nuevos dulces de los gemelos Weasley llenaban distintas vasijas que poblaban la sala, con la intención de obtener victimas entre las personas confiadas que se atrevían a comérselos. En si la vida que llevaban no era terrible, los Potter eran una familia feliz. Todos los días a excepción de Halloween y el 31 de Julio.

Repentinamente las llamas rojas y amarillas de la chimenea se volvieron un verde brillante, dando paso a un joven de no más de quince años. Aiden era igual a su padre; alto, delgado y de facciones afiladas, un par de anteojos rectangulares adornaban su rostro. Pero su cabello y sus ojos no eran más que tributos a la fracción Evans de su sangre; su pelo castaño y más dócil que el de Cornamenta recordaba a Lily a su propio padre, William Evans, y sus ojos grises le recordaban a su madre Violetta.

—¿Sirius? —el joven salió a tropezones de la chimenea arrastrando un pesado baúl lleno de quien sabía que— ¿Remus?

—¡Aiden! —el licántropo se puso de pie para ayudar al muchacho con sus cosas y quitarle la asombrosa cantidad de cenizas que había logrado acumular en su pelo—. Pensé que te ibas a quedarte con los Abercrombie hasta la próxima semana.

—Ese era el plan, pero decidí venirme una semana antes —Aiden saludo a su padrino el licántropo con un fuerte abrazo, y se acercó a Sirius para darle la mano—-. No esperaba encontrarlo acá. ¿Dónde están Mamá y Papá?

Remus miró a Sirius, sin saber exactamente que decir. Canuto siempre había sido mejor que él para esquivar preguntas incomodas. El animago captó el silencioso pedido de su amigo e inmediatamente se hizo cargo.

—Están descansando. Tuvieron un largo día, ¿sabes? —dijo Sirius, levantándose del sillón con la pretensión de estirarse un poco. Remus lo miró algo aturdido, ¿podía ser que Canuto estuviera perdiendo el toque del engaño? ¡¿En que estaba pensando, eso no iba a convencer al muchacho?! El licántropo se volvió hacia el animago con toda la intención de golpearlo en la cabeza, cuando noto la expresión en su rostro. Una sonrisa de resignación y el brillo en sus ojos llevaron al licántropo a pensar que su amigo tenía un gran, gran secreto en cual estaba concentrándose. _Probablemente le dieron una nueva misión en el Ministerio_, pensó.

—Sí, un largo día... —interrumpió Aiden las divagaciones de su padrino.

La habitación volvió a caer en el silencio sepulcral que había reinado antes de la llegada de Remus.

—¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el licántropo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El adolescente pareció considerar sus opciones. Planteándose la mejor manera de responder la pregunta que le había hecho su padrino. Remus sostuvo el aliento. Para que su ahijado se tomara tanto tiempo en contestar, solo debía haber una respuesta posible.

—Sé sobre Harry —contestó Aiden, mirando seriamente a ambos adultos. Al ver la expresión desolada en los rostros de ambos hombres, el joven suavizo tanto su mirada como su voz—. Desde el año pasado ―sus ojos pasaron de Sirius a Remus y se detuvieron en el segundo, siempre se le había hecho más fácil hablar con con el licántropo, y aquella era una de las conversaciones más delicadas que alguna vez había comenzado―... es por lo que me vine antes. Creo ―el joven se aclaró la garganta para hablar con más seguridad―. Creo que tengo el derecho a saber que fue lo que les paso esta vez en el cementerio. Estoy lejos de ser estúpido... Después del desastre que fue el año pasado, no habrán creído que no notaría que algo estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

Lunático estaba listo para admitir que él si lo había pensado así, obviamente estando equivocado. Miró a Sirius, quien no se veía muy sorprendido por la noticia. Aparentemente el animago tenía más fe en su ahijado que él mismo.

—Supongo que te debemos una explicación —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Qué tal si llevamos esta conversación a la cocina?

Aiden y Sirius asintieron con seriedad.

* * *

—_Bien, Harry, ¿qué respondes? —la voz de Dumbledore se esparció por su cubículo, alcanzando hasta el último rincón. Harry habría pegado un salto por la inesperada interrupción en la conversación, pero dos años de ser constantemente sorprendido por el ex Director de Hogwarts había sido suficiente para que el mago se acostumbrara. Shacklebolt por el otro lado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la repentina llegada de Albus._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Albus? —preguntó el Ministro, acomodándose mejor en su silla. Existían un total de dos cuadros del Profesor, uno se encontraba en la oficina del Directo de Hogwarts como debía ser, el otro en la oficina del auror Harry Potter. _

—_Lo suficiente, Kingsley, lo suficiente._

_Los titilantes ojos del cuadro, intentaron alcanzar el brillo que alguna vez habían tenido los ojos del Albus Dumbledore antes de su trágica muerte._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt se volvió hacía el auror más capacitado que tenía en el Departamento. Con tan solo 20 años, Harry Potter se había probado como una excelente adquisición para el Ministerio. Uno de los aurores más jóvenes de la historia, Potter no tenía nada que envidiarle a alguno de los cazadores de magos oscuros con más experiencias del lugar. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Kingsley deseaba que más de sus trabajadores tomaran el ejemplo que el muchacho les daba: inteligente, valiente y leal. Astuto y con el enorme carisma que conllevaba ser el legendario Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió-y-venció. _

_No había duda al respecto, Potter era el hombre perfecto para el trabajo que le había asignado, al mismo tiempo que aquel trabajo era el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños número veintiuno del joven Harry; la oportunidad que Voldemort le había robado tantos años atrás cuando mató a sus padres._

_Kingsley no le había dado muchos detalles sobre la misión, pero aun así creía que la tomaría; no sólo porque Potter jamás había rechazado un trabajo, sino también por la curiosidad que el auror siempre había demostrado. Y aqulla era una misión muy, muy curiosa._

_El muchacho se echó hacia atrás en su silla, situando las botas en el escritorio. _

—_Déjeme ver si entendí todo correctamente, Ministro —sus ojos verdes recorrieron el cielo del cuartel de los aurores, su mente procesando todo rápidamente—… el Departamento de Misterios, por razones para mí desconocidas, ha estado trabajando en un portal que permite viajar entre diferentes 'dimensiones' —Harry remarcó la última palabra con un ademán de su mano, todavía encontrando difícil el concepto de que pudieran existir otros mundos alternos—, y durante los últimos meses lograron establecer contacto con la dimensión más 'cercana' a la nuestra, es decir, la más 'parecida' —otros dos ademanes—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto hasta ahora? _

_Shacklebolt asintió._

—_Correcto. Se descubrió un tipo de portal por el cual personas de otras dimensiones, que están muertas en la nuestra, pueden cruzar. Y viceversa. Así es con todas las dimensiones._

—_Y hace tres días…_

_Kingsley se movió incomodo en su silla. _

—_Hace tres días fuimos contactados por un trabajador del Ministerio alterno, quien atravesó el portal pidiendo cooperación…_

—_Para derrotar a Voldemort, nuevamente —terminó el auror por él._

_Harry suspiró profundamente, arrepintiéndose de haberse quedado hasta tan tarde en la oficina. Pensar que en esos mismos momentos podría haberse encontrado en la Madriguera, disfrutando de una tranquila reunión con sus amigos en celebración de su cumpleaños. Mucho mejor que estar en la oficina, escuchando al Ministro de la Magia contar una historia que él se rehusaba a creer. _

—_¿Está seguro que no se golpeo la cabeza, Ministro? No lo han maldecido últimamente, ¿verdad?_

—_No, Potter, no me he golpeado la cabeza ni he sido maldecido. Ahora, si pudieras tomarme un poco más en serio…_

_Harry bajó los pies del escritorio, pero no se enderezó. Con un deje de la mano, se dirigió a Dumbledore. _

—_¿Qué piensa usted, Profesor?_

_La pintura guardó silencio por unos minutos, trabajando su magia. _

—_Bien, Harry. Durante la vida que tuve resulto ser que hice un poco de investigación en este asunto de las dimensiones. Todo muy interesante, debo añadir. Explica muy bien la idea de un paraíso y un infierno después de la muerte, ¿no crees? A donde todos vamos después de __morir —Harry acomodo su silla para quedar frente a frente con el Director—… Todas esas pinturas, Harry, que representan al plano terrenal equilibrado a la mitad, con el infierno sosteniendo por abajo y el paraíso presionando por arriba, como un privilegio para algunos pocos, no son sólo dibujos. Hay cierta sabiduría en las religiones que creen en otras vidas después de la muerte, al igual que explica la creencia de algunos sobre la reencarnación. La idea que yo siempre he tenido sobre esto es la de un simple plano __―__la pintura del Prefoser comenzó a gesticular con las manos, a veces haciendo desaparecer sus brazos al otro lado del marco__―__.__ Todas las dimensiones colocadas unas al lado de las otras en un tipo de círculo. Ahora dentro de este círculo es donde esta lo más interesante. En el centro, Harry, según mis investigaciones, es donde se encuentra la dimensión de los muertos. El cielo y el paraíso si lo prefieres así. Pero, por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que en el paraíso existan siete Dumbledores, o nueve Harrys, un espíritu por cada dimensión. No, sólo puede haber un alma, una sola esencia por persona. Cuando una persona muere, no lo hace por completo, su espíritu continúa viviendo en todos sus alter-egos, de ahí el término de reencarnación, no una consciente en la que el 'sujeto' repentinamente tiene el conocimiento de dos vidas en su cabeza. Aunque la reencarnación consciente si serviría para explicar algunos tipos de esquizofrenias o problemas mentales en los magos y brujas. Pero volviendo al tema, todos estos alter-egos deben morir, para que la persona deje de existir y pase al centro de este circulo. Pero, debo reiterar, que estas no son más que las conjeturas de un mago anciano, nunca logré comprobar nada. Por lo menos no mientras estaba con vida. _

_Harry trató de no golpear el escritorio con su cabeza, repetidamente. El discurso de la pintura no había logrado esclarecer el desorden de ideas que tenía en su cabeza._

—_Muy bien, entonces, según las hipótesis del Profesor, sería posible viajar a través de dimensiones, siempre y cuando tu esencia ya no se encuentre ahí. Suena relativamente posible, en teoría. Pero lo que yo quiero saber, es que tengo que ver en todo este asunto, Ministro Shacklebolt._

_El Ministro se enderezó en su asiento, recapitulando la información que había recibido del otro lado._

—_Después de una reexaminación de todo el proyecto, el Departamento de Misterios llegó a la conclusión de que no es en nuestro interés que Voldemort logre controlar esta otra dimensión —el Ministro se tomó unos segundos para pensar en la mejor forma de revelar la siguiente información—. Veras, Potter —comenzó, inseguro ante la posible reacción del joven auror—, una vez que el portal ha sido abierto, no hay forma de cerrarlo._

_Harry dejó ir de sus ilusas restricciones y su cabeza cayó en la mesa con un sonoro THUD. Si la serpiente llegaba a estar en control de esa otra dimensión, y se llegaba a enterar del portal... La probabilidad de tener otro Lord Oscuro rondando Gran Bretaña sería altísima. _

—_¿Debo asumir, entonces, que estoy muerto en esta otra dimensión? —en si la oración era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Su voz se escuchó un poco ahogada por la posición de su cabeza. Kingsley no respondió inmediatamente. Harry se levantó y clavo sus ojos verdes en el Ministro—. ¿Lo estoy?_

—_Sí. Nuestro contacto traía consigo una lista de todas las muertes antes de la caída de Voldemort. Aparentemente tú sí fuiste asesinado ese 31 de Octubre, mientras que tus padres __sobrevivieron. Esa es toda la información que se me permite entregarte por el momento—al costado del joven auror, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. _

—_Si me permites un momento, Harry —el joven se volvió hacia el retrato—. Quizás estemos en lo correcto al pensar que la línea del tiempo se 'separa', por así decirlo, de la nuestra, en aquella fatídica noche. _

—_Estarías en lo correcto, Albus. Me tomé el tiempo de comparar su lista de muertes con la nuestra hasta la primera caída de Voldemort en esta dimensión. Son idénticas. Las diferencias sólo comienzan a aparecer a partir del 31 de Octubre —Kingsley miró a Harry a los ojos —. Halloween de 1981._

Sí_, pensó Harry, _definitivamente debí haberme ido a casa cuando tuve la oportunidad.

* * *

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak._


	2. Digamos Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**N/A:** Aquí va el segundo capitulo. Un poco menos de dos semanas desde que subí el primer capitulo, quizás sean dos semanas entre cada capitula, quizás más o quizás menos. No prometo nada. Debo admitir que me costo sangre, sudor y lágrimas la última parte de este capitulo. Así que espero que les guste, aunque se pueda ver un poco forzado en algunas partes. **Gracias** a todos aquellos que dejaron un review, la verdad es que alegran el día y realmente son un genial incentivo para el autor. Los invito a hacer más preguntas y dejar opiniones, para saber que les gustaría que pusiera en el fic y que cosas no. Críticas también, son siempre aceptadas. **Muchísimas gracias** a mi beta y amiga **Aliot02**, ¡¡por soportar todas las conversaciones dirigidas a este capítulo!!

**N/A **(31.12.2008): Bueno, vamos avanzando, este capitulo ya ha sido editado y pronto haré lo mismo con el tercero. Nada de la trama ha cambiado, sólo algunos arreglos aquí y allá. Disfruten.

**&**

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo 2: Digamos Adiós**

**&**

Martes – 31 de Julio, 2001

**&**

_Harry se apareció en la protectora oscuridad del callejón, su cabeza repleta con las palabras del Ministro Shacklebolt. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su departamento, siempre pensando en como explicarle a Ginny que tendría que irse en un par de días, para no volver en quizás cuantos meses… Habían planeado utilizar aquella semana para ellos dos, disfrutar de los pocos días que tenían para estar juntos. Era difícil mantener una relación estable entre un auror que trabaja excesivamente tarde y una integrante de las Arpías de Holyhead que pasaba demasiado tiempo entrenando. Hermione se había autodenominado la consejera sentimental de la pareja, sin entender por qué no se establecían y se casaban (ella y Ron llevaban dos meses de compromiso, sin una fecha segura para el matrimonio). La verdad era que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para la vida matrimonial, lo habían conversado una innumerable cantidad de veces. Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Ginny sacrificara su excelente carrera como jugadora de Quidditch, al igual que Ginny no estaba dispuesta a que Harry acortara sus horas de trabajo, cuando lo que el mago estaba haciendo era limpiar el Mundo Mágico de toda la mugre que Voldemort había dejado atrás. _

_Eran una pareja ocupada, pero que disfrutaba enormemente del tiempo que tenían para estar juntos, y que no perdía una oportunidad para dejar al otro saber cuanto lo quería. No era una relación perfecta, y en la mitad del tiempo que compartían peleaban por una nimiedad u otra, pero las reconciliaciones nunca fueron algo malo. Estaban felices como estaban, y Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse si este nuevo 'viaje' que tenía que hacer cambiaría en algo la relación._

_Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, conjuró una rosa y se apuró a entrar. _

_El departamento estaba en penumbras. Ginny, aparentemente, aún no volvía de la Madriguera. Estirando la mano derecha, Harry presionó el interruptor, prendiendo así las luces. La sala de estar y la cocina-comedor aparecieron en todos sus colores. Dejo la rosa sobre el mesón, decidiendo entregarla a la pelirroja una vez llegara a la casa, y continuó con su camino hacia el refrigerador (no había comido nada desde el almuerzo que había tenido en su oficina y se moría de hambre). Mientras revisaba las sobras y sacaba una cerveza de mantequilla, el fuego de la cocina se prendió mágicamente. _

—_¿Harry? —resonó una familiar voz en la cocina— ¿Estas ahí? _

_El auror se volvió hacia las llamas verdes en la que flotaba una conocida cabeza de cabellos flameantes, un pedazo de pan en cada mano. _

—_¿Ron? —Harry se acercó a la cocina—. Hola, ¿Ginny sigue allá? _

—_Si, dame un segundo… —la mata de pelo rojo desapareció. Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para terminar de hacer su sándwich. _

—_¿Harry? —Ginny apareció en al quemador, sus ojos paseándose por la cocina hasta detenerse en el auror—. Finalmente llegas, hemos estado llamando cada diez minutos durante la última hora, y la chimenea en tu oficina esta bloqueada —su voz no tenía la tensión de estar enojada, pero tampoco sonaba extremadamente feliz. _

_Harry expiró lentamente, preparándose para un posible enojo de la pelirroja. _

—_Lo siento, me mantuvieron ocupado en el trabajo —se agachó, hasta que su cara quedo a meros centímetros del flamante rostro de su novia—. De verdad que lo siento mucho._

—_¡Pues deberías, no es todo los días que al cumpleañero se le olvida ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños!_

—_¿Fiesta? —preguntó incrédulo— ¿Qué fiesta? ¡Pero si dijiste que sería sólo una reunión!_

—_¿En tu cumpleaños vigésimo primero? ¡Y tú me creíste! —la indignación de la mujer era casi palpable, pero su voz logró suavizarse al ver la cara de completa sorpresa que tenía el auror—. Puedes llegar a ser realmente denso, Harry. No entiendo cómo sobrevives de auror cuando ni siquiera sospechas de una fiesta sorpresa." _

_Harry sonrió tentativamente._

—_Bueno, los magos oscuros tienden a preferir planes de asesinatos más que fiestas, ¿sabes?_

_Ginny finalmente cedió. _

—_Llegare en unos minutos, hablamos entonces… —la pelirroja pensó unos segundos—. ¿Deberían venir Ron y Hermione?_

—_Sí —seguían siendo sus mejores amigos después de todo, y merecían saberlo, fuera un secreto o no—. Nos vemos._

_Ginny le guiñó un ojo, y con un último destello la llamada se cortó. Harry tomó asiento a la mesa, pan y cerveza de mantequilla a cada lado. No tomaba más de 5 minutos aparecerse y subir hasta el quinto piso, donde el departamento estaba ubicado, así que el auror no tenía mucho tiempo para comer antes de tener que empezar las explicaciones. Casi sin parar a respirar se terminó el sándwich en menos de lo previsto, y con el poco tiempo que tenía libre se dedicó a ordenar un poco la sala de estar para recibir a sus invitados. Cuando terminaba de acomodar el último cojín el aire a su alrededor se volvió celeste, casi calipso, anunciando la entrada de personas con magia al edificio. Después de unos segundos, el color cambio a dorado, anunciando que los intrusos eran amigos. _

_El timbre emitió una alegre tonada. _

_Harry tomó la rosa del mesón, y se apuró en abrir la puerta. Hermione, Ron y Ginny entraron, cargados de enormes paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. Harry esperó a que la pelirroja dejara las cajas en el piso para entregarle la flor. _

—_Sé que es un cliché, pero no pude recordar cual era tu flor favorita —dijo, con una exagerada reverencia. Era una mentira blanca, las flores favoritas de la pelirroja siempre habían sido las rosas rojas. _

_Ginny lo golpeó en la cabeza, le quito la rosa de la mano y lo besó profundamente. Harry la envolvió en sus brazos y la sostuvo fuerte. No se habían visto en más o menos tres días, entre que ella llegaba cuando el iba saliendo o al revés; y el mago pensaba que eso era demasiado tiempo para pasar sin siquiera un beso de la pelirroja. Después de los saludos y los abrazos de feliz cumpleaños, el grupo pasó a sentarse en la sala. Cada uno tomó un cojín y conformaron un círculo en el medio. Cuando Harry y Ginny habían decorado el departamento, habían decidido que los sillones y sofás eran completamente innecesarios viendo que todos sus conocidos eran lo suficientemente jóvenes para sentarse cómodamente en el suelo._

_Una vez todos estaban plácidamente sentados, Ron, siempre tan elocuente, fue quien tiró la primera pregunta._

—_Entonces… ¿alguna buena razón para plantarnos en tu cumpleaños? —su sonrisa dejaba ver que el comentario no era más que una broma, pero Hermione aún así le dio un codazo por su falta de tacto. _

—_Podría ser algo serio, Ronald —dijo la bruja, como toda explicación. Y Harry podía concordar con ella, era bastante importante._

_Empezó explicándoles la existencia de otras dimensiones, para luego pasar a la parte en que él se veía involucrado. El trío de espectadores escucho atentamente, con algunas interrupciones de Hermione que trataba de sacarle a Harry más información de la que él tenía o incluso entendía. Ron todavía no hallaba la forma de cerrar la boca desde que había mencionado por primera vez el portal, y Ginny lo miraba como si quisiera petrificarlo y esconderlo donde nadie pudiera nunca separarlo de ella. Harry estaba en la mentalidad de dejarla hacer, pasar el resto de su vida inmovilizado y escondido bajo la cama de la pelirroja no sonaba tan mal cuando consideraba la alternativa, Merlín sabía que el mago tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir. _

_Fue cuando el auror menciono a Voldemort y a sus padres que las caras comenzaron a cambiar de expresión, la totalidad de la noticia finalmente entrando en sus cabezas completamente. La pelirroja sostenía su mano, sin nociones de alguna vez soltarlo. Ron y Hermione lo miraban preocupados, conociéndolo mejor de lo que el se conocía a si mismo y así comprendiendo las repercusiones que esa nueva dimensión podía tener en Harry. Conocer a sus padres podía ser muy bueno para el mago, o muy, muy malo._

_Una vez Harry terminó su historia se quedaron en silencio. De afuera entraban los ruidos de la calle, los autos y la locomoción, las voces de uno que otro muggle que se paseaba por la avenida. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, Harry enlazó su brazo en su cintura._

—_¿Cuándo tienes que irte? —Hermione, siempre práctica, preguntó._

—_El jueves —Ron y Hermione lo miraron, ya tratando de pensar en una forma de ayudarlo, quizás incluso acompañarlo—. Mañana se supone que conozca a quien hizo contacto._

**&**

Lily observó con atención al hombre que yacía a su lado. Cabello negro y despeinado, rasgos aristocráticos, alto y delgado. Ojos castaños, generalmente cubiertos por un par de gafas redondas. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, su mente vagando entre los sueños más remotos. La pelirroja pasó sus dedos por su pelo, desordenándolo aún más. Negro oscuro en contraste con su piel blanca. Quería despertarlo, que la sostuviera fuertemente y la cargara a los brazos de Morfeo; quería despertarlo para continuar la conversación que habían dejado inconclusa. Realmente quería despertarlo, porque estaba celosa de su habilidad para dejarse llevar y olvidar por unas horas que su hijo mayor yacía muerto, ahora ya nada más que fino polvo.

Desvió su mirada al techo, tratando de dejarse ir como James. Sabía que en un par de días más caería nuevamente en la rutina que era su vida. Que cuando sus niños volvieran a la casa estaría infinitamente feliz de verlos, y que se llevaría a si misma a ignorar la pena que para ese Halloween cumpliría veinte años de existencia. Era imposible olvidar la muerte de un hijo, pero Lily y James sabían de primera mano que era posible sobrevivirla; siempre y cuando tuvieran razones para continuar. Y ellos tenían cuatro, seis contando a Sirius y a Remus, amigos de toda la vida. Jullien entraría a Hogwarts en septiembre para su primer año de educación mágica. Corine le había prometido a su padre entrar al equipo de Quidditch, y ambos estaban seguros de que así sería. Renée estaría de cumpleaños en Agosto, cumpliendo nueve añitos. Aiden había sido nombrado Prefecto de Gryffindor. _Muchas razones para estar orgullosa_, pensó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Si tenía fe en algo, era en que su familia podía mantenerla a flote. Siempre.

Cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida.

**&**

_20 años atrás…_

—¡James!

—¿Sí?

La voz provenía de su habitación en el segundo pisó, Lily dirigió sus palabras hacía la escalera. Ella y Harry se encontraban en la sala de estar, el pequeño descubriendo los trucos de la varita de juguete que su padrino le había traído de regalo.

—¿Podrías bajar y ver a Harry mientras le hago la mamadera?

—¡En un minuto!

El sillón pasó de un café oscuro a un azul brillante. El bebe pegó un gritó, demandando que su madre notara el arduo trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo. Lily bajó la mirada al suelo, donde Harry estaba sentado y sonrió. Verde encontró verde y Harry soltó un sonido, que Lily había aprendido a interpretar como una carcajada. Feliz, el bebe de apenas un año, volvió su atención a la varita.

—¡Siempre multiplicas tus minutos por 30!

James se demoró en contestar, procesando la acusación. Lily se preguntó que hacía su esposo encerrado arriba; generalmente tenía problemas despegando al animago de su hijo, no al revés.

—¡No es cierto!

Sabiendo que el hombre se tomaría media hora, sin importar que digiera lo contrario, la pelirroja se sentó al lado del bebe. Harry no parecía tener hambre aún, muy ensimismado con los colores que estaba esparciendo por la habitación.

La chimenea se volvió naranja, el bebe miró a su madre en busca a aprobación. Lily aplaudió, el color combinaba perfectamente con la festividad que celebraban ese día. Harry gateo hasta alcanzar a la pelirroja y afirmándose de su rodilla se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar, Harry? —preguntó la pelirroja, tomando la manito libre del niño—, ¿te cansaste ya de decorar la casa?

El bebe respondió con diferentes sonidos, Lily notó que aún tenía la varita en su mano derecha. Con la izquierda apuntó hacia las escaleras e hizo otro sonido.

—¿Quieres subir? —volvió a cuestionarlo la bruja, tratando de adivinar los deseos del pequeño—, ¿Ir con papá?

Tomando los siguientes sonidos como una afirmación, Lily se paró, con cuidado de no botar al pequeño. Una vez de pie lo tomó en brazos, Harry seguía apuntando hacia las escaleras y haciendo ruidos. Apuntó la varita y se concentró. Las escaleras se volvieron verdes. Harry miró a su mamá.

—Ese es un buen color, supongo —la pelirroja levanto una ceja, pensando en Canuto—…. Por el bien de tu padrino, pequeño bromista, espero que los colores no necesiten más de un finite incantatem para desaparecer —Harry la miró confundido, adivinando que el tono de su madre significaba problemas para alguien, inseguro de si ese alguien era él. Con la mano libre le tiró el pelo, llamando su atención.

—Ay… Cariño, suéltale el pelo a mamá —la bruja desenlazó sus cabellos del puño de su hijo. Harry apuntó al segundo piso. Lily asintió—: Sí, sí. Arriba, arriba, que ya entendí.

Madre e hijo subieron las escaleras. El techo se volvió rosado, gran porción de la pared pasó a ser púrpura. De la última habitación del pasillo se escuchó la voz de James.

—¿Lily-flor?

Harry miró a su madre, sabiendo que se referían a ella. La cabeza de Cornamenta apareció en la puerta.

—No ha pasado media hora, ¿o si?

Lily sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa y levanto una ceja.

—Pero definitivamente pasó más de un minuto —contestó, con una mirada sólo medianamente reprobadora.

James sonrió inocentemente, dando un paso fuera de la habitación. Harry comenzó a sacudir sus piernas.

—¿Quieres que te baje, pequeño?

La bruja lo dejó en el suelo, de pie. James, al otro lado del pasillo se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos. Harry llevaba dos meses caminando, pero ninguno de los dos se aburría de verlo tambalearse por el mundo.

El pequeño comenzó con pasos pequeños e inseguros, ganando velocidad poco a poco. No le tomó mucho alcanzar a su padre, y colapsar en sus brazos entre un sinfín de risas y aplausos. Mientras sus padres estaban distraídos Harry volvió la ropa de James de un desagradable color mostaza.

—Todo un merodeador —dijo el animago, mirando a su hijo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginara de la comisura de su ojo.

Harry sonrió. Lily ignoró todo el acto.

—¿Lo ves mientras le hago la leche?

—Sí, claro.

Lily bajó a la cocina. No tomaba más de 30 segundos preparar una leche con magia, pero la bruja siempre había preferido alimentarse a la manera muggle. No es que pudiera cocinar muchas cosas, pero preparar un biberón no era algo muy difícil. Tomó la tetera y la llenó de agua. Su esposo y su hijo bajaron a la sala de estar, por la puerta de la cocina, la bruja podía observar como el bebe Harry continuaba cambiando las cosas de color.

Puso la tetera al fuego y sacó la leche en polvo de la alacena. Miró a su alrededor por la mamadera, pero no la encontró. Repentinamente las partículas de polvo en el aire se volvieron celestes, indicando que alguien había atravesado la barrera exterior. Lily se tenso. Las partículas se volvieron doradas y luego volvieron a ser invisibles. Color oro, sólo para aquellos cuyas auras el escudo reconocía.

La pelirroja aflojó la mano que sostenía la varita. Con un movimiento de muñeca la varita volvió al estuche que la bruja llevaba amarrado en su antebrazo. Relajándose, volvió su atención a encontrar la mamadera.

Una suave melodía se escucho a lo largo de la casa, anunciando que alguien estaba en la entrada. Sacando la cabeza de uno de los estantes que estaba revisando, la bruja se aseguró de que James se parara a abrir. El animago se levanto del piso y avanzó hacia la puerta. Harry estaba jugando en la alfombra con un ciervo del tamaño de la mesita de te. La mesita de te habiendo desaparecido. Lily se decidió a hablar con Cornamenta lo antes posible sobre las graves consecuencias que le traerían continuar transformando sus muebles en idealizaciones de él mismo. Harry se volvió hacia ella, sus brillantes ojos verdes sonriendo por si solos. La pelirroja le tiró un sonoro beso, el bebe sonrió y devolvió su atención al peluche gigante que le había regalado su padre.

Desde lejos escucho la voz de James:

—¡Peter…! —el resto de la conversación nada más que un montón de murmullos. La bruja sonrió, Colagusano después de todo era uno de sus amigos más cercano. Un merodeador.

Cuando Lily salió finalmente de la cocina encontró a Peter con su pequeño en brazos. Harry estaba profundamente dormido, su pequeña manito agarrada firmemente a uno de los dedos del animago.

Lily levantó el brazo en el que tenía la mamadera, una expresión de exasperación adornando su rostro, después de todo le había tomado un buen tiempo encontrar el biberón que ahora llevaba en la mano.

—Se suponía que Harry se tomara la leche. No que se quedara dormido.

—Nada que hacer, Lily-flor. Habrá que esperar a que el pequeño se despierte —la voz de James era baja, como si su atención se encontrara en otra cosa. Lily miró a Peter, un nudo formándose en su estomago. Algo no andaba nada bien—. ¿Seguro que estas bien, Peter? —no era una pregunta tanto como era una advertencia para la bruja. La tensión entre ambos animagos era palpable. Colagusano no respondió.

—Por qué no me pasas a Harry, Peter. Para poder darle la leche —Lily estudio a su amigo, estaba nervioso. Asustado. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de tener a su hijo en sus brazos, pondría encargarse del animago más tarde. La bruja no sabía que estaba sucediendo realmente, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Tenía que sacar a Harry de ahí.

La voz de Colagusano se escuchó quebrada en el silencio de su hogar, en pedazos. Para la pareja de espectadores estaba claro; este no era Peter Pettigrew. Peter estaba muerto. Desde el momento en que decidió murmurar sus últimas palabras.

—Lo– Lo siento… Lily, James…

La puerta de entrada exploto con un ruido ensordecedor, acallando la voz del obvio traidor. Desde los escombros apareció la figura del mago más temido de la época; protagonista de los miedos más profundos de Lily: Lord Voldemort.

La bruja no podía creerlo. Como en cámara lenta se volvió hacia el mago que sostenía a su niño. Al mismo tiempo James se levantaba del sillón, su varita desenvainada, un maleficio formándose en su boca. Con el rabillo de su ojo noto como aparecían desde las ruinas en la que se había convertido su sala de estar, dos mortífagos; túnicas negras y mascaras blancas. No había tiempo para pensar. Se lanzó hacía donde debía estar el animago con su hijo, el hechizo de James sobrevolando su espalda. Pero Colagusano no estaba ahí. Lily calló en el sillón, liberando la varita que tenía en su muñeca. Cornamenta ya estaba en modo de ataque, tal y como le habían enseñado en la Academia de Aurores. Como desde otra habitación, Lily podía escucharlo, pero su atención estaba completamente centrada en encontrar a Harry.

—_¡Flagello!_ —siguiendo inmediatamente su último hechizo, un látigo de magia salió de la punta de la varita de James hacia el mortífago más próximo, dándole en la mascara, quebrándola. Por el grito que emitió, Lily asimiló que era una mujer. Información desechada inmediatamente cuando escuchó los sollozos de su bebe, quien después de la explosión obviamente se había despertado. Sus ojos buscaron frenéticos la habitación, a su izquierda divisó a Colagusano arrastrándose hacía Voldemort. James también lo había notado; con dificultad redirigió el látigo hacia Voldemort, dándole a Lily la oportunidad de ir por Peter.

Voldemort detuvó el hechizo con un simple movimiento de la muñeca.

—Patético —su voz siseó por el espacio hasta alcanzar los oídos de la bruja. Lily sabía que James iba a estar en problemas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ignorando cualquier otra cosa, apuntó su propia varita a Colagusano. Era un hechizo básico, pero Flitwick le había enseñado que cualquier encantamiento podía ser útil usado de la manera correcta, en el momento adecuado. Nada más que un susurro, pero con toda su intención detrás…

—_Impedimenta._

Peter se congeló en pleno movimiento. En un mago adulto el hechizó no duraba más de unos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para que Lily tomara cierta ventaja. Sabiendo que cualquier maldición podía terminar lastimando a Harry, la bruja escogió un ataque más físico. Corrió a toda velocidad. Erigiendo un escudo en el último momento en caso de que le dispararan por la espalda. Corrió y se lanzó sobre el animago. Con un mínimo de forcejeo le quito al niño de los brazos. Madres de todas las especies llegaban a ser extremadamente fuertes cuando sus crías se encontraban en peligro. Harry ya no sollozaba; sus gritos eran de miedo y confusión. Lily rodó, aparatándose al mismo tiempo de Colagusano, y del duelo que su esposo llevaba a cabo con Voldemort y uno de sus mortífagos. Había un traslador de seguridad en el segundo piso, uno de los peluches de Harry. El bebe estaba en sus brazos, sólo tenía que llegar a las escaleras.

Conjurando otro escudo, esta vez uno más potente, se puso de pie; decidida a sacar a su hijo de ahí. Peter se levanto al mismo tiempo, atacando rápidamente.

—_¡Atrum incendia!_ —una bola de fuego negro salió disparada hacia Lily. Magia negra. Su escudo se quebró bajo el poder del maleficio, pero entre el impacto y la destrucción de sus defensas la bruja saltó hacía un costado, evadiendo en mayor parte el fuego. Afirmando a Harry con su brazo izquierdo, su hombro derecho recibió los residuos del hechizo. Ignorando el dolor se volvió de modo que su propio cuerpo protegiera al bebe, su mirada y su varita fijas en el animago. Cinco minutos atrás Lily habría podido afirmar con toda seguridad que Peter Pettigrew era una de las personas más predecibles del planeta. Pero con aquella pequeña demostración de magia oscura, la bruja ya no podía estar segura de nada. ¡Él los había traicionado!

El mortífago ya no tenía a Harry. Nada detenía a Lily de usar hechizos algo más letales.

—_Quasso_ —un rayo de luz azul oscuro, directo al brazo que afirmaba la varita. Se sentiría como sin un bateador decidiera que Colagusano era una bludger. Sostenida lo suficiente le rompería el brazo.

Peter no tuvo tiempo de levantar un escudo, la fuerza del hechizo lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Mientras el animago terminaba con el maleficio que afectaba su brazo, Lily tuvo la oportunidad de avanzar hacia las escaleras. Su escudo listo y la varita firme. Sin despegar los ojos de su ex amigo. Concentrada en Colagusano no notó la forma oscura que se coló por su espalda.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la amenaza, ya era muy tarde. Antes que la maldición la golpeara en el pecho, Lily alcanzó a ver el rostro de la mortífaga. Aún debajo de toda la sangre que cubría su rostro, las hermosas facciones de Bellatrix Lestrange eran completamente reconocibles. Su maniática sonrisa.

Lily cayó al suelo bajó el macabro poder de la maldición. Sintiendo como millones de cuchillas azotaban su cuerpo, quemando su piel. Cruciatus, el hechizo predilecto del los Lestrange. Gritó, su primera vez bajo el poder de la maldición de la tortura, no pudo resistirse a las lágrimas que salpicaron sus ojos. Soltó a Harry, tratando con sus últimas fuerzas de levantar su varita y matar a la mujer. Una bota cayó sobre su mano, presionando con fuerza, la bota de un hombre. Su muñeca se quebró, sus dedos dejando ir su única salvación. Su último pensamiento racional antes de que el segundo Cruciatus la golpeara con fuerza, fue el de deducir la identidad del mago. Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange se habían casado la misma semana que ella y James.

Antes de desmayarse, escuchó los gritos de su hijo llamándola. La burlona voz de Bellatrix al recoger al bebe del piso. El segador color verde esmeralda del Avada Kedavra. Con un sonido sordo el cuerpo de su hijo cayó a su lado. Verde encontró verde.

Se preguntó si James ya estaba muerto. Se preguntó en cuanto tiempo más iban a terminar con su propia vida.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir.

Lily realmente no quería seguir con vida.

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak._

**&**


	3. Misiones En Dos Mundos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary:** A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween el murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada **Muchísimas Gracias** a todos los que dejaron un Review, ¡me alegran la vida y me motivan a continuar con el fic! ¡Gracias, un beso para Uds.! Segundo que nada es que me gustaría disculparme por la demora de este capítulo, pero antes de que me linchen, déjenme decirles que tengo una excusa perfectamente razonable: es tan simple como que se me acabaron las vacaciones y empecé la universidad, primer año sociología. Así que espero que todos estén felices por mí. Ahora, esto obviamente quiere decir que tengo menos tiempo para escribir (y menos tiempo para la vida en general), pero no hay que preocuparse, ¡planeo continuar con este fic! Otro problemita que tengo por ahí es que mi amiga y beta **Aliot02** también comenzó la universidad (un aplauso para ella), así que también tiene menos tiempo, y más encima se le murió el computador (un lamento por ella) por lo cual debo advertirles que este capítulo solo fue revisado en parte (una quinta parte) por ella, el resto fue mi trabajo y probablemente encuentren alguna que otra falta aquí y allá, nada muy grave espero… Bueno eso es todo, espero que disfruten el capitulo. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

**N/A **(06.06.2009): Editado. Sin muchos cambios, excepto por el arreglo de algunas incongruencias.

**& **

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras **

**Capitulo 3: Misiones en Dos Mundos **

**&**

Miércoles – 01 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Sirius Black avanzó a través del Departamento de Misterios a paso seguro. Iba vestido como todos los inefables del recinto; pantalones y botas negras, y una camiseta gris manga larga. Sobre todo esto llevaba puesta la túnica oficial del Departamento, de un azul oscuro y fuertemente encantada con hechizos defensivos. Escondido bajo la manga de su mano derecha llevaba una funda de cuero enlazada a su antebrazo, en ella se encontraba una de sus dos varitas. Amarrada a su brazo, a la altura del pecho, tenía una banda blanca bordada con un par de runas doradas que indicaban su rango.

Black era parte de aquel selecto grupo de aurores que durante su trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica habían sido reclutados para trabajar junto a los inefables. Llevaba ya cuatro años de estar directamente involucrado con distintas investigaciones, para las cuales su segunda banda de identificación (la cual lo catalogaba de auror veterano) era bastante útil. Pero entonces era aún un novato en el DM, no había sido hasta un año atrás que lo promovieron a un rango más elevado. Black aún no formaba parte del Departamento de Misterios en un cien por ciento, y el inefable dudaba si realmente existiría una persona con tales características. Con los años había aprendido que la cabeza del Departamento no era más que una pantalla para el resto del Ministerio y para el Ministro en particular. El verdadero líder se mantenía aún entre las sombras.

Ya que su rol de auror jugaba un tan buen papel en su desempeño, Black tenía su lugar de trabajo en el segundo nivel del Ministerio. Por lo mismo, él era uno de los magos menos armados de todo el piso. Por ahora estaba solo, el pasillo por el cual caminaba totalmente vació. Pero más adelante se encontraba el cuartel general del Equipo de Impacto, escondido en uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que poblaban el lugar, y protegido por un sinfín de barreras que nadie nunca intentaría quebrar. Más adelante y a la izquierda se encontraban el Ala de Investigación, también oculto. Adelante y a la derecha estaba el lugar al que se dirigía, el Ala de Experimentación. Donde todas las teorías eran puestas a prueba. _Me dirijo_, pensó Black, _al lugar más peligroso de todo el Ministerio. _

En realidad, pocas habían sido las veces que el inefable se había internado en el peligroso laberinto que conformaba el DM, y aquellas escasas incursiones siempre habían sido durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Para su emoción, de un total de seis veces en toda su vida, cinco habían ocurrido durante las últimas dos semanas.

El último proyecto al que había sido asignado había tomado gran parte de su atención. El inefable no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más durante los últimos días, apenas haciéndose algo de tiempo para visitar a sus mejores amigos el día anterior. _Un portal inter-dimensional_, pensaba a menudo, con incredulidad. Black no podía decidirse en que era más imposible de creer: que un portal de esas características realmente existiera o que de todos los inefables, él era el único lo suficientemente cualificado para cruzar.

Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de que el pasillo por el que caminaba estaba mal iluminado, una sensación de claustrofobia se asentó en lo bajo de su estomago. No habían ventanas y el techo era más bajo de lo común. A la medida que caminaba parecía que las paredes se cerraran sobre él…

Sabía que pronto comenzarían olores increíblemente desagradables, y que en el piso empezarían a formarse posas de agua sucia. La claustrofobia se volvió más intensa. El pasillo daba la sensación de estar en un bote, la fuerza de las olas moviendo el piso de un lado para otro. Sirius peleó el mareo, maldiciendo el haber olvidado su brazalete en la oficina. La muñequera de cuero que cada inefable se suponía tenía que llevar consigo en todo momento tenía dos funcionas principales: podía ser utilizado como un comunicador entre el líder de una misión particular y los otros inefables en participación y tenía el poder, a través de todos los encantamientos y runas que poseía, de contrarrestar las ilusiones que en ese minuto le estaban dando un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Apoyó una mano en la pared, soltando un bajo gruñido al notar la sustancia viscosa que sentía bajo sus dedos. Black cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Era el único camino por el cual se podía llegar a la parte del Departamento que no estaba reservada para almacenamiento. No había sido encantada para evitar que la gente entrara al sector (las distintas barreras a base de claves y muestras de sangre que había dejado atrás tenían esa función), sino con el simple propósito de intimidar. ¿Intimidar a quién? Pues a cualquiera que necesitara entrar, recibiera el permiso y no fuera un inefable. Las ilusiones estaban ahí tanto para otros funcionarios del Ministerio, como para los distintos criminales que necesitaban de un 'trato' especial.

Continuó caminando, más rápido y sosteniendo la respiración. Esperando acabar pronto con aquel incomodo recorrido.

**&**

_Harry estaba impaciente, ansioso y desgastando la alfombra persa que Hemiono había comprado hace no más de una semana mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Estaban en la oficina de la bruja, en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. El auror miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que distraerse. Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas de libros, la mayoría referente a las distintas criaturas que Hemiono estaba obsesionada con ayudar. Había una ventana y dos fotos colgando detrás del escritorio en el que la bruja estaba sentada. En la primera se podía ver a tres jóvenes sonrientes; Ron, Hemiono y Harry disfrutando de una par de cervezas de mantequilla, celebrando la primera captura que los dos magos habían llevado a cabo para el cambiante Ministerio. La foto continuaba con la acción de un brindis, Harry y Ron casi atragantándose para ver quien se terminaba el jarro primero, y Hemiono observándolos con cara de resignación. _

_La segunda foto era de la pareja del año. Esponjoso pelo castaño mezclándose con uno rojo fuego. Del día en que Ron había, finalmente, obtenido las agallas de proponerle matrimonio a la bruja. Los ojos azules del mago parecían brillar con alivio y extrema felicidad. Harry no había tenido el placer de estar presente para el momento exacto, pero su amigo le había contado de sus planes con anticipación. El pelirrojo había preferido llevar a cabo una proposición más privada; contando sólo con la presencia de los padres de la bruja. Mientras que la foto en las Tres Escobas había sido tomada con una cámara mágica, la segunda no tenía movimiento. En el fondo se podía ver la sala de estar de los Granjera; Ron y Hemiono sentados en el sofá, ambos sosteniendo una copa de champaña en celebración._

—_¿Quién crees que sea, Hemiono? —preguntó el auror, deteniéndose frente a la mesa. _

_La bruja dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio y miró a su amigo. _

—_Piensa en gente muerta._

—_¿Piensa en gente muerta? He ahí una manera relajada y entretenida de pasar el tiempo —los ojos de la bruja continuaron escaneando el pergamino hasta que se detuvieron en un párrafo en especial. Agarro una pluma de un tintero rojo y garabateo algo sobre la tinta negra, tachando y escribiendo notas a los costados. _

—_Honestamente, Harry. No entiendo que sacas intentando adivinar quién es el famoso 'contacto' ahora, lo vas conocer en sólo unas horas más._

—_Pero como saber que es quién dice ser —Hemiono hizo un breve sonido, el cual Harry interpreto como la petición de su amiga por un poco más de información—. Quiero decir, si yo voy encubierto, ¿quién me asegura que él no va a hacer lo mismo?_

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que es hombre? Perfectamente podría ser una mujer —la bruja se llevo la punta de la pluma a la boca, volvió a tachar algo en el pergamino, y luego continuó —. De cualquier manera, no creo que llegue mintiendo sobre su identidad, después de todo son ellos los que están pidiendo nuestra ayuda. Tú vas a su dimensión, si el 'contacto' va a ser tu guía en aquel lugar lo más apropiado sería ser honesto. De otra manera sería muy fácil pillarlo mintiendo en un lugar donde hay gente que lo va a reconocer. _

_Harry medito las palabras de su amiga. Se suponía que él y aquel 'contacto' iban a actuar como aliados y no enemigos, la única razón por la cual él iba de incógnito era la inconveniencia de magos o brujas descubriendo que uno de sus muertos había milagrosamente revivido. La bruja volvió a hablar. _

—_Hablando de ir encubierto, ¿memorizaste toda la información que te dio el Ministro?_

_El auror llevó sus ojos al bolso que estaba botado al lado de la puerta. Dentro había una carpeta rellena de más o menos setenta hojas muggles llenas de información sobre su nueva identidad. Escritas por ambos lados. _

_Shacklebolt se lo había mandado con una lechuza la tarde anterior, para ser aprendida e interiorizada para aquella mañana. _Puede ser que la Oclumencia tenga la ventaja de mantener la mente en orden y de intensificar la memoria, _pensó el mago_, pero incluso siendo relativamente competente en ella es imposible que me hubiera aprendido todo eso.

_Harry había tenido problemas memorizando todas las mentiras que el Ministro, más su equipo personal, habían podido idear para su nueva vida. En realidad había tenido más que simples problemas, la verdad que entre Ginny y… pues Ginny, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para leer más que una vez el documento completo._

—_Memoricé… algo de ello._

—_¿Algo? —preguntó Hemiono, fijando su mirada en el auror—. Dime, Harry, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu madre?_

_Emh. Algún tipo de planta, estaba seguro. Hemiono suspiró en resignación. _

—_Eve, Harry. Eve. _

_Bueno, algo tenía que ver con el mundo vegetal._

—_¿Y cómo tú sabes eso? —le devolvió el mago, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Su amiga alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, como si la respuesta lo estuviera mirando a la cara. _

—_Yo elegí el nombre._

—_Pensé que no sabías de la misión antes de que les contara._

—_No sabía —contestó la bruja, volviendo su pluma al tintero rojo—. Hay más de 40 identidades falsas almacenadas en la oficina del Ministro, a ti simplemente te asignaron una de las doce que ayude a crear._

Huh. He ahí un dato que no conocía. _Tenía sentido, uno nunca sabía cuando se llegaría a necesitar toda una nueva vida, ya fuera para la protección de testigos o aurores encubiertos. El hecho de que Hemiono hubiera sido parte del equipo que creó parte de las identidades explicaba el uso de papel muggle. _

—_Quizás debería echarle otra ojeada a la carpeta —concluyó Harry, agachándose para sacar los papeles del bolso. A sus espaldas Hemiono soltó un bufido._

—_¿Quizás? —preguntó incrédula, una ceja levantándose amenazadoramente—. ¿Ojeada?_

_Harry se sentó y comenzó a releer la primera página._

**&**

—_¿En que están trabajando?_

_El auror se volvió hacia la puerta. Apoyada en el marco de la entrada, la larga y delgada silueta de Ron Weasley podría haber acobardado a cualquier ciudadano que tuviera algo que esconder. _

—_¿Planeando en ir en una misión sin mi? —dijo Harry, fijándose en la túnica de combate que Ron tenía puesta. Los aurores no tenían realmente un atuendo oficial, pero cada vez que salían a terreno debían obligatoriamente utilizar ropas protectoras y cómodas, ya fueran de estilo muggle o mágico. Llevaba también amarrada en su brazo una banda que lo identificaba como oficial del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. _

—_No… Tú eres el que tiene planeado hacer eso —sonrió el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de entrar a la habitación. Ron se encaminó a la única silla libre de la oficina, haciendo un rodeo detrás del escritorio para saludar a su novia con un beso y un abrazo rápido—. Y como tú te vas —continuó—, yo tuve que encontrar un nuevo compañero._

—_¿Te reasignaron tan rápido? —preguntó Harry, algo sorprendido._

—_A un amigo mutuo —contestó el auror, asintiendo a la pregunta y dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada._

_Neville Longbottom apareció en el umbral de la puerta, vestido también con su túnica de combate. El recién llegado levantó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, en son de paz. _

—_Es sólo hasta que algunos de los novatos sean trasladado a su sector, hasta ahora ninguno parece alzarse a los requerimientos de Weasley el Grande._

_Harry soltó una carcajada, Ron podía ser muy quisquilloso con quienes entraban en el sector que tenían a cargo y no si una buena razón. Algunos aurores recién graduados no tenían la cabeza para manejar situaciones de alta tensión, fallando a veces en puntos clave. Otros simplemente no tenían el estomago para algunas de las escenas más… desagradables, que se podían llegar encontrar. Afortunadamente éstos no eran la mayoría, y problemas así no eran algo que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco más de entrenamiento y experiencia en terreno._

_Hemiono interrumpió sus divagaciones con una pregunta no poco importante. _

—_Pensaba que tenías un compañero permanente, Neville. ¿O no?_

—_Tenía siendo la palabra clave —Neville miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar en el cual sentarse. Sin encontrar uno, conjuró una simple silla que situó al medio de los otros dos aurores. _

—_¿Le pasó algo a Benson, Nev? —preguntó Harry, perdiendo la sonrisa que había estado jugueteando en su cara. De reojo pudo ver a Ron llevar su mano a la base de su cuello, acción que llevaba a cabo cada vez que se sentía incomodo. El rostro de Hemiono pasó a ser una expresión de preocupación. _

_El auror Longbottom bajó la mirada al suelo. _

—_Una emboscada. Tarde ayer en la noche, lo llamaron por una supuesta revuelta en Hogsmeade. Se supone que debería haberse comunicado conmigo para que ambos fuéramos a ver cuál era el problema. Era un par de años mayor que yo, pero con menos de tres meses de trabajo activo. Un poco orgulloso, no llamó y fue solo… Supongo que no le gustaba tener que notificar a alguien más joven._

_Neville levantó la vista. No había lágrimas en sus ojos por la pérdida de un colega, eran tiempos oscuros y para convertirse en auror uno tenía que entender los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba. Entender que las reglas del Departamento tenían una razón de ser. Orgullo y soberbia eran un par de conceptos que habían terminado con la muerte de más de un auror en terreno. El auror continuó con los detalles._

—_Encontraron su cuerpo a las cinco esta mañana. Hora de muerte entre las dos y las tres._

—_Como primera misión tenemos que ir a investigar la escena de muerte —agregó Ron al relato— y luego seguir con la investigación del caso. En lo posible encontrar a los asesinos y determinar la manera en que murió._

Sabes que son malos tiempos cuando aurores comienzan a ser asesinados_,_ _pensó Harry. No eran los mejores años para la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. No porque Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado todos tendrían el placer de vivir felices para siempre, algo que la comunidad había aprendido en poco tiempo. Con la muerte del Hechicero Oscuro más poderoso en el último siglo, todos aquellos magos que se habían sentido amenazados por el Señor Oscuro se creían ahora con la libertad de levantar sus propias huestes de criminales. No era tan grave como el último par de años con Voldemort, y ahora el Ministerio sí estaba haciendo algo al respecto (a diferencia de la última vez), pero las fuerzas del lado de la 'luz' estaban parcialmente agotadas con la última guerra. La mayoría de los aurores competentes que el Departamento alguna vez hubiera tenido ya no estaban disponibles. Asesinados por los mortífagos o simplemente descubiertos como seguidores de Voldemort: sucios ex espías. _

_Tomaba tres años instruir a un mago o bruja promedio para unirse a los aurores, demasiado tiempo. Ron, Harry y Neville siendo la excepción a la regla. El trío había sido iniciado con el favor del mismísimo Ministro de la Magia, no sin antes pasar un sinfín de pruebas y recibir la preparación que les faltaba. Otros miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore también habían logrado pasar el entrenamiento en tiempo record. Uno, dos años a lo más. _

_Eran tiempos difíciles, tiempos violentos. Incluso sí la mayoría de los ciudadanos de la parte mágica de Gran Bretaña se empeñaran en negarlo. Aún así, Harry tenía esperanzas de que, paso a paso, el Departamento lograra controlar el nuevo auge de criminales. Tenía confianza en que si un grupo de adolescentes pudo terminar con un mago tan poderoso como lo fue Voldemort, entonces un grupo de jóvenes adultos podría fácilmente erradicar delincuentes, que si bien eran algo más numerosos que las tropas de mortífagos, no podían comparase en términos de magia, astucia y poder político. _

_Harry se preocupaba, eso sí, de que no iba a estar ahí para ayudar a la nueva causa. _

_Ron y Neville se despidieron luego, deseándole buena suerte. Aguantándose un suspiro, bajo la vista hasta encontrar la carpeta que tenía apoyada en sus piernas y reemprendió su lectura._

_Todavía le quedaban otras treinta páginas. _

**&**

La primera vez que Sirius Black había estado frente a frente con el portal, su respiración fue arrebatada por la enorme cantidad de magia que flotaba alrededor de éste. Magia en su estado más puro, alargadas ondas de energía de distintos colores que se entretejían entre sí. No eran exactamente visibles, no para el ojo sin entrenar. En realidad, eran invisibles, incoloras, o aquello era lo que se había deducido de las investigaciones.

Pero eso no evitaba que las sintieras, y el sentir magia de ese tipo obligaba al cerebro a darle una forma más tangible. No se podía entender poder tal, sentir poder tal, sin asignarle una imagen mental. Black sentía aquellas ondas, tanto como sentía la magia que fluía por su cuerpo, magia que quería salir y fundirse con aquel vibrante poder. Y para los distintos niveles que podía percibir su cerebro le hacía ver diferentes colores. El Portal se rodeaba de ellos.

Ahora que se paraba nuevamente en aquel mismo lugar, su reacción no era para nada diferente. El miedo que doblaba sus rodillas al estar frente a un artefacto tan poderoso, la necesidad que sentía de cruzar al otro lado… La misma magia llamándolo a dar los pasos necesarios. Respiró profundamente, llenando su cabeza del oxigeno que él mismo le había privado durante varios segundos, en su contemplación.

Estaban en una de las habitaciones más grandes perteneciente al Departamento de Misterios, construido al menos cuatro niveles debajo de éste. Una enorme cueva; paredes, piso y cielo incrustados de piedras y metales encargados de mantener la energía dentro. No había nada más dentro de esta caverna. Sólo la magia alrededor y el portal en el centro.

Parecías sacado de un paisaje griego. Roca blanca, tallado con figuras, dibujos y runas. Un obra de arte no solo en la efectividad de su magia, sino en la majestuosidad de su apariencia. Un arco colosal que inspiraba hasta en los más grandes y fuertes un sentimiento de pequeñez.

Sirius no podía entender cómo había sido transportado de donde fuera que hubiera sido encontrado, cómo alguien se había atrevido a moverlo de donde fuera que había sido construido. Quizás había sido acarreado en bloques, parte por parte, como tantas otras obras que habían sido destruidas para cambiar su locación y milagrosamente había logrado recuperar su magia cuando fue armado nuevamente. Quizás había sido traído a través de un traslador arcaico directamente a aquella habitación con la esperanza de que las diferentes magias no fueran a interferir la una con la otra. Quizás había sido arrastrado a aquel lugar a pura fuerza física, muchos, muchos siglos atrás. El hecho era que estaba ahí, y que la respuesta a su pregunta no se encontraba en ningún archivo del Ministerio. Dudaba si incluso los inefables encargados del artefacto sabían cada detalle de su historia.

Quizás había estado ahí durante toda su milenaria existencia, y había sido simple suerte que el Ministerio se hubiera instalado cientos de metros más arriba. O quizás el transporte había significado tal peligro para la comunidad mágica, en la forma de un mini apocalipsis, que nadie quería asumir la responsabilidad de que se encontrara en ese lugar.

De cualquier forma, nada de esto importaba.

Lo importante, lo realmente importante ahora era cruzar, era que la única otra persona que se encontraba ahí con él se callara y lo dejara irse. Sirius estaba impaciente. Sirius estaba atrasado. Y comenzar una relación con un desconocido dejándolo esperando una hora no era la mejor manera, especialmente si quien le había encargado la misión pretendía que esta otra dimensión los ayudara con el leve problema que era Voldemort.

—… Realmente necesitamos que nos escribas un informe con los datos necesarios. Es muy importante para nuestra investigación obtener cada detalle sobre el traslado y los efectos en el cuerpo de un mago. ¿De acuerdo?

Sirius miró al inefable. Habían tenido la misma conversación al menos cuatro veces desde la última vez que había a travesado el portal. Y en las cuatros ocasiones le había explicado que él no era la persona más desocupada del mundo; que el informe estaría listo cuando estuviera listo y que sería el primero en enterarse cuando así fuese.

—Mark, ¿es realmente necesario pasar por esto otra vez?

El investigador, un viejo inefable con gafas y una desordenada túnica, había estado a cargo de aquel portal por quince años. Era un reconocido y respetado miembro del Departamento de Misterios. Alguna vez un simple vendedor de libros, Mark Ackland era ahora la cabeza del Ala de Investigación y Experimentación.

Ackland intentó sonreír inocentemente, pero el efecto no fue exactamente el esperado. Se veía como un viejo culpable de ser demasiado entusiasta respecto a un proyecto. Sirius cambio su mueca por una sonrisa. Le gustaba Ackland, pero a veces el anciano se podía dejar llevar por el momento.

—Te veo después, Sirius. Viaja con cuidado —con un apretón de manos Mark se despidió de su pequeño conejillo de indias, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Sirius estaba finalmente a solas con el gran portal. A punto de hacer por segunda vez lo que muchos aún consideraban imposible. Intento relajar sus músculos, cerró sus ojos y se concentro en la magia que había a su alrededor. Se concentró en sentir las ondas de energía, en que lo guiaran a dar un paso y otro.

**&**

_Harry Potter estaba sentado en el piso de una enorme y fría caverna. Había estado sentando en el piso de aquella enorme y fría caverna por más de una hora. _

_Había llegado ahí a las diez y media, el Jefe del Ala de Experimentación teniendo la buena intención de invitarlo antes de la acordada reunión para que tuviera la oportunidad de 'aclimatarse' con el portal. Harry podía admitir que la primera impresión que había tenido de este había sido sorprendente, todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda, había abierto la boca para no decir nada y luego olvidar cerrarla. _

_Había sentido las ondas de magia recorriendo la habitación, concentrándose principalmente en la enorme estructura que era el famoso portal. _

_Había sido realmente espectacular. _

_Su guía le había hablado un poco sobre el artefacto, los primeros treinta minutos. Nada importante, pero datos interesantes e inservibles. Uno de los datos, por supuesto, era el hecho de que la temperatura era relativamente baja alrededor del portal, nadie sabía por qué. Otro que le había parecido de interés, era que no estaba recomendando usar magia en aquella habitación, temiendo que ésta pudiera intervenir con la utilización del portal o causar una explosión mágica. _

_Su guía entonces había expresado la esperanza de que Harry tuviera una capa de invierno en aquel bolso suyo, porque los encantamientos de calor estaban, por supuesto, prohibidos. _

_Tampoco se podían conjurar sillas._

_Una hora atrás se había cansado de estar de pie, pero la realidad era que ya llevaba dos horas en aquella enorme y fría caverna. Las únicas capas que Harry tenía estaban dentro de un baúl miniaturizado que estaba dentro de su bolso y que el joven auror no podía agrandar por la regla de no-se-pude-usar-magia-cerca-del-portal que su guía le había explicado y repetido tantas veces. _

_Harry Potter no era un mago excepcionalmente feliz en aquellos minutos. El 'contacto', fuera quien fuera, estaba atrasado._

_Ese era otro asunto que Harry no podía entender. Cuál era el problema con saber el nombre de quién fuera que debería haber conocido una hora atrás. Qué pretendía Kingsley al ocultarle información potencialmente importante, información de la cual acabaría enterándose de cualquier forma. _

_Harry comenzaba a tener un verdadero problema con el Ministro y su enorme-caverna-fría, tuviera ésta un portal inter-dimensional o no._

_Desechando sus divagaciones, Harry se decidió levantarse para estirar un poco las piernas. No llego a estar completamente de pie cuando sus sentidos le advirtieron que algo estaba ocurriendo con el artefacto que estaba frente él. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el Portal _

_La energía que flotaba a su alrededor comenzó a ser succionada por la estructura, la cual estaba emitiendo un débil brillo plateado que poco a poco iba aumentando en intensidad. Por unos segundos Harry sintió miedo, y sus instintos reaccionaron con la intensión juntar energía y salir corriendo. Un vórtice se estaba formando al centro del enorme arco. Grandes oleadas de viento comenzaron correr alrededor de la cueva, si tener un origen especifico. _

_Aún cuando sus instintos le decían que se moviera del camino de aquella tormenta mágica, Harry se quedó donde estaba, congelado._

_Brillantes luces llenaron la cueva, magia palpitaba en sus oídos. Sus ojos ardían, pero no podía cerrarlos._

_Finalmente todo se detuvo. La única luz proviniendo de una pantalla plateada que se había formado en el portal. Poco a poco una figura comenzó a aparecer en lo que parecía ser plata liquida. La luz era muy brillante para ver más que la silueta de un hombre alto. Harry se adelanto un paso, forzando a sus piernas a que no demostraran debilidad ante un extraño. Espero, firme, a que el hombre entrara completamente a su dimensión. Sus labios casi saboreando la familiaridad del nombre que daría como suyo, practicado muchas veces frente al espejo con la esperanza de que saliera con naturalidad. _

_La luz bajó su intensidad. Sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron al nuevo ambiente. Con cuidado estudio las facciones del hombre que se encontraba tan solo un par de metros de distancia. _

_Su falso nombre se trabo en su garganta. Su mente reconoció el rostro._

_Su fachada calló y una expresión de asombro se asomó en su rostro. En el último segundo logro controlar su cara, pero su boca pareció actuar por cuenta propia. _

—_¿Sirius? —susurró, tan bajo que casi no logro escucharse a sí mismo. Harry se aclaró la garganta. _

_Su voz ganó fuerza. _

—_¿Sirius Black?_

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak._

**&**


	4. Conjeturas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary: **A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween el murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A: ¡**Otro capítulo! _Casi_ dos semanas desde el último, no sé qué opinan Uds. pero yo encuentro que dos semanas está bien. ¿O no? Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que ya está terminado y recién salido del horno que vendría siendo mi cabeza, así que espero que lo disfruten. A mí me gustó escribirlo, es mi excusa personal para no leer el millón de guías que me están esperando en mi bolso… **¡****Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! **¡Si no fuera por Uds. probablemente me tomaría más tiempo entre cap y cap! ¡Un abrazote!

**N/A** (06.06.2009): Editado. Sin muchos cambios aparte de unas cuantas faltas de ortografía.

**&**

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo 4: Conjeturas**

**&**

Miércoles – 01 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

_Nombre: Alistair Henrik Garroway _

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 23 de Agosto, 1980_

Sirius miró al muchacho que estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio. Según el pergamino que tenía era varios años más joven de lo que él había pensado en un principio.

La primera vez que lo había visto, de pie en medio de aquella vacía caverna, Black estimó en él un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años. Si bien aún muy joven para su gusto, 25 años de edad simbolizaban algo de experiencia en terreno. Pero… ¿veintiuno?

Quizás su error había sido producto de la luz, el ambiente, el hecho de que acababa de cruzar dimensiones y su cabeza había estado un poco confundida. Nada más. Pero una explicación así no era una que el inefable estuviera dispuesta a aceptar, algo del joven le daba un aire mayor. No podía realmente asegurarlo, pero Sirius tenía la sensación de que sus ojos representaban más edad que el resto de su cuerpo.

_21 años, _pensó el inefable, _muy joven para el trabajo que viene hacer aquí_.

Probablemente un recién salido de la Academia.

Lo observó atentamente, sin importarle que el joven se sintiera incomodo por el escrutinio. Pelo negro y liso (Black no podía determinar el largo ya que el muchacho lo llevaba tomado en una cola baja, pero probablemente hasta los hombros). De piel blanca levemente tostada, como si pasara una buena cantidad de tiempo cada semana al aire libre. Facciones agudas, aristocráticas, pero sin la mueca de disgusto que muchos sangre-limpia usaban. Ojos grises. Estatura regular. Una cicatriz en su frente. Parecía tener un buen estado físico, pero el inefable no podría estar seguro hasta verlo en acción.

No había nada particularmente interesante sobre Alistair Garroway, nada que pudiera adivinar un talento escondido, nada que pudiera explicar la confianza que el otro Ministerio parecía tener en él.

Veintiún años.

El muchacho había soportado el viaje sin ninguna queja, y no había dicho mucho más que su nombre desde que se habían encontrado en la caverna. Por ahora Sirius lo tildaría de una persona callada, tranquila. Pero había algo en sus ojos, en esos sospechosos ojos grises, que sus instintos identificaban como posibles problemas.

Decidió darle el privilegio de la duda. Si bien solo fuera por el hecho de que no le había mentido más de lo necesario.

Sí, decidió, dejaría que el muchacho probara su valía.

Sirius no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona de poca inteligencia, pero tampoco se consideraba un genio. En realidad, su reclutamiento al Departamento de Misterios se había producido por su alta creatividad y su asombrosa habilidad para mentir creíblemente; talento que había sido heredado por cada Black desde que la familia se había formado. Era un experto en lo que se refería a las falsedades; no sólo sabía llevarlas a cabo magistralmente, sino que también podía detectar a un mentiroso sin la necesidad de veritaserum.

Y sus instintos en ese momento le decían que frente a él, con su mirada absorta en un punto indefinido, se encontraba un completo farsante.

Pero eso estaba bien. No había realmente creído que quienquiera que mandaran vendría diciendo la verdad a voces; sería poco productivo. El escándalo que se produciría, si la información de su identidad saliera al público, sería catastrófico. _Alistair Garroway_, pensó. _Un nombre falso_. Por lo menos el apellido.

Si hubiera venido con su verdadera identidad, y si en aquella dimensión sus parientes estuvieran con vida. Si su madre, por dar un ejemplo, se enterara de que su hijo muerto había regresado… ¿entendería ella que realmente no era su hijo, que aquel muchacho había crecido paralelamente al suyo, que no habían vivido las mismas experiencias, que sus vidas habían sido completamente diferentes?

¿Entendería que (y esto era muy probable) aquel joven tenía ya una familia, tenía otra madre y otro padre?

Sirius observó los pergaminos que tenía esparcidos en la mesa. Todos los documentos necesarios para falsificar una identidad: certificado de nacimiento, títulos escolares… incluso había un historial médico. Él último era probablemente cierto en su mayoría; si algo le pasaba al auror, el sanador que le asignaran iba a necesitar toda la información en aquel pergamino para llevar a cabo una buena recuperación.

Quizás Sirius llegara a enterarse de su verdadera identidad después de un tiempo, cuando hubieran cultivado algo más de confianza. Pero era imperativo que nadie más supiera, no fuera a ser que los viajes inter-dimensionales se volvieran populares.

Volvió a mirar al joven, tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana de su oficina. Un día soleado. Sirius se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.

Recordó que Garroway prefería ser llamado por su segundo nombre. No podía culparlo… ¿Alistair? Definitivamente no un nombre que le daría a uno de sus hijos.

—¿Henrik? —su voz pareció rebotar de las paredes de su oficina, el muchacho dio un pequeño salto y se volvió —¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar? No sé tú, pero yo no desayuné hoy.

El joven permaneció en silencio, meditando algo, luego asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Finalmente Garroway habló:

—¿Dónde propones que comamos?

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la relajada expresión en el rostro del joven, como si Henrik hubiera llegado a términos con algún hecho que él desconocía. Un cambio de actitud que Black no iba a rechazar. Después de todo, nadie quería de compañero a un adolescente melancólico.

Tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron en camino, hablando animadamente de nada personal. Eso vendría después. El inefable había decidido que comerían en el Caldero Chorreante y Henrik había estado de acuerdo. Hasta que el lugar de residencia que el Ministerio le había prometido al auror estuviera listo, Garroway se hospedaría ahí. Era una idea práctica, podría aprovechar el viaje para dejar sus cosas y comprar lo que necesitara en el Callejón Diagon.

**&**

_Nº de Caso: 582A_

_Nombre: Mike Andrew Benson _

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 04 de Marzo, 1978_

_Fecha de Fallecimiento: 01 de Agosto, 2001_

Ron dejó el pergamino sobre su escritorio, su estomago acaba de recordarle qué hora era con un feroz rugido. Llevaban alrededor de una hora intentando recolectar algo de información servible, pero la verdad era que no iban a llegar a ningún lado sin antes salir y comenzar a cuestionar posibles testigos. El pelirrojo repasó lo que llevaba anotado en el papel, no mucho del texto era legible.

Hasta ahora todo lo que sabían era que Benson había dejado el Ministerio a las once de la noche, el día anterior. Solo y a pie. Esos eran los hechos, el resto no eran más que conjeturas. De acuerdo a esa información era fácil asumir que había terminado en el Londres Muggle, en donde pudo hacer dos cosas: caminar siete cuadras y aparecerse a las afueras del pueblo mágico, o continuar su camino por medios muggles. El autobús noctambulo estaba fuera del caso, Neville había hablado con el conductor y este había negado haber transportado a algún mago con las características del auror. Transportes muggles eran poco factibles. Siendo Benson de padres mágicos, la probabilidad de que pudiera desenvolverse en el mundo muggle era casi nula. Si de hecho, entonces, éste camino las siete cuadras y luego se apareció, habría llegado a las afueras de Hogsmeade aproximadamente a las once y un cuarto.

El problema allí era que en el pueblo nadie recordaba haberlo visto.

Tampoco recordaban ningún tipo de disturbios.

Se perdía así el rastro del auror, y se asumía la llamada anunciando la revuelta en Hogsmeade como falsa. La bruja que había estado de turno la noche anterior, contestando las llamadas flu, les había dado una descripción algo dudosa. Un hombre, sin edad aparente, sin color de pelo distintivo, sin color de piel del que se pudiera acordar, una voz común y corriente. Un mago, probablemente, con una cantidad ignorada de hechizos de camuflaje encima.

De ese punto en adelante el rastro del auror desaparecía hasta las cinco de la mañana, momento en que Aberforth Dumbledore llama al Departamento con las noticias de la muerte del auror. Diferentes hechizos y encantamientos decidieron su muerte entre las dos y las tres del primero de agosto. Concluir de qué había muerto no había sido un desafío. El cadáver aún tenía una herida abierta donde su corazón había estado.

Ron hizo una nota mental de entrenar a las operadoras para reconocer magos y brujas disfrazados; que tuvieran un ojo mágico como Moody habría hecho su trabajo mucho más fácil.

—Acabo de mandar el último pergamino —dijo una voz, obligándolo a levantar la vista de los papeles.

Neville entró al cubículo, estirando sus brazos y doblando sus muñecas. El pelirrojo notó que sus dedos estaban sucios con tinta. No por primera vez sintió alivio de nunca tener que tramitar los casos, era increíble la cantidad de registros que había que rellenar. Siempre había sido Harry llenando informes y respondiendo estúpidas preguntas burocráticas. Ahora sería Neville.

Después de todo, el fuerte de Ron siempre había sido la estrategia. Su trabajo consistía en adivinar los movimientos del asesinado. Lo mismo con las acciones del asesino, si es que llegaban a conseguir algún sospechoso.

Mientras Neville agarraba la silla que estaba en la esquina, el pelirrojo volvió su cabeza a la pared. Al centro de un cuadrado blanco y vacío, Mike Benson, el auror asesinado, los observaba. Era una foto mágica de cuerpo completo. Cada auror al graduarse del entrenamiento debía posar para aquella foto, imagen que quedaría en su registro para el resto de su vida como oficial del Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas. La fotografía iba girando, primero mostrándolo de frente, luego su perfil izquierdo, su espalda y finalmente su perfil derecho.

Benson había sido un sujeto alto, de hombros anchos. Llevaba el pelo castaño corto, ojos celestes. No era el hombre más atractivo del Departamento, pero tampoco se lo podía calificar de horrible. Benson había sido un tipo regular, si bien, de gran tamaño.

En los archivos que habían recibido de la Academia de Aurores se encontraban los resultados de cada clase que tomó, con comentarios de cada uno de sus profesores. También se hallaba la información de su tiempo como estudiante en Hogwarts. Había sido un Ravenclaw, pero no uno de los más brillantes. Su fuerte en el colegio había sido Encantamientos y Pociones, y Métodos Defensivos Individuales en la academia.

No tenía sentido. ¿Experto en métodos defensivos muere a manos de atacante? Como explicarle eso a la prensa…

Se puso de pie, su estomago nuevamente reclamando su negligencia.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Ron, innecesariamente.

**&**

El Callejón no era exactamente lo que Harry recordaba de su propia dimensión. El ambiente era más sombrío; magos y brujas caminaban atemorizados, en grupos de tres o más. Un par de aurores patrullaban la calle, pero no parecían proporcionar el sentimiento de seguridad que la gente estaba buscando. El público era poco, y no había ningún estudiante que el joven pudiera identificar. Las cartas de Hogwarts debían haber sido entregadas un par de días atrás, pero nadie parecía estar lo suficientemente entusiasmado con el colegio como para viajar a Diagon a comprar sus utensilios.

—Hubo un par de ataques ayer, los primeros en más de 20 años —Harry miró a su costado. Sirius Black acababa de cruzar el umbral que separaba el Callejón del Caldero Chorreante, su varita aún estaba en su mano y su mirada estaba perdida entre los pocos compradores, como tratando de distinguir los buenos de los malos—. Dos asaltos coordinados a la misma hora. Dos familias mágicas.

Harry volvió a observar la calle, esta vez poniendo su atención en las tiendas. Sortilegios Weasley estaba ahí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y unas persianas gruesas y oscuras tapaban el escaparate. Una cinta negra estaba enlazada al picaporte. No sabía si quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que tenía que hacer, pero tenía que preguntar.

Su voz era firme.

—¿Alguna fatalidad?

—Sí, tres en total —Sirius se volvió hacia él, probablemente tratando de encontrar alguna expresión específica en su rostro cuando mencionara los nombres de los fallecidos. Tratando de adivinar si Harry los conocía de su dimensión o no—. Dos Weasley, y la menor de los Abbott.

El auror se aseguró de que su cara no delatara la amarga sensación que se había asentado en su estomago.

—¿Anunció el Ministerio el regreso de Voldemort? —la seria expresión en el rostro del inefable cambio a una de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del mago más temido de Gran Bretaña en la boca de quien, hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, había considerado un auror sin experiencia. Nada más que un muchacho.

—Todavía no, pero Crouch, ese es nuestro Ministro, probablemente de la información en tres o cuatro días. Los rumores dicen que todavía está preparando su discurso —Sirius se tomó un momento, como analizando algo en su mente—. No estamos seguros de la reacción que los magos y brujas van a tener frente a las malas noticias, pero nada bueno puede esperarse.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Gringotts, el tenso ambiente manteniéndolos en silencio el resto del camino. Harry utilizó el tiempo para pensar en la nueva información que Sirius le había dado. Ministro Crouch. _Muchas cosas debieron suceder diferentes para que Barty Crouch fuera elegido Ministro_, pensó el mago. En su propio mundo, el Sr. Crouch había estado a punto de ganar las elecciones, pero su popularidad había caído gravemente luego de que su propio hijo, Barty Jr, hubiera sido encontrado culpable de torturar a los Longbottom.

Parecía obvio que aquel juicio no había tenido lugar en la dimensión que se encontraba ahora, un hecho que podía significar tan solo dos cosas. Por un lado estaba la esperanza de que Crouch Jr no se hubiera convertido en mortífago y los Longbottom no hubieran sido puestos bajo una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables hasta la locura. La otra opción era que Crouch jamás había sido encontrado culpable del crimen que sí cometió. Era difícil creer que el actual Ministro de Magia tuviera por hijo a un mortífago, pero Harry había visto cosas incluso más increíbles que aquello.

Harry recordaba vívidamente aún a Bartemius Crouch bajo el poder del Imperius. Si su hijo era de hecho un mortífago, y uno cuya devoción por el Señor Oscuro sólo podía ser comparada a la de Bellatrix Lestrange… entonces, ¿quién podía asegurarle que el Ministro no se encontraba en aquellos mismos momentos bajo la voluntad de Voldemort?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su muñeca se movió inconscientemente, la varita que llevaba oculta en su muñeca apareció en su mano.

Sirius vio al muchacho tensarse a su lado y sus propios instintos lo llamaron a atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, estudiando incluso más atentamente la calle.

Estaban casi en la entrada del Banco Mágico y, a parte de los goblins que guardaban las puertas, se encontraban casi completamente solos. Las únicas personas que Harry podía ver siendo un par de magos al final de la calle y una mujer vieja vestida en harapos a la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, el poco público que hacía un rato había adornado el Callejón había desaparecido, ya fuera hacia sus casas o dentro de las tiendas que aún se mantenían abiertas.

—¿Viste algo? —volvió a preguntarle el inefable.

Antes de que Harry pudiera formular una respuesta coherente una fuerte explosión proveniente del Banco acalló todo pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. En menos de un segundo ya tenía su varita levantada, un escudo formándose para protegerlos de la destrucción que se avecinaba.

**&**

James miró los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, aguantándose las ganas de agarrarlos y tirarlos a la basura. Llevaba casi todo el día sentado en aquel escritorio, repasando cada informe que el segundo año de la Academia había escrito. El proyecto, había pensado el auror, no podría haber sido más simple, pero de alguna manera más de la mitad de los estudiantes no había logrado un trabajo satisfactorio. Con disgusto tomó la tinta roja que guardaba en el primer cajón y comenzó a marcar los pergaminos.

James no podía evitar sentirse estúpido jugando de Instructor mientras Voldemort estaba afuera aterrorizando al mundo. Pero llevaba más de ocho años entrenando a jóvenes para proteger al Mundo Mágico y no podía dejar de hacerlo de un día para el otro. Había sido Lily quien lo había convencido para que mantuviera el puesto, la bruja no podría haber sido más convincente. _Serán tus estudiantes quienes protegerán a nuestros hijos y sus familias en el futuro, nosotros no estaremos aquí por el resto de sus vidas_, había dicho. Si lograba que cada auror en su Academia fuera lo suficientemente capaz, entonces no tendrían la preocupación de otro Voldemort tomando el lugar del último.

Porque el Mago Oscuro iba a desaparecer y James se aseguraría de que así sucediese. Si bien Crouch aún no se daba el tiempo de actualizar a la población sobre la amenazante situación en la que se encontraban, la Orden del Fénix había tenido la información en sus manos durante más de dos años. Ya habían planeado diferentes formas de vencer al monstruo, pero nada había sido confirmado como posible. Horcruxes, había anunciado Dumbledore una noche, y ninguna pista de donde encontrarlos.

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y guardo los pergaminos en un cajón. Bostezando se echó hacia atrás y, sin importarle la mugre que sus botas habían acumulado durante el día, puso los pies sobre el escritorio. Llevó los brazos hacia arriba, apoyando la parte posterior de su cuello en las manos. Finalmente, con un crujir de su columna, arqueó su espalda. Sus ojos quedaron mirando la pintura blanca del techo. Esta no tenía nada de interesante. Los cerró.

Era una rutina que llevaba a cabo cada tarde en su oficina. Respirando profundamente, su mente cayó en una especie de vacío. No estaba dormido, pero tampoco estaba despierto. La meditación era una técnica que Remus le había enseñado; aliviaba sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, y abría su mente a un sinfín de posibilidades. Era el primer paso al Arte de la Oclumencia, habilidad que James había ido adquiriendo poco a poco. Aún así, el escudo que protegía su mente continuaba siendo débil. Disciplina, le había dicho el licántropo, era la clave para convertirse en un Maestro. James, por supuesto, nunca había sido un fanático de los horarios. Pero servía para relajarlo, y eso era todo lo que el auror buscaba en la meditación.

Un poco de tiempo en el cual todos sus temores, los viejos y los nuevos, simplemente desaparecieran.

Fue en este estado que Lily lo encontró para anunciarle que el Callejón Diagon se encontraba bajo ataque.

**&**

Una vez Lily y James finalmente llegaron al Callejón –después de haberse desviado debido al escudo anti-aparición que protegía la calle– el asalto estaba en su punto culmine. La llegada de los magos oscuros había sido rápida y efectiva, la mitad de la calle había sido destruida, envuelta en las vivas llamas del incendio mágico. Fuego verde. A lo largo de las tiendas magos y brujas lazaban hechizos, entre ellos y hacia los edificios. Rápidamente el auror contó media docena de mortífagos. Había dos miembros de la Orden, Sirius y su prima Nymphadora luchando con un mortífago cada uno. Tres aurores, que reconoció como sus colegas, trataban de extinguir el fuego mientras otro mortífago hacía todo lo posible por reavivarlo.

Y había un hombre al que no había visto nunca antes.

Fue el último quien más le llamo la atención. En contraste con lo joven de su apariencia, sus movimientos eran los de un auror con experiencia. Estaba peleando con los tres mortífagos restantes al mismo tiempo. James estaba impresionado. La habilidad que el desconocido tenía con la varita sumada a lo arriesgado de su estrategia, mantenía al grupo de mortígfagos ocupado en un duelo de iguales.

Comenzó a preguntarse de quien se trataba cuando Lily tomó su mano. La miró, el plan había sido decidido de ante mano.

Siendo su mujer una de las brujas más logradas en el área de encantamientos, era su responsabilidad apagar el fuego antes de que se esparciera al lado muggle de Londres. La pelirroja tenía un equipo compuesto de otros tres magos; con su ayuda las llamas desaparecerían en los próximos quince minutos. El trabajo de James, por el otro lado, era encargarse de incapacitar a los magos oscuros. Siendo auror tenía el poder de arrestarlos una vez la batalla hubiera terminado.

No sabían cuantos mortífagos se iban a encontrar en el Callejón, pero Sirius había dicho que lo tenían bajo control, así que James no había traído refuerzos con él. Si los hubiera llegado a necesitar, sólo tenía que levemente tocar la cadena que llevaba en el cuello y murmurar una contraseña. Una señal sería entonces recibida en el Ministerio por uno de sus subordinados y un grupo de seis aurores calificados habría sido despachado a su locación.

Se dieron un suave beso y Lily guió su grupo hacia las llamas. James observó una vez más el devastador paisaje que tenía frente suyo, y con decisión se dirigió a ayudar al desconocido.

—_¡Desmaius! _—era un hechizo fácil de bloquear, y su vocalización había sido muy fuerte para ser muy útil, pero había sido lanzado con la intención de prevenir al mago de su llegada.

El joven se volvió hacia él, su varita aún en dirección a los mortífagos que lo tenían rodeado. Un destello de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro. Uno de los mortífagos utilizó el momento de distracción para lanzarle un maleficio, pero el desconocido fue más rápido y salto lejos de la zona de impacto. El rayo de luz morado pasó por donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza.

James rápidamente se unió al duelo, posicionándose espalda a espalda con el hombre. Pensó en preguntarle su nombre, pero los mortífagos aún los superaban en número y consideró prudente esperar a que la batalla hubiera terminado para comenzar su interrogación.

Después de medio minuto, James se dio cuenta de que él y el extraño trabajaban bien juntos. Sus técnicas de combate eran parecidas, al igual que las estrategias que utilizaban. La coordinación que tenían era sorprendente si se consideraba que jamás habían hablado el uno con el otro. Rápidamente arrinconaron al primero de los mortífagos. Mientras James se dedicaba a distraer a los otros dos con escudos, luces y brotes de humo, el joven lo atacaba hechizo tras hechizo. La concentración del mago oscuro pronto estuvo completamente acaparada por el desconocido y en el momento justo él y James intercambiaron lugares, los ojos del mortífago siguieron los movimientos del joven mago, sin percatarse que aquel ya no era su mayor problema.

—_Expelliarmus_ —susurró el Instructor.

El hechizo rápidamente alcanzó al mortífago. Simple y efectivo. Su varita voló de su mano hacia el piso y su cuerpo fue expulsado hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio. James sonrió, sin siquiera pensar en chequear como el joven estaba enfrentando a los otros dos contrincantes. De alguna manera sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El mortífago intento ponerse de pie, pero el auror no le dio tiempo:

—_Incárcero _—murmuró. Gruesas cuerdas salieron de su varita, amarrando al mortífago.

_Uno menos_, pensó James_. Quedan dos. _

Los dos magos se separaron, tomando un oponente cada uno. James vio de reojo como el muchacho rápidamente dominaba al suyo, con menos de cinco hechizos. El auror siguió su ejemplo y en menos de cinco minutos el duelo estaba terminado. James se volvió hacia Sirius y Nymphadora para ver si necesitaban ayuda. Canuto ya había terminado con su enemigo y en ese minuto se encontraba ayudando a Lily con las últimas llamas del fuego mágico, la pelirroja estaba cubierta de cenizas pero en buen estado. Tonks se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, concluyendo su propio duelo sin ningún problema.

James no pudo evitar suspirar, Callejón Diagon era un completo desastre. Madera quemada y cenizas. Con un movimiento de su muñeca su varita volvió a su estuche. Los tres mortífagos con los cuales habían estado peleando estaban inconscientes y amarrados, gracias a la magia del joven mago. Sabía que los de Tonks y Sirius estaría igual de incapacitados.

James vio al extraño caminar hacia él. Tres varitas en su mano derecha, y su propia varita en ningún lugar visible. El auror sonrió, aquel era el joven más práctico que había conocido hasta ahora. Ponía a sus propios estudiantes en la Academia en vergüenza.

Recibió las varitas con su mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que estiraba la derecha y se presentaba.

—James Potter —dijo, su tono de voz era amigable, con la intención de que el joven no se sintiera intimidado.

Su nombre solía obtener diferentes reacciones de los magos y brujas que lo conocían por primera vez. Personas que aún lo consideraban un héroe por haber detenido a Voldemort tantos años atrás. Gente que lo pensaban una leyenda.

Pero el joven ni siquiera pestañeo ante la revelación.

—Henrik —contestó firmemente, mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Henrik Garroway.

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte, Liinak._

**&**


	5. Día A Día

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary: **A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween el murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A:** Dos semanas, como prometido. Me entretuve escribiendo este capítulo, fue uno de los más fáciles. Claro que se podría decir que es de _relleno_, nada de acción xD… pero bueno, algo es algo. A mí en lo personal me gusto, pero yo lo escribí así que mi opinión al respecto no debería ser tomada muy en serio. Que conste que aún no me devuelven a mi beta así que el texto fue revisado sólo por mí, si encuentran algún _error grave_, ¡déjenme saber para editarlo! Déjenme también su opinión en un review, me encanta saber que están pensando, ayuda a que se me ocurran ideas más locas y a no dejar un espacio importante en blanco. **Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, ¡**un abrazo para todos!

**N/A **(07.06.2009): Editado. Cambios menores, nada importante.

**&**

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo 5: Día… a día**

**&**

Miércoles – 08 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrar el cielo azul de una pieza que sus sentidos no lograban reconocer. Esperando que su mente despertara y trajera con ella los recuerdos de las últimas doce horas, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación. Había una ventana cubierta por gruesas cortinas de un azul oscuro, un escritorio con un par de pergaminos y un tintero. Un armario cerrado y una mesita de luz con una lámpara. Una puerta que el joven sabía daba a un baño y otra que se abría al pasillo.

Harry estaba en una habitación, en una de las tantas habitaciones de la Casa Black…

Recibiendo finalmente la información que su cabeza había estado buscando, el veinteañero ahogó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama, lentamente. Sus movimientos eran torpes y pesados, el exceso de trabajo por el cual su cuerpo había pasado el día anterior finalmente alcanzándolo y haciéndole pagar. Con un movimiento de la muñeca su varita apareció en su mano. Un susurro y un leve vaivén del artefacto, y las cortinas se corrieron, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana.

La primera vez que había despertado en aquella habitación, el día después del ataque al Callejón Diagon, le había sido difícil convencerse de que aquella era la misma casa que en su propia dimensión había albergado el histérico retrato de Walburga Black. Y no era solamente el hecho de que aquella pintura ya no se encontraba permanentemente pegada a la pared del hall de la casa.

El ambiente oscuro y depresivo que había caracterizado el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en su dimensión, había sido reemplazado en aquella por un hogar. Harry había sido recibido ahí cuando el Calderón Chorreante, luego del ataque, había sido considerado demasiado desprotegido.

La Casa Black era casi como una pensión en la cual Sirius Black era residente permanente y algo así como el casero (aunque realmente no actuara como uno). Magos y brujas de todas partes eran invitados a quedarse sin costo alguno. La mayoría de ellos el joven auror había reconocido como miembros de la Orden del Fénix que viajaban demasiado como para tener una residencia permanente. O como novatos del Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas que todavía no encontraban una casa en la cual residir.

Por su puesto, todos eran personas en las que Black tenía una gran confianza.

Bostezando y estirando sus entumecidos músculos, el mago se puso de pie. Había sido la misma rutina durante la última semana: despertarse y extrañar su departamento. Darse cuenta que no había una cabeza pelirroja en la almohada, a su lado, y que sus manos no estaban entrelazadas con las manos de la persona a la que más echaba de menos. Cada mañana recordaba con claridad la espeluznante mirada de Ginny cuando el joven intentaba hacer que se levantara y, cuando ya nada funcionaba, terminaba botándola de la cama. Por enésima vez en la semana, Harry se preguntó si habrían despedido a la pelirroja por llegar tarde a su entrenamiento.

Lentamente caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha y asegurarse de que su apariencia seguía siendo la de Henrik Garroway. Sabía que era imposible que esta hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Después de todo, su verdadera apariencia no era más real que la que tenía ahora.

Ningún hechizo escondía las facciones de Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió. Lentes de contacto solucionaban el problema de su vista y cambiaban el color de sus ojos a un frío gris. Una simple poción había alargado su cabello, pero aquello no era más que un proceso natural acelerado. Su pelo había sido un desastre, así que había solucionado el problema con un elástico. La mayoría de los cambios habían sido hechos bajo el atento ojo de Hermione, pero la colita había sido idea de su novia. Una leve imitación en honor de Bill Weasley, su hermano.

Era un disfraz a prueba de Ojoloco Moody, quien en aquella dimensión resultaba estar con vida. Si bien aún llevaba un leve parecido al Instructor James Potter, éste no era lo suficientemente notorio para que alguien que no supiera de la relación 'padre e hijo' se diera cuenta.

Después de vestirse en cómodas ropas de entrenamiento, bajó al primer piso. Al final de la escalera lo esperaban otros tres residentes de la Antigua Casa Black. Dos de ellos eran parte de la Academia, mientras que el tercero recién había salido de Hogwarts. Después de saludarlos cordialmente los cuatro salieron a la calle en silencio, era demasiado temprano para cualquier tipo de conversación animada.

El cuarteto iba vestido con ropa muggle, para evitar cualquier sospecha en el vecindario, pero durante los cuatro días que Harry llevaba corriendo con el grupo no recordaba haber nunca avisto a otra persona. Pasaban por las calles desiertas. A aquellas horas de la madrugada la mayoría de la gente aún se encontraba dormitando entre las tibias sabanas de sus camas.

Volvieron una hora y media después, y se dirigieron directo a la cocina. Ahí, Samantha Cooke los estaba esperando con el café hecho.

Cooke –como prefería que la llamaran– era una de las pocas mujeres que pertenecía a la Orden. Por supuesto, esto no era algo que la mujer fuera anunciando de izquierda a derecha. Su máscara era la de una muy animada y algo esquizofrénica desmemorizadora. Una desempleada desmemorizadora, para ser exactos. También, Harry había observado, era una de las amigas más cercanas de Sirius. O quizás más que una amiga, después de todo, vivían en la misma casa.

De cualquier forma, eso era una de las tantas cosas que Harry no tenía intenciones de investigar. Era bastante obvio que nadie más hablaba del asunto; como si fuera uno de esos secretos a voces de los que todo el mundo está enterado pero nadie tiene el permiso de usar como tema de conversación.

—¡Buenos Días! —dijo la mujer, revoloteando por la cocina. Como era normal, llevaba una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Cada uno de los muchachos contesto a la cortesía con más tenues variaciones de lo mismo. Benjamin, a quien ya casi consideraban un nuevo recluta de la Academia, continuó su camino directamente al gabinete donde guardaban las tazas. El joven sacó dos con cada mano y las repartió.

Su historia no era una de las más extrañas en aquella Casa, pero a Harry le había iluminado todo otro mundo de posibilidades nuevas en aquella dimensión. Un Gryffindor en Hogwarts, el joven había decidido convertirse en auror desde que se había enterado que su propio padre había sido asesinado a manos de los mortífagos. Ben, como lo llamaban, no había tenido más que tres meses de edad cuando había sucedido. Su padre había sido auror. Al igual que su madre y, hacía poco tiempo, su hermano mayor.

Ella era también parte de la Orden del Fénix, como alguna vez lo fue su marido antes de morir.

El nombre completo de Ben era Benjamin Baldric Longbottom. Su hermano se llamaba Neville y su madre era Alice. Los Longbottom, una de las familias más poderosas en el Mundo Mágico, apenas unos pasos atrás de los Potter. De las familias blancas, por supuesto.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Harry y Ben a un lado, Blake Ludovich y Lowell Innsmouth al otro. El primero era un auror nuevo, recién graduado de la Academia. Venía de una familia muggle con ascendencias rusas, su aspecto exterior era bastante crudo. Frío. Harry aún no le había escuchado más que monosílabos. Lowell era, más o menos, lo opuesto. Si bien el hombre era bastante callado, nunca estaba falto de una sonrisa. Parecía saber siempre la palabra justa en el momento correcto. Innsmouth era un mestizo, y su estigma era el hecho de que todos pensaran que era demasiado 'bueno' para integrarse al DALM.

Cooke comenzó a llenar las tasas una a una, regalando un innecesario comentario aquí y allá.

—Blake, cariño, el purpura es definitivamente tu color. Deberías dejar los tonos grises y comenzar a tomar en serio mis consejos.

—Barba, Low', barba. Con tu complexión necesitas un toque agresivo para verte algo más interesante. A las muchachas ya no les interesa ese aspecto bondadoso que inspiras.

—¿Ben, es ese aroma testimonio de que tomaste mis indirectas y cambiaste de colonia? Me alegra tanto que entendieras que cuando digo 'huele a huevo podrido' quiero decir 'huevo podrido'.

—Henrik, mi nuevo amigo, ¿te molestaría que te llamara Harry? —el auror casi se atraganta con su café, pero logro mantener la calma—. Henrik es un nombre para hombres con una poco más de experiencias en sus vidas. Nombres duros como ese, no van bien con tiernas criaturas como tú —terminó de decir la mujer, mientras le daba de palmaditas en la cabeza.

Después del café, otra ducha y un cambio de ropa, el cuarteto se alineó frente a la chimenea, listos para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo. Uno a uno los hombres desaparecieron en el misterioso mundo que eran las conexiones flu, hasta que sólo quedaba Harry.

Antes de saltar a las llamas verdes el auror miró a sus espaldas. Sirius Black estaba lentamente bajando por las escaleras, sus ojos medianamente abiertos.

—Buenos días —lanzó al aire, esperando alguna clase de respuesta del hombre semidormido.

Sirius se limitó a responder con un leve asentir de la cabeza y un gruñido que se asemejaba enormemente al de un viejo perro. Harry sonrió, confirmando finalmente una similitud entre las dos dimensiones. El Sirius de allí tampoco era una persona mañanera.

Sabiendo que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al Departamento de Misterios, dio un par de pasos hacía la chimenea. Con voz fuerte y alta recitó el lugar al que las llamas debían llevarlo. Con un último destello, Harry Potter dejó la Casa Black.

**&**

Alastor Moody miró a su alrededor con un mueca de asco en su rostro. Dos líneas de posibles reclutas adornaban el Área de Recepción de la Academia. Cuarenta y seis nerviosos adolescentes que pensaban poder con los tres años que tomaba moldear a un auror decente. La mitad de ellos se habría rendido al final de aquel año, abandonando el vago sueño de pertenecer al Departamento más codiciado del Ministerio. Cuarenta y seis… era un número mayor de los que habían recibido el año anterior. Moody se imaginó que algo tendría que ver con el anuncio que Crouch había hecho tres días atrás. Lord Voldemort había regresado, y un cierto sentido de patriotismo se había apoderado de los jóvenes magos y brujas.

No sería fácil entrenar a tantos, la disciplina tendría que ser incluso más severa que en otros años, pero aún así… El veterano auror tenía que admitir que ganar una guerra como aquella tenía mucho que ver con los números. Toda la ayuda que la población quisiera dar sería bien recibida.

No importaba que tan inepta aquella ayuda pudiera llegar a ser…

Silenciosamente el auror maldijo el día en que James Potter había decidido agraciar al mundo con su nacimiento. ¡El nervio del hombre! Alastor había sido el Director de la Academia por más de quince años, pero justo cuando decidía retirarse llegaba el Instructor Potter, dándole tal y tal razón para quedarse. El colmo de todo era que, una vez finalmente accedía a mantenerse como cabeza de la Academia… ¿Quién era Potter para decidir que él, Alastor Ojoloco Moody, uno de los aurores mejor catalogado de Gran Bretaña, necesitaba un asistente…? Y un muchacho, ni siquiera un auror con un par de años en terreno, pero un muchacho, probablemente recién graduado y sin experiencias…

Bueno… el chico podía mantenerse en un duelo, era capaz de ganarle a uno de sus mejores estudiantes del tercer año. Pero aún así. Él no necesitaba de un asistente. ¡Él no necesitaba ser _asistido _por nadie!

El muchacho era demasiado joven. Aquel era el problema. Ser un buen duelista no tenía ninguna relación con tener la experiencia para sobrevivir en batalla. Y aquel era un punto que Moody entendía muy bien, después de todo había perdido un ojo en una pelea salvándole la vida a un adolescente lo suficientemente ignorante como para pensar que podía ganar un duelo a base de maleficios y encantamientos.

La magia era un punto importante en una guerra mágica, pero la astucia y la sabiduría… era la experiencia lo que te mantenía con vida en los momentos críticos, lo que te ayudaba a salvar la vida de otros. La experiencia y el instinto de supervivencia.

Y era eso lo que tenía que enseñarle a aquellos 46 nuevos aspirantes.

Era lo que esperaba ya supiera su nuevo asistente.

_Alistair Garroway. ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre era ese?_

**&**

Harry se dirigió a paso firme hacia la oficina. Intentando no pensar en que la susodicha oficina pertenecía a su padre muerto. Intentando convencerse de que James Potter no era más que el reflejo del 'pudo ser' más grande de la historia, de _su_ historia.

Ahí, James Potter no era necesariamente el hombre que su propio padre pudo llegar a ser. Ahí, en aquella dimensión tan diferente, James Potter no era el nombre del padre de Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, sino el nombre del padre de cuatro otros chicos, hermanos a un Harry Potter que no logró sobrevivir la temida maldición de la muerte.

Allí, James y Lily Potter no eran más que un reflejo. El reflejo perfecto de los padres que él había perdido siendo tan joven…

Allí, James Potter era su jefe y nada más.

Abrió la puerta y entró, el Instructor estaba esperándolo sentado detrás de su escritorio. La ventana detrás de su silla mostraba una soleada mañana cuyo calor no lograba calentar la estancia. Harry trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, tratando de no demostrar su incomodidad.

—Henrik, por favor, toma asiento —su voz era amable e indiferente.

La curiosidad y las preguntas vagaban al fondo de sus ojos, apenas visibles para que Harry pudiera identificarlas.

Harry se sentó, internamente preguntándose cuál sería su nuevo trabajo. Estaba algo nervioso con aquella nueva tarea; aún cuando sabía que no sería más que una pantalla para su verdadera misión. Su tiempo se centraría en investigar la verdadera historia del Voldemort de aquella dimensión. La semana que ya llevaba de allegado a aquel Ministerio la había pasado aprobando diferentes pruebas y entrenando duramente a pedido de Sirius. El Departamento de Misterios quería asegurarse de que tenía el material necesario para sobrevivir y la voluntad necesaria para oponerse al Mago Oscuro sin titubear.

Después de recibir una buena evaluación, lo habían asignado al cuidado del tan prestigioso Instructor Potter, también a pedido de Sirius. El hombre pensaba que debido a su edad no podían trabajar juntos en el Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas, donde un joven de 21 años se vería fuera de lugar. No querían atraer atención innecesaria, después de todo. Trabajar en la Academia solucionaba aquel problema. Tendría la oportunidad de pasar desapercibido, si bien resaltaría por su 'mayor habilidad', como lo había planteado el animago.

Dentro de la Academia, el contacto más cercano que tenía el inefable, y el menos probable a hacer muchas preguntas, había sido nada menos que James Potter. Ante aquel planteamiento Harry no había podido objetar. No había razón alguna para que Henrik Garroway no quisiera trabajar bajo el afamado auror.

Para Harry, por el otro lado, estaba resultando ser una experiencia un tanto perturbadora.

—Te encontraras feliz de saber que he encontrado el trabajo perfecto para ti —comenzó el Instructor, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry pestañeó, el hombre se tomaba su tiempo para dar cualquier tipo de información. Aparentemente una cierta porción de dramatismo era necesaria para cada situación, cuando esta se relacionaba con James Potter. El hombre hizo una pausa, esperando que Henrik hiciera algún comentario.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, su expectación era palpable.

James sonrió nuevamente, estaba vez Harry detectó un aire malicioso al respecto.

¿Qué trabajo le consiguió el hombre, para poner una sonrisa de ese tipo en su rostro?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Me imagino que has escuchado hablar de Alastor Moody, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió. Lentamente.

—Él es, y ha sido por los últimos quince años como ya sabrás, el Director de la Academia —el auror espero por alguna afirmación de parte del joven, Harry volvió a asentir. Se había obligado a sí mismo investigar quienes eran las figuras de poder de aquel mundo. _Dumbledore en Hogwarts, Crouch en el Ministerio, Moody en la Academia_, se repitió mentalmente—. Te vio entrenando dos días atrás, aprueba de tus técnicas… Bueno, siendo el Instructor de la Academia, también juego el papel de subdirector —_McGonagall en Hogwarts, Fudge en el Ministerio y Potter en la Academia—_… Por lo cual tengo el poder de asignar miembros para formar parte de la facultad de académicos de la institución.

James Potter se puso de pie, extendió la mano hasta un pergamino que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Henrik, listo para darle la gran noticia.

—Usted tomará el lugar de asistente en Ataques y Duelo, clase que actualmente enseña nuestro estimado Director.

Harry dejó que su boca se abriera sin emitir un sonido, su sorpresa no era para nada fingida. ¿Asistente? Moody no estaría feliz al respecto.

James tomó el pergamino y se lo entregó al auror. Harry cerró la boca y miró los papeles. Era un simple contrato, con fecha de término un año desde aquel día. El trabajo venía con una remuneración por sí solo, aparte de la que ya recibía por ayudar al Ministerio con la pequeña situación que era Voldemort. _Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de posibles problemas económicos_, pensó. El resto del pergamino era un resumen de los objetivos que debería cumplir como parte del compromiso.

Tendría que felicitar a Sirius cuando llegara a Grimmauld Place, el trabajo era perfecto para sus circunstancias. Lo que fuera que le había dicho a Potter había sido efectivo. ¿Su responsabilidad? Abreviadamente: mantener feliz a Moody. Lo que directamente se traducía a mantenerse fuera de su camino. Estar tan ausente como fuera posible.

Aún así, aquella nueva responsabilidad no venía sin sus riesgos. Si Moody había llegado a ser el admirado auror que era, se debía en su mayoría a su asombrosa habilidad de sospechar de todo… y de todos.

Harry levantó la vista del pergamino. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de James. Un extraño brillo lo hizo reconsiderar toda la acomodación. ¿Era curiosidad lo que resplandecía en los ojos de James Potter?

¿Sospecha?

En aquel momento apareció en su cabeza la idea de que el Instructor tenía la esperanza de que Moody comenzara sospechar. Que el misterio que era Henrik Garroway se aclarara con la intervención del Director de la Academia…

**&**

Desde las sombras detrás de un par de estatuas, Moody observó a los reclutas de la Academia sentados en las mesas del comedor. Todos uniformados en las mismas túnicas, las que deberían usar por los siguientes tres años. Los años de entrenamiento apenas diferenciados por una franja de color en el brazo derecho. Estaban en silencio, demasiado agotados para mantener conversaciones coherentes. Preocupados de comer lo más rápido posible y dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Lo que habían hecho hasta ahora no era más que el precalentamiento. A los nuevos ya se les habían entregado sus horarios, el verdadero entrenamiento comenzaría a la mañana siguiente

A las cuatro y media.

Moody sonrió, él también tendría que despertarse temprano, pero llevaba haciendo lo mismo por más de cuarenta años.

Captó un movimiento en la entrada, inmediatamente su ojo mágico se dirigió a observar el lugar.

De la oscuridad del exterior aparecieron las siluetas de dos hombres. El Director frunció el ceño. _Sirius Black y Alistair Garroway_, pensó. Potter ya le habría avisado a su nuevo _asistente_ que estarían trabajando juntos. El muchacho se veía introvertido, probablemente asustado ante el prospecto de trabajar con él… ¿o no? El chico levantó la vista del suelo e inspecciono sus alrededores, sus ojos inmovilizándose en cada salida. Finalmente los ojos grises lo encontraron… ¿lo encontraron? Estaba escondido, bajo un encantamiento desilusionador… Los ojos del joven continuaron, habiéndose detenido apenas un momento en él. El Director se movió, incomodo.

Odiaba subestimar a las personas, podía llevar a serios inconvenientes en una pelea. Pero era una de aquellas características que no podía cambiar cuando se trataba de gente joven. Venía de una generación que creía ciegamente en el poder de la experiencia, y la mayor parte del tiempo –casi siempre– la experiencia conllevaba edad.

Mantendría su ojo en el muchacho, decidió. Su actitud era la de alguien mayor, no… su actitud era la de alguien con experiencia. Y para tener experiencia era necesario haber vivido, o sobrevivido, a través de momentos críticos.

Se veía joven… _veía _siendo la palabra de importancia.

**&**

En el momento en que Harry terminó de examinar el comedor volvió sus ojos al piso. El resto de sus sentidos manteniéndolo alerta sobre el resto del mundo. Necesitaba pensar, concentrarse aunque fuera por unos segundos en lo que tendría que hacer para protegerse de Alastor Moody. En su propia dimensión el hombre había llegado a ser una pequeña leyenda por su habilidad y éxito (si bien también por su excentricidad), pero no una persona que Harry hubiera conocido a fondo. En esa dimensión Moody obviamente había continuado ascendiendo en el Ministerio. Probablemente aquello estaba relacionado con el hecho de que en vez de Fudge dando las ordenes (Harry no había olvidado las clases de historia y política que había tenido a petición de Shacklebolt; la Academia había sido cerrada a principios de su gobierno) estaba Crouch, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era capturar mortífagos… oficio en el que Alastor Moody había, definitivamente, sido el mejor.

Aún era el mejor.

Todo se estaba volviendo un poco confuso; demasiados muertos revividos.

Y había tantas incógnitas aún por solucionar.

Harry había investigado superficialmente la historia de aquella dimensión, pero en ningún pergamino había registro de un Barty Crouch Jr. El hombre, después de Hogwarts, desaparecía sin rastro alguno… Por la muerte de Frank Longbottom no se había hecho ningún arresto. Tampoco existían sospechosos. No existía nada más que la noción de que habían sido mortífagos, en el sentido general de la palabra.

Sabía que Bellatrix Lestrange lo había asesinado, que sus padres habían sido milagrosamente rescatados por la Orden del Fénix. Pero aún no sabía si alguna vez alguna profecía había sido hecha y si no había sido así, por qué los Potter se habían escondido… Sabía que Peter había sido atrapado y condenado al Beso del Dementor. Que su padre había enfrentado a Voldemort una quinta vez. Que entre él y Dumbledore habían logrado debilitarlo lo suficiente para que la comunidad pensara que estaba muerto.

Sabía que Voldemort había vuelto, pero no sabía a través de que ritual, que magias. ¿Existían siquiera horcruxes en aquella dimensión?

Sirius jamás había mencionado a su hermano. Snape trabaja como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts… ¿pero a quién pertenecía su lealtad?

¿Qué había sucedido con Ron y Hermione, el troll y la piedra filosofal?

¿Ginny y la cámara secreta de Slytherin?

Sólo existía una persona que podía proporcionarle todas las respuestas. Un anciano que al paso que iba alcanzaría los 200 años en buena salud. Dumbledore podía contestarle… Pero; ¿se atrevería a decirle a Albus la realidad sobre las dimensiones?

Harry sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla. No había motivo para pensar en Albus Dumbledore en aquellos momentos. Después de todo ya tenía a uno de los magos más poderosos para enfrentar esa noche. Moody proporcionaría suficientes problemas para durarle el resto del mes.

**&**

_El hombre se revolvía inquieto en sus sueños. Sus ojos se desplazaban debajo de los parpados cerrados, como reconociendo rostros y escenas de un pasado no tan lejano que no había logrado olvidar. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban agarrando objetos que no estaban ahí. Sus labios se movían formando palabras que se perdían en la noche. Su voz era baja, susurros en el silencio de la oscuridad._

_No había manera de saber lo que el hombre estaba pensando, o el significado de sus palabras. _

_A él realmente no le importaba. El hombre estaba amarrado con cuerdas gruesas, su varita lejos de su alcance. No había manera de que se levantara y huyera. Ahora le pertenecía. Lo mantenía con vida, sí, pero no por mucho más. La luna llena sería pronto, la brillante luz de la Madre iluminaría la antigua mansión de su familia, acariciando la fría roca hasta alcanzar la ventana, entrando en la habitación… Este sería el número dos, simplemente porque había nacido bajo aquel número… Oh, no en la manera en que todos los veían, no, no, no. No es el número bajo el que te naces que te da cierta personalidad…_

_Es la personalidad que desarrollas la que decide tu número de vida. _

_Y tal como el primero había nacido para ser arrogante, egocéntrico… el líder, el número uno… así mismo, aquel había nacido para crecer creativamente, como la noche y el día, contradictorio. Tímido e indeciso. _

_Un ser de dos caras._

_Perfecto para ser su segundo sacrificio. _

_El corazón palpita con fuerza cuando las personas se sienten bajo amenaza, y él era una. Una gran amenazada. Un gran depredador. _

_Y crecería para ser aún peor. _

_El secreto que su familia había mantenido por generaciones y generaciones. _

—_Siglo tras siglo, muerte tras muerte —sonrió la sonrisa de un demente—. No te preocupes, tu turno vendrá pronto._

_Se devolvió para salir de la celda, su víctima aún dormía bajo los efectos de la poción._

—_Con el próximo aullar de los lobos._

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte., Liinak._

**&**


	6. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary: **A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween el murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A:** ¡GAH! Muy atrasada, lo sé. _¡Lo siento!_ Tuve un enorme bloqueo de autor, y no podía sacar ni una palabra de mi confundida cabeza, ni para esta historia y ni para el resto. Afortunadamente hace dos días se puso a llover sin parar (mis mejores trabajos son hechos cuando está lloviendo, se podría decir que la lluvia es una de mis mejores musas) y cuando me golpeo la inspiración este fanfic fue el afortunado de recibir toda mi atención. Bueno, ahora que la disculpa está hecha, ¡de verada espero que todavía me queden lectores! Primero que nada; **¡muchísimas gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior! **Espero que también dejen en este, jeje. Sexto capítulo, espero que les agrade. ¡Cierto! **Muchas gracias a Aliot02** quien hizo de beta para este capítulo.

**N/A** (07.06.09): Editado. Ningún cambio muy grande.

**&**

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones**

**&**

Viernes – 10 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Ron movió el caballo blanco a través del viejo tablero de ajedrez que había heredado de su abuelo. Intentaba concentrarse en el juego y no en la demacrada cara de su padre. Habían pasado ya diez días desde el ataque, apenas una dos desde que habían vuelto a vivir a la vieja Madriguera. Y su padre no se lo estaba tomando nada bien, incluso cuando él había demandado volver al mismo lugar en la que su esposa y su hijo habían muerto.

El pelirrojo suspiró, inseguro de cómo consolar a su padre… su propio ánimo dejaba mucho que desear. Ningún Weasley era el mismo desde aquel fatídico 31 de Julio. Fred y George tenían aún que reabrir su tienda de sortilegios. Bill y Fleur habían regresado a Francia, temiendo la guerra que parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Y quién podía culparlos? Ella estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo, era obvio que querían mantener a salvo a ambos pequeños.

Percy se había sumergido incluso más en su trabajo y Ginny, a Ginny parecía no afectarle de ningún modo. Ron podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a su hermana aquel año, sin siquiera tener que usar los cinco.

La última vez que la había visto, y probablemente la última vez que la volvería a ver, había sido en el funeral.

Él también había tenido intenciones de marcharse, llevarse su pequeña y volver a Covasna en Rumania. Recuperar su empleo de cantinero del cual había sido despedido debido a su extendido viaje a Gran Bretaña, y conversar con los compañeros de trabajo de Charlie para que le dieran uno que otro trabajo en la Reserva de Dragones. Pero ahora Charlie había muerto, al igual que su madre, y Ron ya no tenía el beneficio de ser hermano de uno de los mejores dragonolistas del lugar. Lo más probable era que en la taberna ya hubieran encontrado otro cantinero y que no hallara ayuda en la Reserva, y a Ron no le sobraba el dinero como para arriesgarse innecesariamente.

Además no era correcto dejar solo a su padre en un momento tan duro.

Arthur movió su torre, aplastando uno de los peones del mago. Ron pensó en su siguiente movimiento, en el tablero y en su vida real. Sabía que todos sus hermanos estarían bien con el tiempo. Él mismo estaba destrozado, pero aún así veía una luz al final del camino. Tenía toda una vida por delante. Era su padre quien lo preocupaba más, él y Molly habían llevado casados más de cuatro décadas. Era más difícil para él, cien veces más difícil. Y probablemente necesitaba de la compañía. El pelirrojo ya había decidido quedarse a vivir en la Madriguera, no era como si hubiera dejado muchas cosas en Rumania, la mayoría de sus posesiones las había traído con él.

Era un desempleado mago de 21 años con una bebe, viviendo en la casa de sus padres… de su padre.

No era un escenario muy alentador.

Movió uno de sus peones.

—El lunes entro a trabajar nuevamente —dijo Arthur, con aquel ronco hablar que Ron había escuchado por vez primera la noche después del funeral, cuando el viejo finalmente había decidido que su mujer no iba a volver a su lado.

Como si el mago no pudiera sacudirse la pena que tenía atragantada en la garganta.

—¿Crees que puedas conseguirme un puesto?

—No hables tonterías. Odiarías trabajar en el Ministerio, especialmente en mi Departamento.

Era cierto, pero aún así era más importante encontrar un empleo. Su padre, él y la bebe no podían vivir sólo del sustento del primero.

El alfil de su padre se movió en diagonal hasta quedar lado a lado con su caballo.

—Necesito trabajar, el poco dinero que tengo ahorrado no va a durar mucho más.

—Créeme, no hay espacio para otra personas en nuestra oficina. Pero podrías hablar con Dumbledore. Tomar algún puesto en Hogwarts.

Ron arqueo una ceja, no había puesto un pie en Hogwarts desde su graduación, pero estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de que ningún Profesor había abandonado su puesto.

—¿Hogwarts? —preguntó, sin mucho interés.

—Tengo entendido que Albus planea comenzar un nuevo electivo —Arthur se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo. Luego continuó—: Un nuevo Taller de Duelo, tengo entendido.

Duelo. Era una posibilidad.

Después de Hogwarts había ingresado a la Academia de Aurores, por dos años. Hasta que Elizabeth había nacido. La pequeña Lizzie. Ron había tenido que apurarse en buscar un trabajo para sustentarla. En Inglaterra no había lugar así que se había ido a Rumania, donde su hermano Charlie le había conseguido el trabajo de cantinero.

Aún así, su mejor ramo en la Academia había sido Táctica y Estrategia, no Duelo.

En el momento en que se decidía a mover su torre para destrozar el alfil de su padre, un llanto irrumpió el relativo silencio de la Madriguera. Acostumbrado ya a la rutina, Ron terminó de mover la pieza y se levantó. Se dirigió a la cocina donde un biberón previamente preparado esperaba a la pequeña. Cuando volvió a la sala de estar tenía una niña en los brazos. Piel blanca como la de una muñequita, y corto pero abundante pelo rojo. Un par de ojitos color azul igual a los de su padre.

Arthur sonrió, últimamente lo único que lograba levantarle el ánimo era la traviesa mirada de su nieta.

**&**

Harry recorrió los pasillos de la Academia con rapidez, esperando no llegar tarde. El edificio no era tan grande como Hogwarts, pero le faltaban todos los atajos que el castillo poseía. El auror simplemente no había tenido el tiempo para recorrerlo y familiarizarse con todos sus rincones. Todo aquello significaba que si quería llegar a sus reuniones con puntualidad tenía que apurarse. No que tuviera muchas reuniones a las que asistir. De hecho, aquella era apenas la segunda vez que lo llamaban a la Academia desde que lo habían 'contratado' como asistente. Y no era que quisiera que lo invitaran más seguido, la primera reunión había sido lo suficientemente desagradable como para no querer tener una segunda. Moody y su asistente-fobia, el hombre podía ser bastante desesperante como jefe. El anciano había llegado a sugerir que se uniera a los reclutas de primer año… ¡Ja!, como si eso fuera a suceder.

Su pasillo llegó a un abrupto final, el auror dobló a la derecha, y continuó con sus reflexiones. Llevaba ya cerca de dos semanas en aquella extraña dimensión. Dos semanas que Harry no podía dejar de considerar una completa pérdida de tiempo. Aparte de mantenerse en forma entrenando con los arrendatarios de la Casa Black, y tener extrañas y poco fructíferas conversaciones con Cooke, no había hecho nada.

Tratar de hablar con Sirius había sido difícil, el hombre después de todo tenía dos trabajos a los cuales asistir, uno como auror y el otro como inefable, y quizás un tercero, si su hipótesis era correcta, como miembro importante de la Orden del Fénix. Orden que estaba activa ahora más que antes. Los únicos tratando de encontrar a Voldemort, al mismo tiempo que eran los únicos a los cuales Henrik Garroway no tenía legítimo acceso. El auror podía sacar archivos e historias del Ministerio cuanto y cuando quisiera, siempre que contara con la aprobación de Sirius. Pero un montón de pergaminos no le servirían de nada si venían de un Ministerio corrupto.

Y aquella era una cuestión que Harry había dado por zanjada.

Quizás Crouch no estaba bajo el Imperius, eso era algo que no podía probar cierto ni falso, pero la influencia de mortífagos estaba ahí, escondida y disfrazada, pero ahí. En todas partes, a excepción del Departamento de Misterios y la Academia. El primer lugar se encontraba bajo los hechizos y encantamientos de generaciones de inefables que vigilaban a los trabajadores. El segundo bajo el ojo mágico de Moody y su inequívoca paranoia.

Harry tenía que consentir el genio detrás de aquel plan. La sutilidad de la integración de los mortífagos al Ministerio había sido indirecta, sutil. Harry ni siquiera los hubiera notado de no ser por el hecho de que aquel había sido su trabajo en su propia dimensión después de la guerra. No sólo encontrar a los mortífagos que habían huido tras la derrota de Voldemort, aquellos cuyo rostro conocía por las batallas. Su misión también había incluido cazar a los que se habían quedado con la idea de engañar al mundo entero, aquellos cuyo rostro solo había conocido el Señor Tenebroso. Los espías que trabajaban desde el interior del Ministerio, y que incluso habían logrado hacerse pasar por pobres víctimas de la tiranía del Lord.

Rostros de magos y brujas sin escrúpulos, rostros que había vuelto a encontrar ahí, vagando los pasillos, sonriendo…

Había llegado a la doble puerta que daba a la Sala de Conferencias, lugar en cual los Profesores se retiraban luego de cada clase, antes de devolverse a sus hogares. Aclarando su mente de los problemas en los cuales había estado pensando y para los cuales aún no tenía una solución, abrió la puerta e ingresó. Adentro lo esperaban Moody, Black y, para su sorpresa, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se detuvo, forzando su rostro a no mostrar ninguna expresión, aún cuando su corazón parecía querer escapar por su boca. Tres hombres muertos mirándolo desde sus asientos; un guardián, un padre y un mentor…

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo Albus ahí?

¿Había Sirius revelado su misión para el Departamento?

—Ah —dijo el más viejo de los presentes, sus ojos resplandeciendo detrás de sus anteojos de media luna—, tú debes ser Henrik Garroway, el nuevo asistente de Alastor.

Harry no pudo evitar aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

—Así es —dijo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con su cabeza—. Es un placer conocerle, Profesor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asintió, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro, sus ojos buscando los del joven mago. El auror dejó que sus ojos viajaran por la habitación, buscando una excusa para evitar la sutil lectura de sus sentimientos que el Director habría llevado a cabo si sus miradas se hubieran encontrado.

Era una sala grande. A un lado había algunos estantes repletos de libros, y distintas mesas de estudio con lámparas personales. Cómodos sillones y sofás acomodados de tal manera que sus ocupantes pudieran mirarse las caras, con una mesita aquí y allá. En la pared más cercana había una alta chimenea. Al otro lado, separado del resto por unos cuatro metros, había una mesa alargada rodeada de sillas. Ahí la pared no era más que un ventanal gigante que dejaba entrar los cálidos rayos de sol de media tarde.

Finalmente el palpitar de su corazón se tranquilizó y su mente volvió a los puntos que había estado reflexionando cuando entró a la habitación. La inspección no había tomado más de un docena de segundos, pero había sido suficiente para que se sintiera cómodo en aquella estancia y con aquellas personas.

—No tiene sentido que continuemos de pie —dijo Dumbledore, mientras se movía hacia los sillones. Moody lo siguió enseguida, no sin antes mirar a Henrik sospechosamente.

Sirius observó la interacción con indiferencia, Harry tuvo la sensación de que sus propios pensamientos estaban afinando los últimos detalles de un desconocido plan. Antes de que el joven auror pudiera alcanzar a los hombres, el inefable agarró su brazo y, sin darle tiempo de zafarse ante el repentino acercamiento, le susurró rápidamente al oído:

—Sé que esto no estaba estipulado en el contrato cuando te traje de tu hogar, pero les confiaría a estos dos magos mi propia vida… y la tuya —dicho esto continuó su camino.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, incapaz por un momento de moverse en ninguna dirección. Era una cuestión de confianza. Sirius básicamente le estaba preguntado en quien confiaba más, la institución o la persona. Podía devolverse, salir por la puerta y dirigirse al Ministerio. En ese caso el animago guardaría su secreto. O podía avanzar y sentarse entre ellos, dejar que Sirius contara su historia y esperar con los dedos cruzados pasar el juicio de Moody y Dumbledore.

Sirius Black le estaba preguntando de una manera bastante directa si existía la posibilidad de una amistad y una confianza… de una alianza fuera del Ministerio.

Y para eso Harry tenía una respuesta clara, definitiva. Sin importar cuánto hubiera intentado negar que aquel hombre fuera su padrino. Aquel hombre podría no ser el Sirius Black que él conocía, pero eso no quería decir que no podía llegar a conocer a aquel Sirius Black.

Si es que eso tenía algo de sentido.

Avanzó hacia los magos y se dejo caer en el sillón, al lado del inefable. Su postura era relajada e indiferente y no hizo más que ganarle una mueca de desagrado de Moody y un excesivo chispear de los azules ojos de Dumbledore. Harry sonrió animadamente, realmente más cómodo de lo que se había sentido en días. Si querían tratarlo como un simple joven que no entendía mucho sobre nada, ¿quién era él para impedirlo? Después de todo era ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser normal y no el reacio héroe al que todos se volvían por respuestas.

Decidiendo que le tocaba a Sirius hacer el trabajo en aquella instancia, decidió despreocuparse de todo por unos minutos y simplemente disfrutar del show. El animago pareció notar el cambio de actitud en él, y rompió el silencio que había caído en la sala con un leve carraspeo de su garganta.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en Umbridge. Al menos en aquel Ministerio Crouch no la tenía de _Asistente Especial_.

—Albus, Alastor —comenzó el inefable, sin perder su momento, Harry tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se las arreglaría el mago para explicar la increíble situación en la que se encontraban—… Henrik, aquí, es de otra dimensión.

_Bien_, pensó el auror, _eso no se puede tomar como una explicación, ¿o sí?_

Harry miró a los dos hombres que tenía al frente, tratando de identificar que pensaban ante tal revelación. Después de unos segundos de silencio, consideró la tarea menos que un desafío; descifrar a dos de los magos más poderosos e influyentes del Mundo Mágico no era tan difícil como se podría pensar en un principio.

Moody simplemente no creí una palabra de lo que había dicho Sirius y estaba preguntándose que lo había poseído para aceptar tener una reunión con el hombre en un principio. Y Dumbledore, confiado en que Sirius no haría una broma de tal magnitud frente al Director de la Academia, estaba concentradísimo en rellenar él mismo todos los blancos que el animago había dejado en su poco-explicativa afirmación.

Ambos habían aceptado el hecho de que Henrik Garroway no era su verdadero nombre… lo cual tenía a Moody mirándolo con desconfianza y a Dumbledore mirándolo con curiosidad. No sabía sobre el Profesor, pero Harry estaba seguro que Alastor Moody había sospechado que 'Henrik Garroway' no era su nombre por más de unos pocos días…

Sirius había –limpia y expertamente– pasado todo el asunto a sus manos. Harry consideró su situación. Aquella era la oportunidad que había estado buscando para conseguir la confianza de ambos magos y, así mismo, la información que solamente la Orden del Fénix manejaba.

Decidió comenzar por el asunto en que ambos magos parecían estar de acuerdo.

—Vale decir que Henrik Garroway no es mi verdadero nombre —dijo apresuradamente, antes de que Moody tuviera tiempo de interrumpirlo. El siguiente pasó, sabía, era quizás tomar un riesgo innecesario. El mago aun así prosiguió—. Desafortunadamente no puedo decirles mi nombre —de reojo pudo ver a Sirius asintiendo ante su confesión—…. Pero mis amigos y familia siempre me han llamado Harry.

**&**

Madame Pince entró en la biblioteca ya sabiendo a quien encontraría en su interior. Dentro de una zona enteramente delimitada por la enorme cantidad de libros que la rodeaban, Hermione Granger estaba sumergida en su investigación. La bibliotecaria no tenía la menor idea de qué podría tratarse ahora, la joven bruja siempre estaba investigando algo. No porque ella se lo pidiera, oh no, aquel trabajo era enteramente de un interés personal. Pero no podía decirle nada mientras cumpliera con las pocas responsabilidades que su cargo de Asistente de Biblioteca traía consigo.

No es que ella necesitara de una asistente. El contrato de trabajo de Hermione Granger podía decir muchas cosas, entre las cuales nombraba como empleadora a Mme. Irma Pince. Pero aquello no era más que una pantalla que Dumbledore había inventado para excusar la excesiva presencia de la joven bruja en su Biblioteca.

Entrometido viejo loco.

Irma Pince no sabía exactamente en que trabajaba la Srta. Granger en su tiempo libre, pero estaba casi segura de que aquellos proyectos eran impulsados nada más y nada menos que por el entrometido Director. Y por esa misma razón ella no tenía derecho a interrumpirla, o pedirle que le devolviera sus libros, o echarla de la Biblioteca cuando fuera tiempo de cerrar. La bruja incluso tenía sus aposentos en el mismo castillo por lo cual no había problema alguno si decidía trabajar todos los fines de semana hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Granger levantó la cabeza de su libro y notó su presencia. Era un chiquilla bonita, que debería estar divirtiéndose con gente de su propia edad en alguno de los pubs de Hogsmeade, y no utilizando espacio en _su_ Biblioteca.

Aunque también había ocasiones en las que la bruja desaparecía por semanas, para luego volver cargada de nuevos volúmenes que estudiar. Y entonces nuevamente comenzaban las investigaciones y las vigilias.

La joven la saludó con un jovial movimiento de su mano, como si pasar todo el día estudiando libros viejos le diera energía. Mme. Pince le respondió con un sobrio asentir de su cabeza, y se dirigió a su escritorio. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, Albus Dumbledore apareció en la puerta con una desconcertante túnica purpura. Ni siquiera la saludó apropiadamente, se dirigió inmediatamente a la bruja detrás de la fortaleza de libros.

Madame Pince resopló, enfadada. Habían convertido su preciada Biblioteca en un Centro de Investigaciones No Autorizado. CINA, así la llamaría de ahora en adelante.

Cada vez que el Director y la ex alumna tuvieran esas extrañas reuniones en su territorio.

**&**

—¡Jullien, Aiden!

Lily sonrió ante los vanos intentos de James por levantar a sus hijos a desayunar. El mismísimo Cornamenta nunca había sido un madrugador, y sus propios vicios volvían a atormentarlo en la forma de Jullien y Aiden. Ambos muchachos tenían un grave problema: la inhabilidad, heredad de su padre, de despegar la cabeza de sus respectivas almohadas.

La pelirroja sospechaba que Renée tendría el mismo problema, si el hecho que estuviera dormitando con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa era algún indicio. Por otro lado estaba Corine, la bruja observó a su hija. Alta y delgada, como James, pelo cobrizo desordenado, y las mismas pecas que ella había odiado tanto en su adolescencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la adolescente, sintiéndose observada.

—¿No puede mirar una madre a su hija?

Corine no respondió, decidiendo concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos. _El noble deporte de los magos_. Quidditch, la bruja era una verdadera fanática del juego. Otra característica que decía James Potter a gritos.

—¡Aiden, es hora de levantarse! ¡Jullien, eso va para ti también!

Lily prosiguió a poner los platos con comida en la mesa, el jarro con jugo, y algo de té. Con unas palmaditas despertó a su hija menor, para después salir de la cocina en dirección al final de la escalera. Ahí su esposo la esperaba con una expresión de esperanza. Ella le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso.

–¡Muchachos, el desayuno está servido!

**&**

Aiden escuchó el grito de su madre tendido en su cama y lo ignoró. Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las delgadas cortinas, iluminando parte de la habitación. La épica melodía de la música de Beethoven salía fuerte del equipo muggle, tapando en su mayoría el bajo zumbido de su computadora. Era simplemente muy holgazán para moverse, por mucho que su estomago le demandara algo de desayuno. Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, ni la anterior a esa. La verdad es que no había estado durmiendo bien desde que había vuelto de la casa de su amigo…

El adolescente suspiró. Jullien y Renée eran aún muy pequeños para entenderlo, pero él y Corine ya habían discutido la situación. Ambos habían escuchado las periódicas discusiones de sus padres, los susurros intercambiados con Sirius y Remus, y las reuniones secretas a las que salían cada semana dejando a Aiden a cargo de la casa. Él leía los periódicos habitualmente. No era para nada un secreto, solamente un tema que sus padres se rehusaban a discutir con ellos.

Voldemort estaba de vuelta. Incluso el Ministerio lo había admitido.

Y la Orden del Fénix estaba de vuelta también, el liderazgo de Dumbledore nuevamente era el consejo más buscado por docenas de magos y brujas. Sus padres estaban una vez más en la línea de fuego, en la mira de los periodistas y a disposición del Ministerios como los héroes de una guerra que estaba por reanudarse. Y Aiden sabía que ellos no tenían la intención de moverse de aquel lugar. Eran dos personas enamoradas con las confrontaciones, un mago y una bruja dispuestos a dar todo por los ideales de justicia y libertad y vida… ideales con los que habían sido condicionados luego de la muerte del hermano que hacía apenas un mes que sabía había existido.

Una pareja que había sobrevivido con la fama de ser parte de aquel selecto grupo de personas que le habían plantado cara al Señor Tenebroso en su época de más poder. Sólo que no había sido su época de más poder… Aiden no se consideraba a sí mismo un genio, por su inteligencia parecía sobrepasar las usuales perspectivas. En ese entonces Voldemort no había tenido la experiencia suficiente para saber cómo derrocar al Ministerio. Había sido un mago cometiendo ciertos errores por primera vez, errores que no volvería a cometer. La última Guerra debía haber cambiado al mago oscuro tanto como había cambiado a sus propios padres. Ahora tenían el problema de un líder más inteligente. Mejor preparado.

No estaba tan asustado como estaba preocupado. Sabía que en su hogar y en el colegio siempre estaría protegido. Él era el heredero de la Casa Potter después de todo, primer hijo de James y Lily Potter, héroes indiscutibles del Mundo Mágico y…

¿Por qué no decirlo?

Era el aprendiz del mago considerado más poderoso. A escondidas de sus padres y el resto del mundo. Él era el aprendiz de Albus Dumbledore. Era el heredero de su nombre y títulos.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente. Ideas como aquellas, pensamientos de guerra… No tenía razón alguna para andar divagando sobre la evolución sicológica de Lord Voldemort a través de los años. Pero su especialidad era sentarse y analizar las cosas, y su cabeza había estado procesando información desde el momento en que había comenzado a investigar la existencia de un posible hermano –Harry James Potter– del que nunca antes había escuchado hablar. El hijo de James y Lily Potter, sus padres. _Su_ hermano mayor.

Asesinado el 31 de Octubre de 1981, a la edad de un año. Ahijado a Sirius Black y sobrino adoptivo del resto de los merodeadores.

Eran sorprendentes todas las cosas que había ignorado. Todo lo que se le había ocultado por el simple hecho de ser joven.

De descubrir la muerte de Harry Potter había pasado a la revelación de Peter Pettigrew como traidor. A la épica casería que habían comenzado su padre y su madre, aquella que había durado cuatro largos años. Aquella obsesión de vengar la muerte de su hijo. La batalla en la que Voldemort había sido finalmente derrotado, batalla a la que su madre, ya embarazada con él, había asistido. Era como si su propia existencia marcara la derrota del mago más temido de los últimos tiempos.

Sólo que no había sido derrotado realmente…

Y había además una profecía.

_Toc-toc._

Hubiera tenido algo de energía en su cuerpo, Aiden habría pegado un salto debido a la inesperada interrupción. Dejó escapar el aire que sin saber estaba reteniendo. Con desgano se sentó al borde de la cama, al mismo tiempo su madre entraba en la habitación, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Pero Aiden sabía que ella no haría preguntas, no cuando al preguntar se arriesgaba a discutir asuntos de importancia; secretos de los que Aiden no debería tener conocimiento alguno.

—El desayuno está listo —fue abrupto y rápido, como si de verdad hubiera estado haciendo un esfuerzo por decir otra cosa.

El joven mago asintió, sin dejar escapar palabra alguna. La comunicación con cualquiera de sus padres había sido escasa desde que había vuelto. No era sólo el hecho de que le hubieran ocultado la existencia de su hermano, el verdadero heredero a la Casa Potter. No era sólo que intentaran ocultarle la reformación de la Orden, negarle la verdad del regreso de Voldemort o de sus amenazas.

Había una profecía, hecha la noche en que su hermano fue asesinado. _Halloween 1981_, pensó, _la noche en que un montón de poderes desconocidos decidió mi futuro. _

Una profecía que incumbía a dos personas y un monstruo.

Lily le sonrió y Aiden le devolvió el gesto. Podían aparentar lo que no era por el resto de sus vidas si significa unos momentos más de calma antes de la tormenta.

Ni Harry, ni la Orden, ni Voldemort. Nada esto era la causa de su alejamiento. Era que él conocía aquellas ominosas palabras, y ellos ignoraban su existencia… por ahora.

Pues se tendrían que enterar tarde o temprano…

_Mejor más tarde que temprano_. Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Y el joven se dio cuenta de que él y sus padres, él y el resto de su familia, él y el resto del mundo… estaban a kilómetros de distancia.

Él estaba solo.

Esperando su tres veces maldecido destino.

**&**

Augusta Longbottom se rehusaba a tener miedo, aún cuando su situación actual no daba lugar a la tranquilidad y el relajo. Estaba en su cocina, atada a una silla, dos mortífagos haciendo de guardias mientras el resto del grupo iba detrás de su nuera con la intención de matarla. Los cuerpos de sus dos elfos domésticos yacían en el frío suelo de baldosa, la abundante sangre que salía de sus heridas formando un gran charco a sus pies. Estaba enojada, impaciente y asqueada ante la situación, pero no dejaría que la intimidaran. Nadie la vería rogar jamás.

No importaba cuantos Cruciatus le aplicaran.

**&**

Alice Longbottom estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón que una vez había pertenecido al padre de Frank, en la casa de Augusta. La vieja mujer se encontraba en la cocina ordenando a los elfos domésticos de un lado para el otro, tratando de encontrar algo útil que hacer. Era una tarde helada, inusual en medio de las vacaciones de verano y la Casa Longbottom era una residencia enorme, difícil de mantener a una buena temperatura. Ahí, en la sala de estar, la chimenea estaba cargada de leña, la cual alimentaba un poderoso fuego mágico que alumbraba todo de un tono azul.

Sonrió, aquella noche tendría a sus dos chicos para la cena. Neville había reservado especialmente aquel fin de semana, seguro de que Ben pasaría las pruebas de la Academia y que una celebración sería organizada, ya más de cuatro meses atrás. Claro que ni el viernes ni el sábado había pasado a verlas, probablemente muy ocupado con aquella nueva novia de él, Hannah Abbott.

Pero no podía culparlo, su hijo mayor era un buen hombre. Temerario como su padre y trabajador como ella misma. Ambas cualidades que lo habían llevado a ser uno de los aurores más prominentes de su generación. Su hijo iba a llegar a hacer grandes cosas, Frank y ella lo habían sabido desde siempre, pero ahora el resto del Mundo Mágico comenzaba a verlo también.

No podía culparlo, pero eso no detenía los deseos de una madre por ver a su hijo más seguido. Especialmente después de haber despedido a Ben, quien se había cambiado a la Casa Black de tal manera de estar mejor enfocado en su entrenamiento. Augusta y ella nunca habían tenido muchos problemas de convivencia, pero ahora que pasaban tanto tiempo por sí mismas, era difícil mantener una conversación sin comenzar a discutir. Era algo a lo que tendrían que acostumbrarse, aún cuando vivir solas nuera y suegra no era lo que había tenido planeado al casarse con Frank.

Alice se incorporó, planeando ayudar a la vieja señora en la cocina, incluso cuando sabía que Augusta no apreciaría el gesto. La matriarca Longbottom era una mujer fuerte y testaruda, y se negaba a aceptar que su edad sí le ponía límites a lo que podía o no hacer. Día a día llevaba a cabo las mismas actividades, las cuales desempeñaba desde que su primer y único hijo había nacido.

La bruja sonrió, Augusta probablemente pensaba que descansar no era más que una inútil acción establecida para que los holgazanes pudieran perder el tiempo con una excusa.

Cuando se proponía atravesar la puerta sus instintos la llamaron a agacharse, la bruja se dejó llevar y con un fluido movimiento se encontró en el pasillo. El rojo hechizo chocó con fuerza en la pared delante de ella, chamuscando el viejo papel decorativo que cubría la pared. Analizando el lugar en que había golpeado, Alice decidió que si se hubiera quedado en el mismo lugar el maleficio aún así habría fallado. Quién fuera su atacante, no tenía una buena puntería… La primera idea que le vino a la cabeza fue la de correr. Correr, encontrar a su suegra y accionar el traslador que estaba en su pieza.

Rápidamente la descartó, el correr a la cocina le advertiría a su atacante donde se encontraba Augusta. Sería seguida, si es que no alcanzada. Si por suerte alcanzaba a encontrar a la matriarca y dejaba a su atacante detrás, tendría que rehacer parte del mismo camino para luego desviarse a su habitación, y ese era un riesgo muy grande para tomarlo.

En segundo lugar pensó en enfrentar al atacante ella sola. Era una aurora después de todo. Que ahora trabajara en la parte burocrática de su Departamento no quería decir que hubiera olvidado el entrenamiento que había recibido de joven. Ni la técnica y experiencia que había ganado en terreno. El problema era que no sabía el número de sus atacantes. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era ilógico creer que quien hubiera tirado el hechizo estuviera solo, tenían que ser dos como mínimo…

Fue entonces que llegó a su cabeza la idea de Voldemort, el anuncio del Ministro y las investigaciones que había estado supervisando el último mes.

_Mortífagos_, pensó. Y la idea de hacerles frente voló de su cabeza.

Todo aquel proceso mental le tomó menos de veinte segundos y su siguiente acción fue también basada completamente en su instinto. Tomando impulso se echó a correr por el pasillo hacia su izquierda, no con destino a la cocina, sino a la biblioteca. Estaba en el tercer piso, si la seguían los mantendría alejados de Augusta. Esquivó así el segundo maleficio, el cual le habría llegado de lleno en la cabeza si no se hubiera puesto en marcha.

Alice confirmó una de sus hipótesis, había definitivamente más de uno.

De ellos uno tenía una puntería excelente, y el otro no.

_Podría ser peor_, pensó la bruja. _Ambos podrían ser buenos con la varita. _

Logró avanzar un par de metro antes de que distintos hechizos comenzaran a iluminar el angosto pasillo. Alice movió bruscamente su muñeca, contenta de aún usar el estuche reglamentario para los aurores, el cual llevaba enlazado a su antebrazo. Sin siquiera murmurar las palabras latinas que conformaban el encantamiento, un brillante escudo celeste se materializo a su espalda, protegiéndola de la mayoría de los maleficios. Claro que existían tres maldiciones que ni su escudo más fuerte sería capaz de frenar.

Así que se dedicó a correr en zigzag, agachándose de vez en cuando, pero siempre en movimiento, y siempre hacia delante. Sabía que una vez alcanzara las escaleras las cosas se volverían incluso más peligrosas. Se convertiría en un blanco fácil.

Una maldición de color verde esmeralda estuvo cerca de impactar su brazo izquierdo. Alice sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago, comenzaba a dudar si saldría de ese enredo con vida. Pero no podía dejar de poner sus esperanzas en la biblioteca y la chimenea que se encontraba en esta. Quizás podría llamar y pedir ayuda antes de que la mataran, dándole a Augusta una oportunidad de escapar.

Y pensar que la vieja mujer ignoraba el ataque en que se encontraba su hogar, ¡si tan solo hubiera una manera de darle a entender que tenía que salir de ahí!

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte., Liinak._

**&**


	7. La Gran Aventura de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary: **A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween el murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A:** Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Atrasada. Lo siento, pero que se le va a hacer. Aquí ya está la siguiente entrega, especialmente larga para ustedes (¡6486 palabras de solo de historia!), espero les guste mucho y me dejen un review. **Muchísimas gracias**, a todas las personas que me han dejado ya un review, los adoró, y si no fuera por ustedes probablemente esta historia habría sido abandonada hace harto rato. Gracias, también, a **Aliot02** por discutir todas mis ideas locas y ayudarme a darles forma. Eso es todo. ¡Disfruten!

**N/A **(08.06.2009): Editado. Ningún cambio importante.

**&**

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo Siete: La Gran Aventura de Dumbledore**

**&**

Domingo – 12 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Hannah Abbot abrochó el último botón de su túnica y se miró en el espejo. El color damasco de la tela favorecía su color de pelo y el simple collar que Neville le había regalado la noche anterior contrastaba perfectamente con el diseño. Un leve cosquilleo apareció en su estomago, la bruja se hizo una mueca así misma a través del espejo. Aquella noche conocería finalmente a la familia de Nev, y por alguna razón desconocida aquello tenía sus nervios de punta. Realmente quería ser aceptada por las dos mujeres más importantes en la vida de su novio, pero no había escuchado más que historias de terror acerca de ellas. Una ex auror y la Gran Matriarca de la Casa Longbottom. Se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Alisando las invisibles arrugas de la tela, Hannah decidió que estaba lista. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Neville saliera de la ducha y se vistiera, ¿y decían las mujeres se tardaban arreglándose? Si su novio no se apuraba llegarían tarde, y estaba casi cien por ciento segura que las anfitrionas pensarían que había sido su culpa. Impaciente, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. El dormitorio del auror no era muy grande, tan solo había espacio suficiente para la cama, una mesita de luz, y el armario.

Neville vivía en un departamento pequeño, en un edificio de apariencia muggle que quedaba cerca del Ministerio, en Londres. Subsidiada por el mismo DALM, la residencia servía de hogar a todos los aurores más jóvenes; la carne de cañón. Magos solteros, sin responsabilidades, que ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo cosas para el Departamento y tratando de subir en la jerarquía del Ministerio. La cercanía física que el lugar tenía con la institución, sólo le aseguraba a Hannah que no los jóvenes no eran más que la infantería encargada de defender al Ministerio y a su Ministro a toda costa, en lo que llegaba la caballería.

Con toda honestidad, Hannah odiaba aquel lugar, y sospechaba que a su novio no le gustaba mucho más. Neville pasaba tanto tiempo en sus investigaciones que, en realidad, sólo llegaba ahí para dormir un par de horas, darse una ducha, y cambiarse de ropa. Afortunadamente, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que al auror le dieran un pequeño ascenso, pasando así de auror recién graduado y con paga mínima, a auror a secas y paga normal.

Con eso, Hannah estaba segura que podría convencerlo de que arrendasen un lugar propio. Entre los dos.

_Dulce adiós, apartamento de–_

Un suave zumbido interrumpió su sabrosa despedida. La bruja recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta encontrar la fuente del sonido. Sobre la cama, la túnica que Neville se había quitado antes de entrar al baño.

La bruja se acercó y agarró la ropa, algo estaba vibrando en su bolsillo. Hannah se preguntó si sería una falta a la privacidad de su novio el revisarlo. Apenas pausó un par de segundos, para luego decidir que Nev no podía enojarse poro una nimiedad como aquella. Con cuidado (después de todo, ¿quién sabe que guardan los aurores en sus bolsillos?), introdujo la mano en las profundidades de la tela, para que luego esta reapareciera con la varita de cerezo de su novio. Brillaba con un suave color rojo, y el movimiento vibratorio le hacia cosquillas en la mano.

Hannah estaba cuestionándose el extraño comportamiento de la varita cuando el color rojo de esta gano en fuerza, y el suave vibrar pasó a ser extraños espasmos. La bruja la dejó caer en la cama, alarmada, y corrió a la puerta del baño. Levantó la mano para golpear la dura superficie, al mismo tiempo que notaba como ella entera estaba temblando.

_Toc – Toc_

Neville no respondió. Hannah apoyó el oído contra la puerta, pero no le llegó más que el sonido del agua corriendo. Desesperada, y sabiendo que el tiempo que tenían era limitado, la pateó con todas sus fuerzas; una, dos, tres veces. Finalmente el seguro de la puerta cedió, revelando un mojado Neville saliendo de la ducha con una toalla afirmada a la cintura.

—¿Uh? —la pregunta perpleja del mago no necesitaba de más elaboración.

Hannah se preguntó cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, y decidió que una respuesta directa era la mejor opción en momentos como aquellos. Neville era un auror, ¿no? Seguramente no tenía que endulzarle situaciones como esa.

—La Mansión Longbottom está bajo ataque.

La reacción de Neville Longbottom fue inmediata. Corrió a su cama y tomó su varita. Un hechizo y estaba seco, otro y ya tenía puesta su túnica de combate. Abrazó rápidamente a su novia, y antes de abandonar el apartamento, le dijo:

—Llama a Ben, dile que me encuentre allá.

**&**

Cuando reapareció en Lancashire, en la cima de una de las colinas que rodeaban los jardines de la casa, Neville experimentó por vez primera la extraña sensación de su corazón saltándose un latido. El escenario que se presentaba ante sus ojos no era muy prometedor.

Después de intentar aparecerse a la propiedad –ya tantas décadas parte de la Familia Longbottom– y haber encontrado una poderosa barrera que le prohibía la entrada, el auror había tenido que recurrir a su traslador. Era un delicado anillo de plata que siempre llevaba puesto en su mano derecha. Había sido un regalo de su madre el día que se había ido de casa, para que así nunca se olvidara de regresar.

Neville había tenido la esperanza de una vez llegara el ataque acabara de comenzar, pero había estado equivocado. Su varita había sufrido un retraso al intentar advertirlo. Quienes estuvieran dentro habían logrado desactivar la primera y la segunda barrera, tan solo ignorando la tercera… Quienes estuvieran ahí… Pero el auror ya sabía quiénes eran. La Marca Tenebrosa brillaba horrible y mortal, sobre su hogar de infancia. Una serpiente verde, saliendo de la plateada calavera de un ser humano.

Signo seguro de que un asesinato había sido cometido. Y quizás dos.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, activó los encantamientos de protección que su túnica proveía; no eran extremadamente fuertes, pero eran lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparse de maleficios de primer y segundo año. Realmente útil cuando la mayoría de los hechizos inmovilizadores se encontraban en esa categoría.

El seco sonido de un cuerpo tocando tierra lo alertó de la llegada de su hermano.

Unos segundos de silencio reinaron entre los dos, mientras Nevilla dejaba que su hermano pequeño llevara acabo la misma inspección que él había hecho. Una tirada de maldiciones dejaron la boca de Benjamín, en eco de lo que su hermano mayor había hecho anteriormente. Después de todo, había sido él quien le había enseñado aquel rosario.

Ben miró a su hermano por alguna palabra de ánimo, y se sorprendió por lo que encontró ahí. Neville Longbottom siempre había sido una persona tranquila y callada, un trabajador incansable. Desde que él tenía memoria, su hermano siempre había tenido una sonrisa que ofrecer, una broma que contar, una palmada que darle a alguien en la espalda. Siempre velando por los demás, con el mismo cuidado que ofrecía a sus plantas en el invernadero. Un as en Herbología, y un perfeccionista en Defensa. Auror bajo los deseos de su madre, y los de su padre muerto; auror por la simple ambición de vengar una injusticia cometida tantos años atrás.

Para Ben, Neville siempre había sido su hermano favorito (y no sólo porque fuer su único hermano); ahora finalmente lo veía como un auror en terreno, un superior cuyas órdenes debían ser obedecidas. Un líder, _su_ líder.

Y un mago terriblemente enojado.

—Entraremos por el frente, la puerta debe estar abierta. De esa manera causaremos menos bulla. El ataque ya ha sido consumado o está por terminar, sino no habrían conjurado la Marca. Estarán con la guardia baja, piensan que lograron desarmar las protecciones de la casa, y que están seguros detrás de su barrera antiaparición. Pero no sabían del escudo de alerta que yo tenía puesto y tampoco sabían que vendríamos... Según ellos, este era un ataque simple, nada más que una anciana y una bruja sola —Neville pausó, tratando de controlar la furia que amenazaba con superarlo—. Una vez dentro veremos como continuar; todo dependerá de su hay sobrevivientes o no.

Ben asintió. Tratando de tragarse el nudo que había aparecido en su garganta ante la mención de 'sobrevivientes'. Él había escuchado los rumores, al igual que todo auror en entrenamiento.

Los ataques… los mortífagos.

El Señor Tenebroso.

La voz de Neville lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

—Vamos.

Ben conjuró un escudo, y se puso al lado de su hermano. Juntos comenzaron el descenso.

**&**

Como Neville predijo, no había guardias en la entrada. La puerta estaba semi-abierta, y ya adentro no se escuchaba nada. El auror empujó la puerta con la mano izquierda, su varita apuntando a la altura de su hombro. Ésta se deslizó sin emitir crujido. El recibidor se veía tan acogedor como siempre, la suave luz de las tardes de verano entraba por los ventanales, alumbrando los muebles y sacando reflejos del lustroso piso de madera. Frente a la puerta, la escalera principal subía al segundo piso, sus viejos escalones cubiertos por una mullida alfombra. A la izquierda un arco de madera daba a paso al pasillo que, de tomarlo, llevaría a la primera de las salas de estar. Neville formó un mapa de su hogar en su mente y llegó a una decisión. Lentamente, con las piernas arqueadas y la varita lista; exactamente como le habían enseñado en la Academia, entró al recibidor, adecuando sus sentidos para alertarlo del más leve sonido o movimiento. Desde la entrada no podía ver realmente el interior del pasillo, así que cautelosamente se deslizó hasta estar cara a cara con el mal alumbrado pasaje. No había amenaza visible.

Con su mano, le señaló a Ben que pasara rápidamente entre él y la pared, hacia las escaleras. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir las instrucciones de su hermano. Tratando de imitar lo mejor posible los movimientos del auror, cruzó el espacio que su hermano protegía, y subió tantos escalones como se atrevió. Antes de darse cuenta, Neville ya estaba detrás de él, suavemente empujándolo por la espalda para que avanzara con calma. La alfombra acallaba el sonido de sus pasos.

Tampoco encontraron nada en el segundo piso.

La casa era enorme. En el primer piso había dos salas de estar diferentes, el comedor y la cocina, más dos baños. Cuatro habitaciones en el segundo, dos baños. Dos habitaciones más en el tercer, un baño, y la biblioteca. Sin contar el invernadero adyacente a la casa. Mentalmente Neville se dio el gusto de insultar al desconocido arquitecto por construir una edificación tan difícil de defender.

—¿A dónde ahora? —susurró Ben.

El auror miró a su hermano, y por primera vez desde que Hannah le había dado la mala noticia, se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. La Marca Tenebrosa sobrevolaba el techo de su hogar, y él se apresuraba a entrar sin dar noticia alguna al Departamento, con sólo el apoyo de su hermano menor… ¿Y en qué había estado pensado? En salvar a su madre y su abuela, por supuesto… cualquiera fuera el costo. Y su hermano había estado pensando en lo mismo, ambos habían terminado en Gryffindor después de todo.

Trató de aclarar su cabeza. Hannah habría llamado al Departamento, para denunciar el ataque; pero con todos los puntos burocráticos por los cuales tendría que pasar, el equipo de aurores que mandaran no llegaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. La Mansión Longbottom era una propiedad privada, no afectaría para nada al Ministerio que los magos oscuros la destrozaran, por lo tanto, tenía prioridad cero.

Por otro lado estaba la Orden.

Neville sopesó sus opciones. Desde la chimenea del tercer piso había una conexión directa con la oficina de Dumbledore, gracias a la relación entre su madre y la organización. Pero eso significaba subir hasta el tercer piso, y él sospechaba que su madre y abuela habrían estado en el primero al ser atacadas. Necesitaban cubrir la casa–

_¡CRASH!_

—Tú a la biblioteca. Llama a Dumbledore, pide refuerzos.

Ben observó a su hermano alejarse escaleras abajo, resistiendo la tentación de seguirlo. Pero el auror tenía razón. Si los mortífagos seguían ahí su mejor opción era convocar a la Orden.

**&**

Dumbledore observó al joven sentado frente a su escritorio. Un sentimiento de orgullo y alegría en su viejo corazón…

Alastor se lo había prestado para una entrevista, luego de la pequeña revelación que había sido aquella inesperada reunión en la Academia. Harry, como se habían dado a llamarlo mientras no hubiera oídos ajenos al secreto (por lo menos Sirius y él; Moody jamás llamaba a nadie por algo más que no fuera su apellido), había aceptado la invitación con agrado. Después de todo, había dicho el muchacho, no tenía planes para aquel domingo.

—¿Estarías dispuesto, Harry, ha responderme un par de preguntas?

Albus observó como la expresión del joven se aclaraba, mientras la máscara del personaje se deslizaba en su lugar. _Sorprendentes escudos mentales para alguien de su edad_, pensó, sin realmente estar alegre al respecto_._

—Puede preguntar, Profesor. Pero no le prometo una respuesta.

El director sonrió, aceptando las condiciones.

—Ayer hablamos bastante sobre el funcionamiento del Portal, asombroso artefacto, realmente; pero lamentablemente, y a falta de tiempo, no llegamos a tocar la razón del contacto —se detuvo, dándole al auror tiempo para comenzar a formar una respuesta en su cabeza—. Sirius mencionó que Voldemort —el joven ni siquiera pestañeo ante la mención del nombre—… ya no existe de donde tú provienes.

—Voldemort está muerto, sí.

—Pero no viniste a decirnos como murió. Viniste a intentar matarlo tú mismo —Dumbledore continuó.

Harry permaneció en silencio. No era así como había imaginado que iría la conversación cuando había aceptado la invitación del anciano. Pero realmente debió habérselo esperado. Tanto tiempo hablando con una pintura, había logrado que se olvidara de lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser el Director de carne y hueso. ¿Había Dumbledore averiguado su verdadera identidad tan rápido?

—No vine a matarlo, por ahora debo averiguar si puede ser derrotado de la misma manera —Y sí podía, _entonces_ lo destruiría.

—¿Y de qué manera sería esa?

Harry guardó silencio.

—¿Ya no confías en mí, Harry?

_Por supuesto que confío en Ud., Profesor, _pensó el auror, antes de procesar completamente la oración. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore, y su mundo poco a poco se vino abajo.

—¿Pro– Profesor?

—Morí, ¿no es así? Junio de 1997…

Las esmeraldas verdes de Harry se cristalizaron con lágrimas sin derramar. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana, tratando de recuperar su personaje. Él no era Harry Potter, sino Henrik Garroway.

Las palabras del retrato resonaron en su mente: …_Ahora dentro de este círculo es donde esta lo más interesante. En el centro Harry, según mis investigaciones, es donde se encuentra la dimensión de los muertos. El cielo y el infierno si lo prefieres así. Pero, por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que en el paraíso existan siete Dumbledores, o nueve Harrys. No, sólo puede haber un alma o espíritu, una sola esencia por persona_

Pero no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?

_Cuando una persona muere, no lo hace por completo, su espíritu continúa viviendo en todos sus alter-egos, de ahí el término de reencarnación…_

Con la manga de su túnica se enjuagó los ojos, para luego volverse hacia el Director; quien continuaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

—Pero usted dijo, su retrato digo… —el auror se aclaró la garganta—. Dijo que la reencarnación no podía ser consciente. Que dos personas en un mismo cuerpo…

—Y mi retrato tenía razón —Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió hacia el joven—… No dos personas en un cuerpo; _una_ esencia reunida —sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar—. Soy un mago de muchos años, Harry, y ya todos mis alter-egos se han reunido en mí. Y esa es la razón de que te recuerde, aún cuando en esta dimensión no nos conocimos hasta ayer.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar una manera de refutar lo que el mago le estaba diciendo… Si aquel benévolo anciano sosteniéndolo por los hombros era realmente _su_ Albus Dumbledore. ¿Era entonces Sirius _su_ Sirius, James y Lily _sus_ padres?

—¿Profesor? —una voz resonó en la oficina.

Harry y el Director se volvieron hacia la chimenea, donde la cabeza sin cuerpo de un pálido Benjamín Longbottom flotaba en un contundente fuego de llamas verdes. Los ojos del joven pasaron rápidamente del Director a Henrik, y de vuelta.

—Benjamin, muchacho, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el Profesor, sabiendo que no podían ser buenas noticias.

Ben dudó unos segundos, ante la presencia del auror, pero aún así continuó.

—Mortífagos en la Mansión, Director. Neville fue solo a… me mandó a pedir refuerzos.

Harry entendió la vacilación, no podía mencionar a la Orden delante de un trabajador del Ministerio; y aquel era exactamente su alias. Nada más que un trabajador para el Ministerio. Con su mano izquierda palpó la varita amarrada a su antebrazo derecho.

—¿Tiene libre paso entre ésta chimenea y la de la Mansión?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

—Quizás deberíamos esperar a llamar a la Orden.

—Neville fue solo tras los mortífagos, Ben es tan sólo un recluta —el auror levantó una ceja como si no considerada necesario terminar la frase—… Para cuando la Orden esté lista será muy tarde —Harry entonces comprendió el miedo que se asomó a los ojos del Director—. Ya no tengo dieciséis años, Profesor. No importa lo que recuerde, mi trabajo ahora _es_ cazar magos oscuros.

**&**

Neville vio al par de mortífagos antes de que ellos lo avistaran a él, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Tres contra uno no era una pelea muy justa. Pero también había visto a una cuarta persona, en el piso. Sangrando en el suelo.

Su madre.

Se apoyó contra la pared, sabiendo que si se movía mucho los mortífagos podrían verlo fácilmente. Estaba _desilusionado,_ pero el más leve movimiento podía delatarlo. Trató de ralentizar su respiración, y pensar en una forma de salir de su predicamento.

Después de mandar a Ben a la biblioteca había bajado corriendo las escaleras, sin pensar en que alguno de los magos oscuros hubiera decidido ir a cerrar la puerta. Por suerte no había encontrado a nadie en el recibidor, sino en el pasillo. El hechizo había pasado zumbando por sobre su cabeza, y no es que lo hubiera sentido venir; mientras bajaba corriendo, cuando ya iba en los últimos escalones, se tropezó con una arruga en la alfombra, que lo mandó de bruces al suelo. No es que se quejara tampoco, después de todo, su torpeza le acaba de salvar la vida.

El mortífago había estado tan sorprendido por el asombros escape, que Neville había tenido la oportunidad de oro de lanzarle una maldición desde el suelo. Y así lo había hecho, justo cuando el otro se recuperaba de su shock para mandar un _Diffindo_ hacia él. El hechizo del auror, afortunadamente, golpeo a su objetivo primero, logrando desviar la maldición cortadora que no acababa de abandonarla. En resumen, el mortífago había caído inconsciente en el suelo, y Neville había terminado con un profundo corte en su cara en lugar de su cuello.

Se había levantado, silenciado y amarrado al mortífago (sin olvidarse de quitarle la varita y cualquier otro medio de escape), y había aplicado un hechizo de coagulación a su rostro (que dolió como los mil demonios). Luego había continuado a _desilusionarse_, para seguir por el pasillo.

El auror respiró profundo, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno. A la cuenta de tres atacaría. No tenía sentido quedarse quieto ahí sin hacer nada. No mientras su madre sangraba en el piso rodeada de impíos asesinos.

El auror comenzó a contar en su mente.

_Uno, dos–_

Una mano lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, tirándolo al suelo, mientras con la otra le tapaban la boca, evitando que gritara. Una voz susurró cerca de su oído.

—Mi nombre es Henrik Garroway, auror. Ben llamó a Hogwarts, yo respondí. La Orden está en camino.

Neville asintió. El mismo hombre que lo sostenía en el suelo, lo ayudó a levantarse.

Pero no había tiempo para conversaciones, los mortífagos los habían escuchado y ya estaban en movimiento. El desconocido, Henrik, habló de nuevo.

—Dime Neville, ¿ataque o defensa?

—Defensa.

—Mantén las imperdonables lejos de mí, ¿ok?

_Quién lo diría_, pensó el auror Longbottom, _quizás salga con vida después de todo_.

Neville conjuró un escudo, justo cuando la primera maldición se dirigía hacia ellos. Una vez esta se desintegró contra su escudo, Henrik se lanzó por la puerta. Era una estrategia peligrosa, pero cabía la posibilidad de que funcionara. Los tres mortífagos inmediatamente volvieron sus maldiciones contra el auror. Garroway levantó un escudo simple, enfocando sus fuerzas en responder maldición por maldición. Neville entró a la habitación sin que lo notaran; el otro auror lo había dejado claro, intervenir sólo cuando las imperdonables comenzaran a volar.

—¡_Crucio_! —el rayo de luz rojo voló de la varita de uno de los mortífagos hacia la espalda del auror, Garroway ni siquiera se inmuto. Neville actuó con rapidez, después de todo, aquel era un truco que sólo podía llevar a cabo una vez. Ya para la segunda sus atacantes estarían preparados.

—_¡Accio!_ —gritó al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba de tal modo que el mortífago que volaba hacia él, se atravesara justo por donde pasaba la maldición.

Sus cálculos fueron perfectos, el mortífago que había atraído hacia sí cayó al piso entre gritos de dolor, mientras que el que lanzaba la maldición estaba muy sorprendido para detenerla. Garroway, mandó un hechizo hacia ellos:

—_¡Incárcero!_ —raudas cuerdas ataron al mortífago.

—_¡Expelliarmus! —_gritó Neville, quitándole su varita. Al mismo tiempo que re-conjuraba su escudo.

—_¡Avada Kedavra! —_una voz gritó a su espalda. Neville rodó por el suelo, evitando la maldición asesina.

—_¡Depulso!_ —una de las sillas, salió expulsada hacia el mortífago.

—_¡Reducto!_

La silla explotó en cientos de pedazos. Neville miró a su costado, su madre estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia.

—_¡Diffin–!_

—_¡Expulso! —_el mortífago voló por los aires. Neville se puso de pie, y corrió hacia su madre. Estaba respirando. La levitó con cuidado detrás de uno de los sofás.

—_¡Diffindo!_ —la maldición alcanzó a Garroway en el hombro.

—_¡Fumos!_ —gritó Neville, la habitación inmediatamente llenándose del humo que salió de su varita. No se veía nada y era difícil respirar. Garroway usó la oportunidad para recuperarse.

—_¡Incendio!_ —la maldición alcanzó a su objetivo, el auror no perdió el tiempo— _¡Desmaius!_

—_¡Crucio!_ —había todavía otro mortífago con una varita.

—_¡Depulso!_ —la mesita de te se atravesó en el camino de la maldición, Neville bajo la varita y conjuro un escudo. Había revelado su posición.

—_¡Avada Keda–!_

—_¡Bombarda! —_el lugar en que estaba parado el mortífago explotó. Garroway no perdió la oportunidad— _¡Desmaius!_

Neville esperó la represalia con su varita lista, pero el silencio era absoluto. Y entre el humo, el polvo y el fuego, que todavía ardía, no se podía ver absolutamente nada. El auror desactivó su escudo.

—_Ventulus_ —una ráfaga de viento salió de la punta de su varita, esclareciendo el aire.

A su derecha, Henrik Garroway estaba apoyado contra la pared, un profundo corte en su hombro derecho. Al frente de él, uno de los mortífagos yacía en el suelo, en llamas e inconsciente. Otro cerca de la puerta, amarrado y sin su varita. El tercero estaba a su izquierda, inconsciente, en una esquina, sangre brotando de su máscara. Su varita aún en su mano.

—_Expelliarmus_ —la varita voló hacia Garroway.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neville, señalando el hombro del mago. Este asintió, al mismo tiempo que procedía a amarrar y silenciar a los mortífagos.

Neville, se llevó la mano al corte que tenía en la cara y frunció el seño, eso iba a dejar una fea cicatriz.

En medio de la habitación, un hermoso fénix rojo y dorado anunció la llegada de la Orden del Fénix.

Neville se preguntó qué había sucedido con Ben y su abuela.

**&**

Lunes – 13 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Harry sintió la mirada del animago perforándole la cabeza. Aquella era un situación realmente incomoda, y la expresión de sospecha que el inefable tenía en su rostro no ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad. Era temprano en la mañana, y cinco minutos atrás el auror había estado tranquilamente durmiendo en su cuarto y soñando sobre su novia. Eso claro, hasta que el suspicaz inefable lo había despertado, demandando que bajara a la cocina.

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de cambiarse, el auror seguía en sus pijamas y su hombro, lastimado el día anterior, gustoso le anunciaba su presencia en la forma de una persisten punzada.

Tampoco le habían permitido cocinarse algo de desayuno.

Sirius Black, por el otro lado, parecía que llevaba despierto horas; lo cual era realmente extraño, si se consideraba que el inefable jamás abría un ojo antes de las nueve. Estaba vestido con su uniforme, y su postura era la de aquel a punto de iniciar una despiadada interrogación. Aquello no era justo, Harry aún estaba tratando de llegar a términos con las revelaciones que Dumbledore le había hecho en la última interrogación en la cual había participado.

Estaban sentados en la cocina. Uno frente al otro.

—Sabes sobre la Orden.

_Una extraña frase para comenzar una conversación_, pensó el auror. Harry no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para mentir, y quizás aquel había sido el malévolo plan de Black. Asintió.

—Ayer hubo una reunión, debido al ataque a los Longbottom —continuó el inefable, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

Si bien Harry y Neville habían logrado salvar a Alicia, Augusta Longbottom no había tenido el mismo final. No había muerto, pero el estado catatónico en el cual había terminado luego de la continua tortura de los mortífagos era suficiente para que Harry, Neville, y el resto de la Orden se sintieran mal por no haber actuado más rápido. El Director le había dicho que haría una reunión para conmemorar la memoria de aquella vieja amiga.

—Dumbledore me pidió que me quedara atrás, después que todos se habían ido, dijo que quería que habláramos sobre ti.

Harry asintió, mentalmente maldición la intromisión del buen intencionado de Dumbledore.

Quizás que cosas había revelado.

—Me pidió permiso para que te unieras a la Orden.

Harry pestañeo, aquella sí que era una conversación de un solo hablante. ¿Iría a hacer preguntas o no?

—De primeras me sorprendió que me hubiera pedido permiso, después de todo tienes veintiún años —Sirius pauso—. ¿O no?

—Sí —contestó Harry, por decir algo.

—Luego me pareció extraño… que me hubiera pedido permiso a mí.

Y he ahí la cuestión. Dumbledore sutilmente había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad, la duda. Harry sintió como los sentimientos que había sido tan exitoso de encerrar lejos, trataban de escapar.

—Actuaba como si nos conociéramos de antes… y después recordé que tú y él habían tenido una reunión privada.

Harry ya sabía la siguiente pregunta que saldría de su boca.

—¿Nos conocíamos, Harry? ¿En tu dimensión? —Sirius apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa, y se movió hacia adelante. Estaba, literalmente al borde de su silla esperando por una respuesta—. Porque Dumbledore parase pensar que sí.

Harry consideró sus opciones. Por un lado podía mentir, decir que no, que Dumbledore estaba equivocado… pero esa sola frase lo condenaría, después de todo: Dumbledore jamás se equivocaba. Sirius luego iría a visitar al Director y le preguntaría directamente. Y el auror ya sabía cual sería la respuesta del anciano. Por otro lado, podía decir la verdad… no toda la verdad, sólo parte de ella. Aceptar que, en efecto, sí se habían conocido. Pero negar una relación de cualquier tipo. Definitivamente negar la relación padrino/ahijado.

Harry respiró profundo, tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo. Era definitivamente muy temprano para estar haciendo esa clase de decisiones.

Asintió.

—Nos conocíamos, antes de que murieras.

Mentalmente se preparó para lo que venía.

Sirius buscó los ojos de Harry, hasta que los encontró.

—Sólo una pregunta más— incluso el inefable parecía asustado ante la pregunta

Harry meditó: una pregunta más no podía develar más cosas, ¿o sí? Sin romper el contacto visual, asintió.

—¿Éramos cercanos?

Harry trató de hablar sobre el nudo que acaba de formarse en su garganta. Honestamente, _nada_ podía prepararlo para una situación como aquella. ¿Quién había decidido mandarlo a _él _a esa dimensión?

_¿Debería mentir?_

—Podría decirse que —no, no tenía sentido tratar de mentir—… Sí, éramos cercanos.

**&**

Se detuvo frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del pasillo. Era gracioso, sentirse como un niño de once años, perdido entre clase y clase. Tratando de encontrar el camino, al mismo tiempo que trataba de evadir a Snape lo más posible. Los partidos de Quidditch y las bromas de los gemelos.

Ron sonrió, su hija vendría a estudiar ahí en… oh, diez años más. Sujetó a la bebe más cerca de su pecho, como si ya le disgustara el día en que tendría que dejarla ir, para que se subiera al Expreso de Hogwarts. Sola entre gente desconocida. Se pasó la mano libre por el pelo rojo, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Su padre finalmente había terminado por echarlo a través de la chimenea, a las Tres Escobas: _Dumbledore te está esperando_, había dicho. _Y no le importa que lleves a Lizzie; dice que quiere conocerla._

A mitad de camino, entre Hogsmeade y el castillo, la pequeña se había quedado dormida. Era una mañana tranquila, el sol alumbraba delicado las aguas del lago, y hasta el Bosque Prohibido se veía menos tenebroso de lo que él recordaba. La verdad es que era excelente tiempo para un paseo, y a la niña le hacía bien cambiar de aire de vez en cuando. Incluso si la sorpresa de lo nuevo la agotaba al punto de dormirla. Acomodó a Lizzie en su brazo, era liviana como una pluma; principalmente gracias a los encantamientos en su moño, regalo de los gemelos. La niña emitió un pequeño quejido para luego agarrar con su pequeña mano la mantita que la cubría y continuar durmiendo.

Continuó por el silencioso pasillo, disfrutando del silencio y el espacio; y aún así echando de menos el bullicio de los niños y adolescentes. Ya no le quedaban amigos de esos tiempos, reflexionó, quizás le escribiría una carta a Neville cuando volviera a la Madriguera. Habían sido compañeros de cuarto en Gryffindor, y compañeros de clase durante el poco tiempo que duró en la Academia. Buenos amigos, hasta que se tuvo que ir a Romania. Quizás era hora de retomar aquella amistad.

En poco tiempo alcanzó la Gárgola que daba a la oficina del Director, sólo para darse cuenta que su padre había olvidado darle la contraseña. Desanimado, giró sobre sí mismo y se apoyó contra la pared, ladeó la cabeza hacia la estatua, y sintiéndose como un estúpido, preguntó:

—¿No podrías avisarle al Director que estoy aquí, verdad?

La Gárgola permaneció inmóvil

—Ya me parecía que no.

Suspirando, Ron se preparó para lo que –estaba seguro– sería una larga espera. El suave golpear de pasos en el pasillo destruyeron, afortunadamente, aquella hipótesis. Por la esquina de uno de los pasajes, apareció una joven bruja de desordenado pelo castaño, con su cabeza enterrada en un gigantesco libro que levitaba sobre su varita. Ron la reconoció como una Ravenclaw de su año, aunque no podía realmente recordad su nombre.

—Hola.

La bruja dio un pequeño brinco, para luego cerrar el libro, meterlo en el hueco bajo su brazo y mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Buenos Días —una expresión de concentración se asentó en su rostro—. Gryffindor, ¿no? Uno de los Weasleys.

Ron asintió y se acercó a ella:

—Ron Weasley —dijo, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para estrecharle la mano. Hermione la tomó con una tentativa sonrisa.

—Hermione Granger.

_Granger_, pensó el mago, _ah, sí, la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año_. Sonrió. Por un largo tiempo él había sido uno de los tantos magos celosos de la bruja; de sus notas, y de su habilidad para siempre lograr un encantamiento antes que cualquier otra persona.

—Y esta es Elizabeth Weasley, quien estará encantada de haberte conocida una vez se despierte.

Hermione se acercó para ver la carita de la bebe, una sonrisa plasmándose perfectamente en su rostro.

—Es hermosa. ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

—Quince meses —contestó el mago—. ¿Estás trabajando en Hogwarts?

—Sí, asistente de biblioteca.

—Bueno, a ti siempre te gustaron los libros, ¿no? —dijo el pelirrojo, gesticulando hacia el masivo tomo que la bruja llevaba bajo el brazo.

Hermione miró el libro, recordando que no había ido hasta ahí para quedarse conversando con el ex Gryffindor.

—¿Vienes a ver al Director? —dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano a la Gárgola.

—Sí, por lo del Taller de Duelo.

—Pues estás de suerte —asintió la bruja—. El Profesor Dumbledore rechazó el viernes al último de los postulantes; supongo que eso te deja a ti con el trabajo.

Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las noticias.

—Ojalá así sea.

La bruja se acercó a la estatua y murmuró:

—Meigas Fritas.

La Gárgola se movió a un lado, dando pasó a las escaleras que subían al despacho del Director. La bruja miró a Ron, señalando que podían subir juntos. El pelirrojo sonrió, y entró a su lado. Las escaleras comenzaron a ascender por sí mismas.

—¿Auror? —preguntó ella.

—No —contestó él.

—Entonces definitivamente te lo darán. Dumbledore no quiere más gente vinculada con él Ministerio —dijo la bruja, al tiempo que las escaleras se detenían frente a la puerta.

Hermione levantó la mano para golpear, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó desde el otro lado:

—_Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. Por favor, entren._

**&**

_Hermione se paseaba por su oficina, mordiendo la punta de su pluma de águila favorita. Harry se había ido hacia menos de dos semanas, y ya las cosas estaban empezando a salirse de control. Soltando un bufido se adelantó hacia su escritorio y tomó una edición del _Profeta_ de hacia una semana, en la página principal se podía leer: _Auror Potter abandona el Ministerio, el-niño-que-vivió se toma unas vacaciones.

_De alguna manera, Rita Skeeter se había enterado de que Harry –técnicamente– ya no estaba trabajando para Shacklebolt. Y no había encontrado mejor idea que hacer un artículo sensacionalista al respecto. El Ministerio rápidamente había sido inundado de cartas y howlers preguntando por la veracidad de la noticia; ¿podía ser que su héroe los hubiera abandonado?_

_Y ya no era sólo el público en general. No había –casi– nada de malo en un montón de mujeres histéricas, si se ignoraba la epidemia de dolores de cabeza que sus gritos y protestas estaban provocando. No, el verdadero problema estaba en el área en que su novio trabajaba. El Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas estaba en una desorganización general. Los criminales a través de toda Gran Bretaña habían decidido en conjunto que 'buenas' noticias como aquella debían ser celebradas a lo grande. ¿Él auror Potter ya no estaba trabajando? ¡Pero qué mejor momento que éste para salir y cometer todos aquellos delitos que habían tenido tanto miedo de realizar? _

_Quizás el DALM habría logrado mantener aquellas revueltas bajo control. Pero no, el momento en que los falsos rumores sobre la deslealtad del niño-vivió-y-venció habían comenzado a esparcirse, era el momento en que tres magos oscuros se declaraban nuevos Señores Tenebrosos, ¡cada uno adjudicando la muerte de Harry a sus manos!_

_Ni siquiera seguía un patrón lógico. De vacaciones a desleal, de desleal a muerto. ¿Qué se diría después?_

—_Harry Potter abducido por marcianos verdes —susurró la bruja._

_Ahora los howlers que llegaban no preguntaban sobre las vacaciones del auror leían: _¿Perdone, Ministro, pero, es cierto que está intentando ocultarnos la muerte de Harry Potter en manos de unos criminales de poca monta_? _

—_¡Por favor! —irritada, Hermione lanzó el periódico a la cesta de la basura y se sentó en su escritorio. _

_Necesitaban una manera de comunicarse con Harry, pero mandar a alguien más a través de aquel Portal era demasiado riesgoso. Tampoco sabían si podían enviar objetos. Mandar una carta estaba fuera de la cuestión, si llegaba a pasar a la otra dimensión y caía en las manos equivocadas el alias de Harry sería arruinado. Todo sería mucho más fácil si los magos usaran teléfonos celulares. _Llamadas telefónicas inter-dimensionales, eso sí que sería genial_._

_Alguien golpeo a su puerta. _

—_¿Sí?—preguntó al aire._

_La puerta se abrió un poco, y de entre la rendija apareció la cabeza de su pelirrojo favorito. _

—_¿Ocupada?_

_La bruja sacudió la cabeza. Ron entró a la oficina, le beso suavemente la mejilla y tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá que Hermione usaba sólo para relajarse y leer. _

—_Estaba tratando de idear alguna forma de comunicarnos con Harry —le admitió a su novio._

—_Y yo vine a darte una solución —dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa como de haberse ganado la lotería. Hermione se incorporó en su asiento—. Ayer pase la tarde con George, en la tienda, y después de plantearle nuestro problema me pidió que te entregara esto._

_Del bolsillo trasero saco un par de cajitas de fósforo. O por lo menos eso era lo que parecían antes de que el joven las golpeara con la punta de su varita, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba: "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_. Las cajitas negras se agrandaron y estiraron hasta convertirse en dos agendas de cuero marrón, con el engravado de dos letras al centro que formaban un extravagante símbolo: _GF_._

_El pelirrojo se los entregó a su novia, con un gesto solemne. Ella los recibió y los dejó en su escritorio. _

—_¿GF? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano._

—_George y Fred. Estos cuadernos son el proyecto en el que los gemelos estaban trabajando cuando… cuando Fred murió —Ron se movió incomodo en el sillón. Fred era un tema que no se tocaba mucho en la familia Weasley; una muerte que aún no se terminaba de superar—. George lo encontró hace algunos meses entre sus cosas, y decidió que era hora de terminarlo. La clave la habían decidido de antemano, en honor a los merodeadores._

_Hermione abrió una de las agendas. En la parte interior de la portada decía: _Sortilegios Weasley_._

—_Son más que simples cuadernos, ¿verdad?_

_Ron asintió. _

—_Escribe en ese. Cualquier cosa, en cualquier página._

_La bruja tomó la pluma que momentos atrás había estado mordisqueando y la llevó al tintero negro; luego a la primera página. _Mi nombre es Hermione Granger_. Las palabras se quedaron ahí, nada cambio. Miró a su novio por más instrucciones._

—_Abre el otro._

_Y así lo hizo; en la primera página, de su puño y letras, se podía leer: _Mi nombre es Hermione Granger_. La bruja sonrió, encanta._

—_Debe ser magia muy avanzada; ningún hechizo que yo conozco logra este efecto —dijo Hermione, pensando en las inmensas posibilidades… ¿llamadas telefónicas inter-dimensionales?_

—_No lo conocerías, es una combinación de hechizos que ellos mismo inventaron._

—_Tus hermanos eran genios —susurró la bruja por lo bajo._

—_George aún lo es; sólo hay que convencerlo de que siga inventando —dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a al escritorio._

—_Si lo mandamos por el Portal… podría perderse para siempre._

—_Se lo dije, pero aún así quiere que nos los quedemos. Dice que no tiene a nadie con quien conversar a través de ellos, y que no fueron creados para acumular polvo en una de sus repisas._

—_Podría funcionar._

—_Funcionará._

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte., Liinak._

**&**


	8. Henrik 'Harry' Garroway

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary: **A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween el murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A:** ¡Ok, ok, no me maten! ¡Miren! Está larguito, ¡arriba de 7000 palabra! Mmm… _**muchísimas GRACIAS**_ a todos aquellos que me han dejado su opinión en un review, ¡este capítulo va dedicado a Uds.! Y un abrazo especial a **Aliot02** por ayudarme con los hoyos argumentales que tenía, espero haber cubierto la mayoría de ellos en este cap. _¡Muerte a los HONGOS!_

**N/A **(13.06.2009): Editado. Ya se viene el noveno capítulo, jeje. Ahí veremos si me quedan o no lectores...

**&**

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo Ocho: Henrik 'Harry' Garroway**

**&**

Martes – 14 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Con un suspiro y manos levemente temblorosas, Harry Potter cerró el cuaderno. Había recibido la agenda la tarde anterior. Sirius se la había entregado anunciando que había saltado de entre las profundidades del Portal dentro de un sobre que llevaba escrito su nombre. Había sido una verdadera sorpresa para los trabajadores del Departamento de Misterios, los cuales no habían perdido el tiempo y se habían lanzado a investigar el paquete con real entusiasmo. Harry simplemente daba las gracias de que Hermione había previsto aquel problema; dentro del envoltorio no venía nada más que una críptica nota y una diminuta caja negra. La carta no tenía más que una línea de largo: _Y se habrá de abrir al murmurar las palabras del tercer gemelo._ Afortunadamente sólo el auror había sido capaz de descifrar las palabras. Ningún hecho muy increíble, considerando que venía dirigido a él. ¿Qué cosa estaba relacionada con su tercer año y los gemelos? El mapa del Merodeador.

Harry posó levemente la punta de su varita en el símbolo –_GF_– que estaba engravado en el centro del cuaderno. Su voz no era más que un susurro; a pesar de estar completamente solo en su habitación.

—Travesura realizada.

Sonriendo amargamente, dejó caer la vara sobre el escritorio y balanceó su silla en las patas traseras. Con facilidad sus pies encontraron un cómodo lugar en la mesa y sus manos se movieron hacia su nuca. De vuelta en su propia dimensión, Ginny Weasley habría entendido su postura como aquella que el auror tomaba cada vez que quería encerrarse en su cabeza a pensar. Harry cerró los ojos. La echaba de menos. Un poco menos de dos semanas de separación y ya no podía soportar la idea de no terminar el día acostado a su lado. A ella, a sus amigos y a su ahijado. El pequeño Teddy, quien había dibujado aquella amorfa caricatura que colgaba sobre su escritorio…

Aún así, sus palabras ayudaban. El cuaderno los mantendría más cerca que antes. Una necesidad que ni siquiera había considerado cuando se había lanzado en aquella tarea.

Sin ver nada más que el interior de sus parpados, el auror se largó a recordar la noche anterior, la había pasado hablando con la pareja de novios, intercambiando historias y sucesos; aún lo sorprendía el caos que su desaparición había causado en el público en general… Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la muerte aún sin resolver de su colega, y la extraña desaparición de uno de los funcionarios con los que trabajaba Hermione en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Era casi inconcebible ligar ambas situaciones, pero dos trabajadores del Ministerio desapareciendo en menos de dos semanas… era, por decir lo menos, preocupante.

Afortunadamente, aquella mañana Ron había logrado encontrarse con Ginny en la cancha de Quidditch. Dos horas de escribir preguntas y respuestas, declaraciones de amor e infaltables promesas habían hecho más por su espíritu que las oscuras conversaciones de la noche anterior. Sólo dos horas, y Harry Potter cerraba el libro, se echaba hacia atrás y se perdía en las más emotivas memorias de su tiempo con la pelirroja.

Un golpe en la puerta y sus pies estaban de vuelta en el suelo, sus dedos rozando la madera pulida de su varita...

El sonriente rostro de Samantha Cooke se asomó a la habitación.

—¿Planeas maldecirme con eso? —dijo la bruja, observando atentamente la varita que ahora tenia firme en su mano. Harry sonrió y la deslizó al estuche en su antebrazo—. No fuiste a entrenar con los muchachos, te quedaste toda la noche escribiendo en ese nuevo cuaderno tuyo —no era una pregunta, Sam siempre listaba las cosas que la llevaban a estar ahí, hablándote—… ¿Te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?

El auror asintió, y siguió a la bruja de la casa a la cocina. Poco a poco aquella iluminada y limpia Casa se iba volviendo más familiar. Sirius Black los esperaba en la mesa, su cabeza escondida detrás del Profeta.

—Vas a llegar tarde— dijo el inefable, sin mirarlo.

—¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó Harry, sentándose frente al animago.

Sirius bajó el diario y lo observó risueño.

—¿No tienes que ir a la Academia?

—Moody me despidió ayer.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—No —no hubo una respuesta a aquello, y el mago pensó que quizás debería elaborar—. No está feliz con mi situación, dijo que en lo que estaba aquí más valía que hiciera algo útil, en vez de hacerle perder su valioso tiempo.

—A James no le va a gustar eso.

Harry se llevó la tasa de te a la boca, intentando ocultar la leve expresión de incomodidad que había aparecido en su rostro a la mención de su padre.

_No, no es mi padre…_

—No tiene por qué enterarse —dijo el mago—. Moody no canceló mi contrato… técnicamente me prohibió aparecerme por la Academia hasta que termine mi otra tarea.

Y entonces sucedió. Harry Potter no fue capaz de impedirlo y tampoco lo intentó con mucho ahínco; impulsos como aquellos son gestos del inconsciente, y negarlos es imposible para alguien que se encuentra en un ambiente placentero. Su mente no alcanzaba a registrar lo que acababa de decir cuando una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en su rostro, era bueno tener alguien con hablar de ello, alguien que supiera por lo menos parte de los secretos que tenía.

Los grises ojos de Sirius Black brillaron ante la familiar expresión que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de su joven compañero, por tan sólo un momento el muchacho había hecho una perfecta imitación de… pero no podía ser. No tenía razón de ser. Pero tenía que admitirlo, era extraño ver una expresión tan característica de su mejor amigo en el joven rostro del muchacho sentado frente suyo.

Decidiendo no quebrar la tranquilidad de aquel desayuno con preguntas incomodas, el inefable guardó la información en un rincón de su cabeza y continuó a engullirse una tostada embetunada en mermelada.

—Será nuestro secreto —sonrió Black, luego de tragar.

Harry asintió, tomando su propio pan y untándolo con mermelada.

Sentada en la cabecera, vaso de jugo en una mano y una tostada con huevo en la otra, Samantha Cooke disfrutaba del momento, una sonrisa ladeada dibujándose en su rostro.

**&**

Jueves – 16 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Sentado en su escritorio, Albus Dumbledore releyó la carta que sostenía entre sus gastadas manos. Era difícil tratar de hacer convivir en su mente aquellos recuerdos, esas largas vidas de los otros Dumbledores. En algunas había muerto apenas un niño, en otras había llegado gobernar parte de Europa junto a Gellert… no en todas sus vidas había crecido para ser un hombre sabio, pero en todas ellas había sido poderoso, a veces para peor. Su obsesión por las Reliquias se había manifestado en todas ellas, mas jamás había llegado a ser Maestro de la Muerte…

Con movimientos lentos y cansados, el viejo Director se quitó sus lentes de media-luna y los dejo lado a lado con el pergamino. Un universo de información depositado en su cabeza, y aún así no había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudar al joven autor de la nota que reposaba en su mesa. Voldemort había sido vencido muchas veces, en sus otras vidas, si bien no en todas ellas… pero cada vez había sido de una manera diferente, en algunas había llegado a ser su propia varita la cual había llevado a cabo la acción.

Un universo de información, y aún así no podía hacer más de lo que ya estaba haciendo…

En su percha, Fawkes trinó unas notas reconfortantes. Dumbledore llevó su mano derecha a su cara y apretó levemente el origen de su nariz, donde sus lentes solían dejar un par de marcas rojas en su piel. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Ningún hombre podía cargar con tantas identidades por un período muy largo… era un hombre de gran edad, y había tenido una vida plena, muchas _vidas_ plenas. El muchacho necesitaría ayuda cuando finalmente tuviera que enfrentar a Tom, ayuda que él no podría proporcionarle.

Por años aquella profecía había rondado su cabeza, veinte largos años. Desde la muerte de Harry. Una segunda profecía, tan cerca de la primera... el destino del Mundo Mágico, adaptándose a la prematura muerte de su salvador. Corría por la sangre Potter, por siglos… el destino y las profecías. No podía haber sido otro que Harry Potter, no importa que Neville hubiera encajado en los requerimientos, tal como ahora no podía ser otro que Aiden Potter. Él, con la ayuda de su más cercano confidente, tendría que derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos siglos. Un duelo en el cual dependía la sobrevivencia de todos aquellos nacidos de muggles y de los muggles en general. Toda una causa, descansando en los hombros de un muchacho de quince años.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y tomó sus gafas. Sus ojos serios vagaron por su oficina. Necesitaba escucharla una vez más, sin importar que tan gravada en su memoria estuviera. Necesitaba escucharla.

Con pasos resignados se dirigió a su armario. Desde su percha, Fawkes lo observaba con ojos tristes… Dentro una vasija de piedra, una luz plateada flotando en su interior. Sacó su varita. De la luz, la siniestra silueta de la Profesora de Adivinación. La terrible voz del propio destino resonó en sus oídos.

_Ha alcanzado el estado final, la muerte ya no puede tocarlo. Desesperación y caos._

_Pero la esperanza no está lejos, uno de ellos ya viene, y el otro volverá._

_Forjados en la matriz roja de la batalla, hermanos de armas. Mentor y discípulo._

_Él ya viene, él ya está… de la familia guerrera, desgarrada. Y cuando el otro vuelva,_

_La inmortalidad del oscuro hechicero finalmente habrá de ser desafiada._

El viejo mago retiró su varita. El fénix voló hasta depositarse en su hombro derecho.

—No hay nada que yo puedo hacer, amigo mío —confesó Albus a su inmortal acompañante—. Mi tiempo aquí llega ya a un final.

Fawkes contestó con una melodía.

Dumbledore volvió a su escritorio y tomó la carta. Había intentado no acercarse mucho al muchacho, pero había sido imposible. Aiden Potter había entrado a su vida sutilmente, primero como un estudiante, luego como un niño que necesitaba de su ayuda. Así, durante los años, había llegado a convertirse en el nieto que nunca había tenido.

En ninguna de sus otras vidas había tenido descendencia, biológicamente era incapaz de tener hijos. Sentimentalmente jamás se había encariñado con pequeño alguno, de modo de adoptar o acoger a sucesor alguno. Había sido mentor de muchos, pero nunca padre ni abuelo. Hasta ahora. Albus Dumbledore no podía abandonar aquel universo, no podía continuar finalmente al más allá, sin dejar tras de sí alguien que continuara el legado de su Casa: sus cosas personales y sus finanzas, sus muchos títulos… Sería una gran responsabilidad, pero sabía, en lo más profundo de su viejo corazón, que Aiden Potter se alzaría victorioso ante todo.

Pero, por ahora, Aiden era aún muy joven.

Sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio, tomó su pluma y un pergamino limpio. Era hora de compartir sus conocimientos con alguien más.

Ya era hora de poner las cosas en movimiento.

**&**

Viernes – 17 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Atardecer. El sol se esconde poco a poco, alargando las sombras con su progreso. En el mayormente tranquilo Valle de Godric, el verano pasa como una pesada ola de calor y una consistente capa de polvo. En el centro del pequeño pueblo, una Iglesia se alza a los cielos, abarcando en su propiedad un antiguo cementerio. Entre las tumbas una briza de origen desconocido se desplaza, revelando nombres y fechas ya olvidados. De la nada, un anciano de larga y blanca barba, y extrañas vestimentas, aparece.

Albus caminó entre las lápidas, deteniéndose sólo al alcanzar la deslavada piedra que conmemoraba el lugar de yacimiento de su familia. Roca engravada con cursivas letras negras… bajo aquella tierra estaban los últimos restos materiales de su linaje. Se agachó, ignorando el dolor en sus viejas piernas, y deslizó sus dedos sobres los nombres. Sus labios repitiendo lo que sus dedos leían.

—_Kendra, Ariana y Aberforth…_

Uno voz a sus espaldas continuó por él:

—Allí donde esté tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón.

Sin ponerse de pie, Dumbledore levantó el mentón y giro su rostro a la derecha. No podía ver al mago, pero reconocía aquella tonalidad de muchas dimensiones diferentes.

—Me imaginé que habías pasado por aquí en una de tus tantas aventuras.

Pasos en el suelo seco del cementerio, una mano en su hombro.

—Navidad del 97, mientras buscaba la tumba de mis padres.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó lentamente.

—Una tumba que no hallarás aquí —el viejo mago levantó su vista a los cielos, su blanca barba brillando bajos los tenues rayos del sol—. Lamento nunca haberte traído, pero temía las preguntas que provocarían los nombres que aquí se encuentran.

Harry Potter se adelantó hasta estar lado a lado con su viejo Director, observando la misma tumba, una expresión contemplativa en su rostro.

—Admito haberme enojado contigo aquella noche; pero me parece que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Ya te has disculpado, y yo ya te he perdonado.

El anciano sonrió, con un pequeño toque de alivio en su expresión.

—Ah, entonces sí lo recuerdas.

—¿Morir? —sonrió el mago, sarcásticamente—. No es algo que se olvide fácilmente. Me sorprende que tú te acuerdes; siempre tuve la impresión de que aquella conversación no sucedió más que en mi cabeza.

—En tu cabeza, sí, y en la estación entre medio de lo que normalmente llamamos vida y muerte.

—King's Cross.

Dumbledore asintió:

—King's Cross.

Como por un silencioso acuerdo, ambos magos comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la entrada. Caminaban lentamente, sus pasos levantando el polvo del delgado camino y sus ojos bebiendo la delicada belleza de un cementerio mágico alumbrado por las últimas luces del día. Sumergidos en cómodo silencio, alcanzaron la vieja Iglesia del Valle de Godric. Ya llegando a la calle, amparados por la sombra del edificio, se detuvieron. Tomaron asiento en una banca de hierro oxidado, viendo pasar aquí y allá un muggle apurado por llegar al resguardo de los ventiladores domésticos.

Harry estiró sus piernas y dejó que su espalda reposara totalmente en el respaldo. Con esfuerzo, evitó un bostezo comprometedor.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para esta reunión?

El Director no respondió inmediatamente. Sus manos juntas sobre su túnica y su serena mirada perdida entre las casi desiertas calles del pequeño pueblo, parecía meditar los secretos del universo. Finalmente, acomodando sus delicados lentes de media-luna en su nariz, se volvió hacia el auror. Harry lo observaba tranquilo, una expresión difícil de descifrar cubriendo su rostro. Dumbledore supuso que el mago estaba ya sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Cuánto has logrado deducir de este mundo, Harry?

Harry no respondió. Dumbledore no esperaba una respuesta. Muchas, muchas cosas… y aún así nada.

No había nadie a quien le pudiera preguntar libremente. Hasta ahora.

—El día de tu muerte, aquí… fue un día llenó de dolor para tus padres. Te amaban, su pequeño bebe, más que nada en el mundo, y a penas a un año de conocerte, Bellatrix terminó por arrebatarte de sus brazos.

Las facciones del joven se habían tensado, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte; viendo lo que no estaba ahí para ver. Sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido. Dumbledore no tuvo problema en entender la pregunta. _¿Bellatrix?_

—Fue su varita de la cual provino la Maldición de la Muerte. Miles de profecías se han visto degradadas a meras palabras. Aquella que dictaba la conexión entre tu futuro y el de Voldemort, no fue extraña a la regla. Bellatrix Lestrange la anuló, sin siquiera saberlo —Dumbledore se detuvo, sus ojos azules tratando de encontrar los de Harry, pero el joven mago seguía con su mirada perdida en el pasado. El Director continuó—. El Destino no puede permanecer en paréntesis por mucho tiempo; pronto después de tu muerte, Sybill profetizó una vez más.

Harry se incorporó en el asiento, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y volviendo su rostro hacia el director.

—¿Sobre quién?

—El siguiente en línea–

—¿Neville? —interrumpió el auror.

El viejo mago sacudió su cabeza, en negativa.

—Neville nunca estuvo destinado a cumplir la profecía; por el simple hecho de que Neville nunca podría haber sido marcado por Voldemort como su igual… tú eres su igual, pero aquí tú falleciste —Dumbledore finalmente encontró sus ojos con los del mago—. Tus padres, aislados en su dolor, se dedicaron a cazar al culpable de tu muerte. Cada segundo de sus vidas dedicado a encontrar y acabar con Voldemort, pues fue bajo su orden que te habían asesinado. Cuando digo el siguiente en línea… me refiero al siguiente heredero del linaje tan dedicado a la derrota del Mago Oscuro más poderoso en el último siglo.

Harry no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos Dumbledore pudo ver el momento exacto de compresión.

Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del auror, como Harry había hecho con él momentos atrás, Dumbledore continuó:

—Aquí tus padres sobrevivieron, y lograron continuar con sus vidas. Aquí, Harry, tú tienes dos hermanos y dos hermanas. Aquí… aquí Aiden tomó tu lugar.

Una vez más, Harry permaneció en silencio. Luego, como bajo un gran esfuerzo, habló.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

Dumbledore asintió levemente, aún sabiendo que el joven había retirado sus ojos y no lo estaba observando.

—Lo sabe —dijo—. Y hoy se lo diré a sus padres.

Los ojos de auror se agrandaron en sorpresa.

—¿_Ellos_ no saben? —la pregunta pareció flotar en el aire por unos segundos.

—No pude decirles; no luego de que la última profecía había terminado por matarte.

Varios minutos pasaron en completa quietud. Dumbledore una vez más divagando en el pasado. Harry, con su cabeza entre sus manos, estudiando atentamente sus gastadas botas. No era de ninguna manera un silencio incomodo, cada mago tenía tal confianza y afectividad con el otro, que el tiempo pasó exactamente en el ritmo adecuado, permitiendo que los alborotados pensamientos que rondaban sus cabezas y los frenéticos sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar, se extinguieran poco a poco.

Fue una sorpresa para el Director, quien esperaba algo más de actitud del joven mago, pero la mirada cansina de éste y la expresión de completa derrota en su rostro, fue suficiente para convencerlo de que enfrentar la propia muerte era más de lo que un adolescente debería tener que soportar. Un nudo cerrándose en su viejo corazón, Dumbledore centró su atención en el hombre sentado a su lado. Pues con aquella disposición no podía llamarlo ya un muchacho.

Harry se veía mayor que sus meros años.

—¿Hay una razón para todo esto? —susurró el auror.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó el Director, para luego agregar—. Si no hubiera una, las profecías no tendrían sentido.

—Aún así no parecen tenerlo.

—Tienen sentido, Harry. Aquel sentido que nosotros queramos darles.

El joven mago asintió, sus ojos aún absorbidos por el polvo de sus pies.

Dumbledore continuó.

—Viniste aquí con una misión, Harry —dijo, y después de unos segundos—: ¿Aún deseas cumplirla?

La respuesta no fue inmediata; pero el Director siempre había considerado a Harry Potter un hombre admirable, y no sería aquel el día en que el auror lo decepcionara.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

**&**

James Potter se puso de pie, rabia y miedo transformaban su rostro en una mueca de disgusto e impotencia. ¿Cómo podía ser? _¿Cómo?_ Tratando de controlar sus temblorosas piernas, se abrió paso bajo los expectantes ojos de sus espectadores y salió a la calle. Las últimas luces del día ya se habían extinguido y los desiertos caminos del Valle de Godric yacían en completa oscuridad. Con un corto gruñido de frustración, golpeo la pared de la casa con su puño. Una, dos veces. Amargas lágrimas trataban de acumularse detrás de sus lentes, pero el auror re rehusaba a dejarlas caer. A su lado, la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse.

—¿Papá?

Su hijo caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban, deteniéndose a su lado y tocando tentativamente su brazo. James se apartó, no quería que lo viera en aquel estado de descontrol… Pero bajo aquella penumbra las facciones de Aiden cambiaron, su pelo se volvió más oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos brillaron verde esmeralda aún cuando él sabía que eran de un color gris. El remordimiento y la pena trataban de carcomer sus entrañas. Lo hacían ver cosas. Como en un ultimo gesto de derrota, se dejó caer al suelo; tratando de esconder su llanto entre sus manos. El adolescente se agachó a su lado, posando una reconfortante mano en su cabeza. James vagamente pensó en Lily, y en como la había abandonado a la merced del Director de Hogwarts.

Habían sobrevivido la perdida de su primer hijo… ¿Podrían también sobreponerse a la posible muerte de su segundo?

—No me gusta más de lo que te gusta a ti —susurró su hijo—. Pero planeó derrotar al monstruo que asesinó a mi hermano.

James levantó su cabeza, y miró al muchacho. Estaba hablando sobre Harry… quizás el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Potter.

Su voz no era más que un hilo.

—¿Tus hermanos saben?

Aiden sacudió la cabeza. James se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

—Apenas tienes quince años…

—Lo sé.

James cerró sus puños. La pena nuevamente remplazada por la impotencia.

—Debería haber algo que pudiera hacer.

—No tengo que enfrentarlo hoy día —respondió el joven—. Pero el día sí llegara.

El auror no dijo nada.

—Puedes ayudarme a estar listo para entonces.

James asintió, más en resignación que en acuerdo. Quizás tendría que aceptarlo, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que estar feliz al respecto. No dejaría que aquel bastardo le arrebatara a nadie de su familia.

Se levantó, su hijo imitando sus movimientos.

Se abrazaron.

**&**

Lunes – 20 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Henrik Garroway apareció en los bordes de la villa mágica de Hogsmeade. Vestido con sus usuales ropas muggles y una simple túnica azul, representaba al típico hijo de muggles. Su pelo largo amarrado en una pequeña cola a la base del cuello, su falta de lentes y el color gris oscuro de sus ojos, terminaban su disfraz eficazmente. En un estuche amarrado a su antebrazo derecho llevaba su varita de acebo y colgando de su cinturón su vieja bolsa de piel de moke con pequeños y útiles artefactos achicados mágicamente.

Tratando de no pensar a lo que iba –y menos aún de a quienes iba a encontrar ahí– se encamino hacia el luminoso castillo que podía ver a la distancia. Ya eran las siete y media, y la reunión estaba planeada para empezar a las ocho. Moviéndose con rapidez contra la tibia briza que se había levantado al atardecer, el auror llegó en poco tiempo a las puertas de Hogwarts. Ahí, la gigantesca figura de Hagrid le daba la bienvenida.

De alguna manera, ver a su viejo amigo en buen estado le levantó el ánimo.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Harry, sonriendo amigablemente—. Henrik Garroway.

Hagrid sacó un pergamino de su profundo bolsillo y lo observó a la luz de la lámpara.

—Ajá, aquí estás —dijo, para luego sacar una pluma y tachar lo que el auror supuso era su nombre—. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es presionar con tu varita justo aquí en la pared —continuó, apuntando a un sector a la izquierda de la puerta.

Harry asintió y avanzó hasta la pared. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, la varita se deslizó a su mano. La apoyó suavemente donde le habían indicado y esperó. Alrededor de la punta de su varita, líneas doradas comenzaron a aparecer, hasta formar una intricada runa de identificación. El auror arqueo sus cejas, aquel era un pedazo de magia bastante avanzado y poco conocido. De la runa una oleada de energía azul se deslizó por la pared hacia su varita, la cual brillo blanca por unos segundos. Entonces la energía se movió del artefacto a sus dedos, mandando una pequeña descarga eléctrica de su mano hasta su hombro. Un extraño malestar en su cabeza le anunció que la magia había terminado de comprobar su identidad. Se llevó la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la varita a la altura de sus ojos; resplandecía con una etérea luz blanquecina.

El semi-gigante sonrió satisfecho y estiró su brazo hacia él.

—Rubeus Hagrid, un gusto.

Harry devolvió la varita a su estuche y a apretó con ganas la mano del gigante, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—Creo que Dumbledore te está esperando en su oficina.

El auror asintió, y con un último intercambio de sonrisas, entró al castillo. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos, las clases no comenzarían hasta dos semanas más. Con paso rápido, queriendo la oportunidad de hablar con el Director antes de que comenzara la reunión, llegó a la Gárgola en poco tiempo.

—Meigas Fritas —susurró en el silencio.

La estatua se movió a un lado, dejando al descubierto una estrecha escalera. Harry caminó hasta el primer escalón y dejó que la magia del castillo lo llevara hasta la puerta de la oficina. Una vez ahí, golpeo dos veces.

—Sr. Garroway —dijo Albus Dumbledore desde adentro—. Por favor, entre.

Harry se preguntó con quien estaría el Director; pues aquella era la única razón para que usara un tono tan formal y su nombre falso. Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando que sus preocupaciones se movieran a lo más profundo de su mente, abrió la puerta.

Sentados frente al escritorio, en dos cómodas sillas, estaban Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ambos observándolo a él con la misma intensidad con la que él los observaba a ellos.

El pelirrojo era igual de alto y delgado que el que él conocía; pero su tez era más oscura, su pelo algo más largo y sus ojos brillaban con más seriedad que aquellos de su viejo amigo. Un aire a pesada responsabilidad y arduo trabajo se colgaba de sus gestos y facciones, oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos delataban noches sin dormir. Su ropa gastada y postura le recordaban a Remus y sus problemas de dinero. Las manchas de tina en sus dedos le decían que hacia poco había estado trabajando con pergamino y tinta.

La bruja, con el mismo pelo abundante de siempre y la misma ropa con la que estaba acostumbrado a verla, sacaba a luz su verdadera identidad en lo exageradamente derecha que estaba sentada en su silla. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban en desconfianza y tenía ya una mueca de desagrado, como si supiera que él estaba ahí para romper las reglas. Sus manos jugaban en la falda de su túnica, sus dedos blancos estrangulándose los unos a los otros. Harry reconoció en ella a la Hermione de once años, estricta y tímida.

¿Cómo habían sido sus vidas sin él? ¿Habían, siquiera, sido amigos entre ellos?

Fue Dumbledore quien rompió el silencio que había caído.

—Excelente, excelente —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley; permítanme presentarles a Alistair Garroway, quien, al igual que ustedes, se unirá hoy a la Orden del Fénix.

Ron reaccionó primero. Se levantó y se acercó, alargando su brazo.

—Ronald Weasley. Puedes llamarme Ron.

Harry sonrió, soltando la tensión que sin que se diera cuenta se había acumulado en su cuello y aceptó la mano ofrecida.

—Alistair Garroway; pero, _por favor_, llámame Henrik.

Hermione también se levantó, y caminó hasta ellos. Su voz vagamente helada, dijo:

—Hermione Granger.

Como estaba seguro de que ella ya había escuchado su nombre, Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y sonriendo dijo:

—Un gusto.

**&**

James Potter apareció en la Sala de Reuniones Privadas, que por tantos años había sido el lugar de la Orden del Fénix, gracias a un traslador directo a Hogwarts. Aquel era uno de los tantos privilegios que se les daba a los miembros más antiguos y de más confianza. A su lado, Lily apareció también, poseedora de su propio traslador. El Instructor miró a su alrededor. Sirius y Remus se materializaron al otro lado de la mesa, la cual se encontraba al medio de la habitación. Minerva y Filius ya estaban sentados en ella, rodeados de otros miembros de la Orden.

Como hacia cada vez que entraba en aquel santuario, dedicó un par de minutos a observar las fotos que decoraban las cuatro paredes. Los antiguos miembros de la Orden. El auror tomó la mano de su esposa en la suya, sus ojos pasaron de la viva sonrisa de Frank Longbottom a la, recientemente agregada, sonrosada cara de Molly Weasley.

Con un gesto de saludo a sus amigos, él y Lily se dirigieron a sus asientos. Antes de alcanzarlos, la única puerta presente en la habitación se abrió. Aquella entrada daba directamente a la oficina del Director, y por lo general era usada por los miembros más nuevos y Albus.

El Director entró seguido de tres personas. El primero, por el flamante cabello rojo, James reconoció inmediatamente como un Weasley. El segundo era Henrik Garroway, a quien él mismo había contratado para trabajar en la Academia, por pedido de Sirius. La tercera, una bruja de más o menos veinte años, no logró reconocer. Nuevos miembros, para nuevos tiempos de oscuridad.

El trío se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta, atrayendo los inquisidores ojos de todos en la habitación; de reojo, el auror pudo ver a Moody aparecer en una esquina. Ambos de sus ojos centrándose en seguida en Garroway, un deje de suspicacia en su mueca. Hubiera estado en una situación menos seria, James se habría sonreído. Alastor Moody era un mago paranoico que sospechaba fechorías de su propia sombra. Él había visto pelear al joven mago, pelear _en contra_ de los mortífagos; su alianza era clara y sus hechizos certeros. Aún así, era un verdadero enigma. ¿Quién lo había entrenado? ¿Dónde?

Cuando lo había asignado a ser asistente de Moody, había tenido la esperanza de que el paranoico auror descubriera fácilmente los secretos del joven. Pero si el Director de la Academia había descifrado algo, no había encontrado necesario contárselo a su subdirector.

—Si todos pudieran tomar sus asientos, por favor —dijo Albus, gesticulando con sus manos a la mesa.

James miró a la mujer que sostenía por la mano, Lily le regaló una sonrisa cansada. Ambos se movieron a sus puestos. El resto hizo lo mismo.

—Es un honor para mí presentarles a tres distinguidos jóvenes que hoy se unen a nuestra causa —prosiguió el Director, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes—. Ronald Bilius Weasley —dijo, señalando con una mano al joven para que diera un paso adelante—, profesor del nuevo Taller de Duelo a partir de septiembre.

En realidad no necesitaba más presentación, su pelo rojo lo delataba como parte de una familia eternamente en el lado de la luz. Una silla apareció al final de la mesa, justo a lado de un Arthur Weasley semblante sombrío. Ron se movió hacia allá.

—Alistair Henrik Garroway —el susodicho dio un paso a adelante, James miró a su alrededor. Las reacciones fueron variadas. De completo desagrado por parte de Moody, a miradas de curiosidad y sospecha de Kingsley y Tonks. Sirius tenía una jovial sonrisa jugándole en los labios. Dumbledore continuó—. Asistente bajo Alastor Moody, en la clase de Ataques y Duelo de la Academia.

Una nueva silla apareció en la mesa, esta vez al lado de Sirius. El joven mago se movió con soltura hasta su puesto, indiferente a todas las miradas que lo seguían. Una vez sentado el animago lo golpeo en la espalda amigablemente. James sabía que el joven se estaba quedando en la Casa Black, pero hasta aquella noche no había captado la relación que se estaba formando entre los dos.

Estaba bien; además de los Merodeadores, Canuto tenía una tendencia a mantenerse alejado de las personas. Sí, era puras sonrisas y carisma, pero ni siquiera Samantha Cooke, con quien el animago había vivido los últimos dos años, había logrado quebrar esa máscara que había creado luego de la traición del bastardo de Pettigrew y la muerte de Harry.

Pero quizás, aquello era ser demasiado optimista. El muchacho era hábil con una varita y tenía una personalidad que Sirius parecía apreciar, pero veinte años de cinismo no se borran tan fácilmente.

—Y por último, Hermione Jean Granger —la muchacha no se movió de su lugar, no era necesaria siendo la única a la cual le faltaba presentación—. Asistente de Biblioteca aquí en Hogwarts.

Su puesto apareció mágicamente entre medio de Minerva y Filius

Dumbledore se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, y la reunión tomó su rumbo habitual. Partieron por los informes más banales, avistamientos de conocimiento público, desapariciones, nuevas leyes y el inepto trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo el Ministerio. Pasaron media hora discutiendo y analizando; otra media hora tratando de llegar a soluciones factibles.

Continuaron luego con los procesos de reclutamientos, de la Orden y el Ministerio, en Gran Bretaña y en el continente. Moody había sido claro, de los 46 nuevos reclutas ninguno estaría listo en menos de un año y medio… lo que quería decir que eran una causa perdida. Ya nadie tenía la esperanza de que Voldemort se tomara más tiempo antes de lanzar sus primeros intentos de control sobre el Mundo Mágico. El ataque en el Callejón Diagon y los asaltos relámpagos en las familias que se aliaban con Dumbledore, no eran más que vagas estrategias para asustar a la comunidad.

Vagas estrategias que estaban funcionando eficazmente.

Una hora en total desde el comienzo de la reunión, una hora exacta. Dumbledore se levantó.

—Dando por terminado la primera sección de la reunión, les pido a aquellos que no han sido requeridos para quedarse a la segunda que se retiren. Muchas gracias por la información y el apoyó. Recibirán sus próximas instrucciones mañana.

Se volvió a sentar. La mitad de los congregados se marcharon en silencio. James ahogó un bostezo, la primera parte de la reunión siempre era la más aburrida.

—Ninguno de los tres se fue —susurró su esposa.

—¿Uh?

—Me refiero a nuestros nuevos integrantes.

James trató de quitarse el sueño de encima. Lily tenía razón, ahí, al lado de su padre, el nuevo Weasley seguía sentado, observando atentamente las espaldas de los magos y brujas que salían hacia la oficina del Director para luego abandonar el castillo. Garroway estaba todavía en la mesa, mirando intensamente a Dumbledore. Granger conversaba en susurros con el pequeño Profesor de Encantamientos.

El auror contó las personas que quedaban. Alastor Moody, por supuesto, miembro del circulo más importante dentro de la Orden, y casi un igual a Dumbledore cuando se trataba de tácticas y estrategias de batalla; el lado militar de la Orden del Fénix, mientras Albus Dumbledore era el poder y líder unánime. Ambos Profesores, Minerva y Filius, quienes estaban a cargo –sabía– de investigar hechizos (viejos y nuevos). Remus y Hagrid con sus conexiones con los negados miembros de la comunidad mágica, todas aquellas llamadas criaturas oscuras. Sirius y su invaluable conocimiento sobre cosas que no tendría por qué saber (James sospechaba que trabaja en secreto para el Departamento de Misterios).

Cuando la última persona desfiló fuera de la habitación y la puerta se encontró firmemente cerrada. Dumbledore retomó la palabra.

—Si me permiten rehacer las presentaciones de nuestros miembros más nuevos —dijo gesticulándole al trío que no era necesario pararse—. Ronald Weasley, Profesor de Taller de Duelo _y_ encargado de la Protección de Hogwarts.

James observó más detenidamente al muchacho; no era sólo su cabello rojo lo que le parecía familiar, había sido uno de sus estudiantes en la Academia. No uno particularmente bueno en su clase, pero los elogios del Profesor de Táctica y Estrategia habían alcanzado los oídos más diversos. Ron Weasley, prodigio del ajedrez.

Albus continuó.

—Hermione Granger, Asistente de Biblioteca _y_ Asistente en Investigación y Recreación de Hechizos bajo Filius Flitwick y Minerva McGonagall.

A su lado Lily le sonrió a la muchacha en aprobación. Recién salida del colegio, aquel había sido el lugar que ella había ocupado en la Orden. James esperó por una nueva introducción de Garroway, algo que explicara por qué aún estaba ahí. Pero el Director volvió a tomar asiento y dio permiso para que los informes comenzaran.

**&**

_Miró a través de los vidrios sucios; era hora. _

_Fuera de su mansión, sobre el bosque que se extendía a lo lejos, la luna llena comenzaba su ascenso. Subía lenta y mortal, su luz de plata develando los secretos del anochecer. Sonrió. La Madre venía a supervisar a sus hijos, sus oscuros hijos. Un quejido y luego un grito. Su risa, entre histérica y diabólica, se sobrepuso sobre los sonidos de la bestia. Se alejó de la ventana hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared opuesta. Un sentimiento, una emoción más grande que cualquier cosa se apoderaba de él. Comenzaba en su estomago y seguía hasta su garganta. Rió nuevamente, hasta que lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus mejillas. El segundo, la mitad del camino, el puente…_

_Se enderezó. Era hora. _

_Con la expresión solemne de alguien que está a punto de cometer asesinato, caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar la escalera de piedra. Los escalones, uno a uno, lentamente… había que disfrutar cada momento. Pronto las tinieblas lo habían envuelto, pero sus ojos eran finos y las sombras de la noche no tenían secretos con él. En la celda más cercana, en el piso, la silueta de un hombre se revolcaba entre gemidos y gruñidos._

—_Te dije que no sería mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?_

_El hombre no dejó de retorcerse, pero su boca ya no emitía sonido alguno._

—_Tu Madre ya está aquí —susurró, como revelando una maravillosa noticia—. Ya es hora._

_Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y con un gesto de su muñeca la puerta de la celda se abrió. El hombre trató de levantarse y correr, pero un encantamiento más y estaba amarrado en el suelo. Como de la nada, su cuerpo comenzó a flotar, y luego a moverse. _

—_Saldremos al jardín. A la luz._

_Salieron juntos, arriba por las escaleras, el pasillo, la puerta._

_Fuera de la mansión la tibia brisa de verano le desordenó el pelo. Dejó al hombre bajó uno de los grandes robles y observó. La luz golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, y mostraban en gran contraste la crueldad de los nudos que le había hecho. Se alejó unos pasos._

_Sería pronto._

_Ya era hora._

_A pesar de las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero, el hombre comenzó a revolcarse nuevamente. De un lado para el otro, como un péndulo. Izquierda-derecha, izquierda-derecha, izquierda. Un grito desgarrado. Y el péndulo se detuvo. _

_Otro grito._

_Y otro._

_Bajo su atenta mirada, el hombre comenzó a cambiar. De mano a garra, de boca a hocico. Dientes a colmillos. Y el hombre ya no gritaba, ni gemía. _

_Poderosos y coléricos aullidos anunciaban el cambio._

_Pronto ya no había vestigios del hombre._

_Se acercó a la bestia sonriendo, y la elevó mágicamente en el aire. Era más pesada, notó, que el hombre, pero no por eso imposible de mover. La llevó hasta el altar y la amarró a la impía piedra. Con una sonrisa jugándole en los labios, se acercó a la indefensa criatura._

—_A mitad de camino —le susurró a su víctima—. El puente._

_En la punta de su hosca varita apareció una brillante hoja de plata. _

—_Te dolerá —le comentó—. Sólo un poco._

_La bestia aulló, una última vez._

**&**

Sirius Black observó a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley abandonar la reunión, seguidos de Hagrid, Minerva y Filius. Habían pasado una hora discutiendo los avances en la Investigación de Hechizos; especialmente en el progreso que llevaban en la creación de un escudo especial para Hogwarts. Luego habían pasado otra hora planeando y replaneando una estrategia de escape para los estudiantes en caso de ataque, y una manera clara de defender el castillo. Ron Weasley tenía potencial, mucho potencial, pero su perfeccionismo le jugaba en contra al nunca poder conformarse con un procedimiento relativamente bueno.

El inefable no quería considerar la reunión una perdida de tiempo, pero era difícil pensar positivamente cuando los avances investigativos habían sido tan pocos. Sí, pocos, aún cuando cualquier adelanto era algo bueno. Por lo menos el plan de evacuación del pelirrojo ya tenía un punto de partida.

Era tarde, pero aparentemente Albus tenía algo importante que hablar con el círculo de confianza.

Miró a su lado. Cuándo Henrik se había unido a ese círculo estaba más allá de su conocimiento inmediato. Los ojos de todos estaban en él, James y Lily discutiéndolo por lo bajo, Remus mirándolo con curiosidad, Alastor aún tirándole miradas de sospecha.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, y las pocas personas, sentadas todas alrededor del Director para no tener espacios vacíos entre ellos, se sumieron en silencio.

—Ya puedes entrar, Severus —dijo Dumbledore, a ninguno de los presentes. Nada sucedió—. Está bien, él ya sabe sobre ti.

De la pared detrás del Director se generó un bajo portal, puerta a uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que tenía Hogwarts. De las penumbras, salió el Profesor Severus Snape. Conocido mortífago, no tan conocido miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Tú le has contado? —su voz era como un puntiagudo pedazo de hielo, Sirius se aguantó una mueca de desagrado.

—No —contestó Albus—. Él ya lo sabía.

Severus asintió, si bien reacio a hacerlo, y tomó asiento en la silla libre más cercana, a la izquierda del Director. Con una mueca se volvió hacia Henrik, y encontró sus ojos. Sirius pensó en advertir al joven mago, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, Snape estaba mirando al frente, sobándose la sien con su mano derecha. El animago sonrió, el muchacho era un oclumántico. Ah, la ironía.

Dumbledore se puso de pie.

—Me imagino que todos desean saber que hace Henrik Garroway entre nosotros —dijo el Director, observando a todos y cada uno de ellos por separado—. Desafortunadamente esa información concierne los secretos de dos personas —continuó, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada—. Secretos que no he sido autorizado para develar —y volvió a tomar asiento.

Sirius sonrió. Sí, sus secretos y los de Harry. Fueran a develar que el muchacho era de otra dimensión, significaría explicar su conexión con el Departamento de Misterios. Aún así, no debería haber verdades ocultas en un círculo tan cercano. Por mucho que le disgustara compartir sus secretos con Snape, quizás ya era hora de confesarles la verdad a sus amigos.

Además, Dumbledore confiaba en el viejo murciélago, quizás era hora de tomar en cuanta la confianza que él tenía en el Director. Haciendo una seña a Albus para que no continuara, se volvió hacia Henrik Garroway.

—Le confiaría mi vida a estas personas —le susurró.

Para su sorpresa el auror le respondió con rapidez.

—Yo también —contestó, sus ojos clavados en la figura del Profesor de Pociones. Sirius se preguntó que clase de relación hubo entre ellos en la otra dimensión, para que el joven confiara tan ciegamente en él, pero decidió dejar la interrogación para cuando no estuvieran rodeados de ojos expectantes.

Se volvió hacia el Director.

—Puedes decirles, Albus.

Dumbledore sonrió, y prosiguió a relatar su historia.

—Pues ya que tengo permiso… Sirius, ha estado trabajando con el Departamento de Misterios, por algún tiempo ya —el animago miró a James, buscando señales de enfado, pero su amigo simplemente lo enfrento con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en su boca—… Hace más o menos un mes, el funcionamiento de uno de los tantos artefactos que se guarda en sus despensas fue redescubierto. Se trata de un Portal de piedra, un Portal capaz de transportar a magos y brujas a través del universo…

Y siguió por quince minutos, narrando con claridad el primer viaje de Sirius y la llamada de ayuda que se le había hecho a aquel Ministerio que ya no tenía que preocuparse de los continuos ataques de Voldemort. Para cuando llegó a la parte en que el inefable volvía con Henrik Garroway por compañía, ya todos habían adivinado la razón del joven para estar presente. Moody los observaba enfadado, esperando que alguien se pusiera de su lado con respecto a las sospechas.

El Director terminó su explicación con un:

—De vuelta en su casa, lo llaman Harry.

La mesa permaneció en silencio por largos segundos, hasta que, aclarándose la garganta, Lily Potter se volvió hacia Henrik –_Harry–_ Garroway y preguntó:

—Así que, Harry… ¿Te ha gustado nuestra dimensión hasta ahora?

Harry sonrió y respondió.

—No me puedo quejar. Cooke hace la _mejor_ mermelada que jamás he probado.

**&**

Martes – 21 de Agosto, 2001

**&**

Harry abrió el cuaderno con inquietud, eran apenas las cinco de la mañana.

Ahí, en la tercera página, escrito en la desordenada letra de Ron:

_"Harry,_

_Encontramos al compañero de Hermione. Hombre-lobo. Lo mataron durante la transformación._

_Tomaron su corazón, Herms cree que puede ser un ritual. ¿Alguna idea?_

_Escribe pronto,_

_Ron."_

**&**

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte., Liinak._

**&**


	9. Claves

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la grandísima escritora JK Rowling. Yo no escribo en servilletas, no ando en tren, no vivo en Londres y no paso todo el día en las cafeterías (lo que no quiere decir que no desee hacerlo).

**Summary: **A sus 21 años Harry recibe la oportunidad de viajar a un universo alterno, donde en esa fatídica noche de Halloween él murió y sus padres sobrevivieron. Pero no todo es placer. Harry tiene una misión: nuevamente derrotar a Voldemort.

**N/A: **A veces un lo siento no es suficiente. Pero 'lo siento' igualmente. Dos años locos de universidad y un verano loco entremedio (con lluvias torrenciales, una evacuación de un país a otro a través de la fuerza aérea y un terremoto madrugador) no me permitieron continuar con este fiction. Cabe agregar que hubo un cambio de universidad y carrera el 2009 (y ciudad) que asimismo cambió mis horarios y mis planificaciones. Ahora estudio universitariamente Literatura y Lingüística Hispánicas y -como algunos podrán adivinar- esto quiere decir que si no estoy escribiendo ensayos y trabajos para la universidad, el resto de mi tiempo lo paso leyendo. Con esto simplemente caí en un lugar donde todo lo que escribo por diversión se siente más o menos como un insulto para todos los grandes autores que he leído, además que me interese más en escribir cosas originales y no tanto fanfiction (aunque adoro hacer lo segundo).

Bueno, basta de excusas. Encontré parte de este capítulo ya escrito y decidí terminarlo en su beneficio (ahora que nuevamente estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo, y ya no me encuentro tan ligada a la universidad como para criticar horriblemente cada cosa que escribo xD).

Disfruten

* * *

**Portal de Sueños y Sombras**

**Capitulo Nueve: Claves**

* * *

Miércoles – 22 de Agosto, 2001

* * *

Harry esperaba sentado frente al escritorio de su viejo Director. Su mente estaba a rebalsar de distintos y contradictorios pensamientos. Entre la reunión de la Orden del Fénix la noche anterior y el corto mensaje que había recibido de Ron esa misma madrugada, sus deseos cambiaban periódicamente de querer quedarse y hacer aquello que Dumbledore le pedía a querer volver a su propia dimensión, para detener lo que parecía ser una nueva amenaza en_ su _ propio Mundo Mágico. En su mente sabía que su mejor amigo era perfectamente capaz de confrontar cualquier peligro, después de todo, habían pasado por el mismo entrenamiento. Pero aun así sus instintos 'heroicos' lo llevaban a querer salvar el día, a hacer algo al respecto, a ayudar en lo que fuera posible… Era su deber hacia su propia familia, aquella que había conformado en el colegio, durante las reuniones de estudio para completar las tareas, las peligrosas aventuras y una guerra que habían logrado detener en conjunto. Pertenecía _allá_, se recordaba constantemente dándole tiempo al tiempo.

Todas estas ganas de huir por supuesto, no tenían nada que ver con lo que había venido a hacer a la oficina de Albus. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que trataba de decirse a sí mismo (y ya casi lograba convencerse).

Aquella mañana, luego de su entrenamiento rutinario con los jóvenes miembros de la Academia –mientras tomaba su primera taza de café del día– uno de los búhos de Hogwarts había aparecido en la ventana de la cocina, golpeando impacientemente el vidrio para que le dejaran entrar. Era una carta del mismo Director de aquel colegio, dirigida a su alias: Henrik Garroway. En ella le pedía que se presentara en su oficina lo más pronto posible para recibir sus nuevas instrucciones como miembro de la respetada y 'secreta' Orden del Fénix. El mensaje, por supuesto, había venido cifrado y bajo encantamientos de privacidad, pero bien sabía ya Harry qué era lo que le dirían en aquella oficina; con quien tendría que -obligatoriamente- encontrarse. Su misión ya había sido establecida.

La extraña sensación, mezcla de miedo y nerviosismos, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la reunión que poco a poco se aproximaba. No, para nada, las manos sudorosas y el pequeño tic que se le estaba formando en el ojo izquierdo no tenían relación alguna con el hecho de que añoraba con todo su ser ponerse de pie, aparecerse en el Ministerio, bajar hasta el Portal y desaparecer como un cobarde hacia su propia dimensión…

Era extraño como, justo en aquellos momentos, cuando jamás se le había ocurrido declinar la petición del Director en el cementerio, todas las graves consecuencias posibles derivadas de aquella conversación con Albus Dumbledore aparecían claramente en su cabeza. Preocupaciones que no había tenido hasta entonces aparecían de la nada tratando de convencerlo, gritándole que agarrara los polvos flú y se trasladara inmediatamente a cualquier otro lugar. La misión que había aceptado apenas aquel viernes, amenazaba con ser más de lo que su pobre mente podía asimilar. Toda aquella aventura de viaje inter-dimensional parecía, finalmente, estar a punto de quebrar su voluntad, de doblegar su consciente, de hacerlo creer que quizás… Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, intentado borrar las señales de esperanza que su expresión insistía en compartir con el mundo.

_Siendo el mismísimo Director prueba irrefutable de ello, ¿por qué negarlo?_, pensó. Según las explicaciones de Albus, si los espíritus de sus padres se habían repartido entre todos sus representes vivos en el resto de las dimensiones existentes, fueran cuantas fueran, ¿no había un pedacito de ellos en la pareja con la que había hablado la noche anterior? Las líneas temporales se habían desviado la una de la otra el 31 de Octubre de 1981, antes de eso una de las dos dimensiones no había existido… ¿no era así como aquello debía funcionar? Antes de su muerte sus padres y _ellos_ habían sido exactamente las mismas personas. En 1980, cuando él había nacido, aquella risueña y cansada pareja _había_ sido su verdadera familia.

Pero también era cierto que, si no hubieran muerto, Lily y James Potter habrían crecido quizás diferentemente a como se presentaban en aquella dimensión. Pero si algo había aprendido de entre todas sus aventuras era que los 'y si…' no tenían sentido alguno más que la alta posibilidad de volver loco al mundo. El 'podría haber sido' no era lo importante, el pasado no podía ser cambiado y el futuro era en su mayoría desconocido, a lo menos completamente intangible. Él había nacido de la unión de Lily y James Potter, _sus_ padres, y de la unión de aquella pareja. En el pasado ellos habían sido los mismos, aquella dimensión había sido una sola. _Ellos_ habían sido sus padres antes de perderlos en aquella fatídica noche… pero ahora las dimensiones encontraban un punto en conjunto nuevamente. Ahora él volvía a tener la oportunidad de conocerlos, y ellos de conocerlo a él.

Su corazón parecía brincar en su pecho. Podía decirles, revelarse. Ellos eran sus padres y él era su hijo.

Sus padres. Podía conocer a sus padres, recuperar a Sirius y a Remus…

_¿Pero acaso ellos querrían conocerme? ¿Puedo darme el lujo de recordarles todo el dolor que alguna vez les causó mi muerte? ¿Puedo realmente ser así de egoísta?_

Su mente refrenó el impulso de saltar y contarle al mundo. No estaba bien, aquello no estaba bien. No podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo la presión, bajo el peso de la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. No podía llegar y esperar ser aceptado como Harry Potter… ¿y si ellos no querían? ¿Y si ellos no _le_ querían? Lo habían enterrado veinte años atrás y habían continuado sin él. Le habían sobrevivido y tenían ya cuatro hijos más. Ellos tenían una familia propia a la que él ya no pertenecía. Dumbledore le había contado lo destrozados que habían quedado con su muerte, ¿por qué recordarles?

_¿Por qué traerles incluso más miseria?_

Respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, llevándose la tensión de sus hombros y el miedo de su mente. Podía hacerlo, sí. Cumpliría con su misión tan pronto como fuera posible, y luego volvería a su dimensión. A un Ron bromista y a una Hermione cálida, a una Ginny presente. Su familia, su _única_ familia.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Albus Dumbledore y dos personas más.

Henrik Garroway se puso de pie, un mascara de calmada expectación cubría su rostro y su pose era indiferente.

—James, Lily —dijo Albus—. Me parece que ya conocen a Harry.

El susodicho asintió con su cabeza, demasiado enfocado en esconder sus tumultuosos pensamientos para poder hablar. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se pasearon de él a Dumbledore, una expresión de confusión floreciendo en su rostro. James se volvió hacia el director, frunciendo el ceño.

Su voz era fría, acentuando la seriedad de la situación.

—Creí que nos encontraríamos con un entrenador para Aiden.

Albus asintió, sus ojos azules brillando con antelación.

—Así es. Harry Garroway es la mejor opción que tenemos. Un excelente duelista, dentro y fuera de la plataforma.

El subdirector de la Academia se volvió hacia el nuevo miembro de la Orden. Sus ojos marrones conectando con los orbes grises de Henrik. En menos de un segundo, el auror Garroway tenía levantado un escudo que resultó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener al filo las rápidas maldiciones que dejaban la varita del Instructor Potter.

* * *

Lily vio a su esposo levantar su varita como si el tiempo hubiera decidido avanzar al ritmo de un caracol, alargando los segundos al máximo y ahogando misteriosamente el sonido de la oficina. Primero el mago, con un gesto de su muñeca, deslizó la varita de su estuche a su mano, para luego girar el hombro estirando el brazo a la altura de su cabeza, aquel era el mejor método para lanzar un hechizo directamente al rostro de su oponente, cuando su oponente tenía más o menos la misma estatura. Un movimiento rápido y certero –en muchas ocasiones, letal– cuyo objetivo era tomar al adversario por sorpresa.

Su adversario, en este caso, era un joven mago que no había tenido tiempo de siquiera saludar. Lily frunció el ceño y se puso en acción.

La bruja se abalanzó sobre el animago para detenerlo, pero no había alcanzado aún a agarrar a James por su túnica cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, una maldición salía rápida de la punta de su varita de caoba.

El brillo anaranjado que despedía la delataba -ante el entrenado olfato de la bruja- como una maldición quebranta-huesos de potencia leve destinada, probablemente, a romperle la nariz al muchacho. Su siguiente intención fue gritarle al joven auror una advertencia, pero cuando se giró para avisarle se dio cuenta que la potente magia de su marido era más rápida que su tiempo de reacción. Sin importar que tan lento se sintiera todo, las acciones se sucedían sin un margen en el cual pudiera intervenir.

La maldición alcanzó al muchacho en el rostro, tal como lo había planeado el sub-director, impactando de lleno con un escudo invisible que el joven duelista había levantado en el último momento.

Felicitando mentalmente la prontitud de Henrik en defenderse, Lily intentó sacar su varita para detener las fulminantes y peligrosas maldiciones que su marido continuaba descargando, pero una arrugada mano la atrajo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que un poderoso escudo se levantaba entre ella y los dos aurores. Desconcertada, se volvió hacia Dumbledore, una docena de preguntas formándose rápidamente en su boca. Albus la miró con sus ojos titilantes y le señaló que guardara silencio con su mano libre.

—Puede que esta sea la única manera de convencer a James —le comentó, mientras sus ojos volvían a dirigirse al par de duelistas que usaban su oficina como si fuera una plataforma de pelea.

Lily asintió, siguiendo la mirada del anciano. Para ser franca, ella tampoco estaba muy segura sobre la elección del Director. Una cosa era que Albus decidiera integrar al joven mago al círculo de confianza de la Orden –hecho que ya le causaba suficiente sospecha–, otra muy distinta era que decidiera acercarlo a uno de sus hijos con la tarea de entrenarlo. Necesitaban no sólo a alguien con experiencia y talento, sino alguien con quien pudieran trabajar, alguien en quien confiar completamente. Era la vida de Aiden la que estaban apostando en esta elección y un muchacho de veintiún años debía ser extremadamente especial para entrar en aquellas categorías.

Con ojos escépticos, la pelirroja se dedicó a estudiar los movimientos del joven mago. Su rapidez ya había sido demostrada al detener aquella primera maldición, pero el resto de sus atributos comenzarían a materializarse durante el resto del duelo.

El muchacho seguía en la defensiva, pasando de un escudo a otro dependiendo de los hechizos que le lanzara James, o simplemente esquivando aquellos para los cuales un escudo no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo y de magia. Parecía que el joven auror no estaba dispuesto a responder fuego con fuego. El Instructor Potter, por el otro lado, iba subiendo poco a poco el nivel de peligro de sus maldiciones.

No fue hasta que James lo atacó con una maldición de un enfermizo rojo oscuro que Garroway comenzó a nivelar las tablas. Lily miró a su marido con desaprobación, tal como la anterior maldición anaranjada, aquel hechizo era una versión más potente del quebranta-huesos, una más _generalizada_. Era difícil de resistir con un escudo y si el joven auror no se hubiera echado a un lado, inmediatamente después del contacto, y por los próximos diez minutos, la maldición se habría dedicado a romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, partiendo siempre por las extremidades. Un hechizo que bordeaba la ilegalidad, ya que su proceso solamente podía ser detenido por quien lo había lanzado. Según lo que Lily tenía entendido, la sola razón por la que no había sido aclamada como magia oscura era el frecuente uso que le daban los aurores cuando peleaban con magos peligrosos; quebrar los huesos de los pies y las manos con un solo hechizo era bastante efectivo para incapacitar a un oponente, siempre y cuando el auror detuviera la maldición antes de que esta terminara por aplastar la caja torácica de su contrincante.

En las manos de los mortifagos, por el otro lado, la maldición solía ser letal.

Henrik se incorporó del piso con una nueva determinación, Lily notó con nerviosismo el cambio en la profundidad de sus ojos grises. Con movimientos gráciles y rápidos esgrimió su varita y lanzó un rápido _desmaius_ hacia James, el maleficio no fue un gran desafío para el Instructor, pero le dio suficiente tiempo a Garroway para situarse en la ofensiva con una nueva serie de maldiciones de bajo calibre.

Con un deje de admiración, la bruja observó como ambos hombres comenzaban una extraña danza entre brillantes centelleos de magia y diversos colores de escudos. Poco a poco el tiempo entre un hechizo y otro comenzó a disminuir, los escudos empezaron a aparecer con menos frecuencia y el destrozo de los maleficios y maldiciones comenzaron a volver un campo de batalla la otrora ordenada oficina del Director.

Lily se volvió hacia Albus, pero los ojos del anciano estaban enfrascados en la imagen del joven auror y no parecían realmente apreciar el daño. Era realmente singular aquel inigualable parecido en las tácticas de ambos aurores; los ataques de uno extrañamente sincronizados a la defensa del otro y viceversa. Garroway realmente había sido entrenado por aurores, su postura y ciertas tácticas lo delataban, pero la extraña creatividad con que usaba los hechizos más básicos de la magia y la seguridad que utilizaba para moverse de un lugar a otro sin dejar que ninguna de las maldiciones siquiera lo rozaran. Talento, de seguro, y lo que sólo podían ser años de experiencia... pero, ¿era siquiera posible? El muchacho no tenía más que veintiún años, después de todo.

Continuaron así durante media hora, moviéndose en unisón alrededor de la oficina, sin nunca llegar a acercarse al escudo que Dumbledore todavía mantenía levantado. Era increíble, casi impensable, pero el joven Henrik Garroway igualaba a James en habilidad… La pelirroja no se preocupó de sobremanera, considerando la diferencia de edad entre ambos duelistas solo había un ganador posible. James era mayor, el auror tenía una mayor variedad de maleficios y maldiciones a su disposición. Pero Harry, siendo más joven y teniendo un entrenamiento riguroso en la Academia, tenía una resistencia física superior.

Mientras que James ya jadeaba del cansancio, Henrik apenas forzaba su respiración.

Su esposo continuaba lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, uno más oscuro y poderoso que el anterior. Harry, por otro lado, se dedicaba a esquivar y a lanzar maleficios leves pero efectivos.

Era difícil de asumir para Lily, pero tenía que admitirlo: si el duelo se alargaba algo más de lo que ya llevaba, las probabilidades ya le daban a Henrik Garroway el titulo de ganador. Era una cuestión lógica, si seguían así James comenzaría a favorecer los escudos más que las evasivas, entonces tendría que repartir el uso de su varita entre ellos y las maldiciones, dándole al joven auror, quien aún tendría su varita enfocada simplemente en atacar, mayor oportunidad de golpear su objetivo. La pelirroja no quería realmente admitirlo, pero todos aquellos años trabajando detrás de un escritorio le quitarían a James su oportunidad de vencer.

En este caso, la victoria no tenía nada que ver con el poder mágico de los duelistas. Henrik Garroway lo estaba jugando todo en su capacidad respiratoria y la rápida reacción de sus reflejos. Y en que James, como subdirector, había pasado un largo tiempo sin hacer mucho ejercicio.

Si bien aquella victoria por parte del auror Garroway heriría el ego del Instructor, sería también la única manera de convencer a James de que Harry era en realidad la mejor opción para entrenar a Aiden. Por otro lado, pensó la bruja con una sonrisa, la victoria del joven obligaría a su marido a retomar el entrenamiento físico que le estaba haciendo falta.

Lily se preparó para lo inevitable, confabulando frases de consuelo que calmarían el mal humor de su esposo y al mismo tiempo lo convencerían de utilizar la sala de ejercicios de la Academia.

* * *

Tratando de no perder a Garroway de vista, James alzó un escudo doble que logró rebotar parte de los maleficios que el joven auror le había mandado; lamentablemente su ángulo falló, dándole a su oponente suficiente tiempo para rodar hacia el costado y levantarse nuevamente con otra sarta de hechizos. Doblando una pierna, se dejó caer al suelo, las distintas luces pasando por sobre su cabeza; con esfuerzo, se volvió a poner de pie. Sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero se rehusaba a rendirse ante el muchacho.

—_¡Flagello!_ —gritó, blandiendo un látigo de magia hacia Garroway, el muchacho se quitó del medio en un cerrar de ojos. James siguió su trayectoria con otros maleficios— _¡Quasso Maxima! ¡Caecus! —_el último de ellos, que estaba destinado a cegar al oponente, el tiempo de la ceguera dependiendo del poder puesto en el maleficio, casi alcanzó al joven auror. James maldijo por lo bajo, encontrándose una vez más en la necesidad de levantar un escudo. Aquel mocoso sí que era rápido.

—_¡Confusio!_ —lanzó Garroway, al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia su derecha y apuntaba su varita hacia una de las lámparas de mesa del Director—. _¡Depulso!_

James alcanzó a esquivar el maleficio, pero no la lámpara que rápidamente se dirigía hacia su posición.

—_¡Reducto!_ —gritó, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo para protegerse de los pedazos de vidrio y metal que volaron por los aires. El auror no perdió el tiempo, sabiendo que se encontraba en una situación de riesgo—: _¡Protego! —_dos maleficios diferentes rebotaron del escudo, quebrándolo. James decidió ponerse en la ofensiva— _¡Bombarda! —_gritó, apuntando los pies de Garroway.

El joven se movió con rapidez, saltando detrás del escritorio de Albus para protegerse de la explosión. El piso voló en miles de pedazos, oscureciendo su vista. Tratando de predecir los próximos movimientos del joven, James se movió levemente a su izquierda y levantó un escudo en su lado derecho. Un hechizo purpura chocó contra él, reventando el escudo y adormeciendo su brazo. Henrik salió a su encuentro con dos hechizos más, James no tuvo más opción que rodar en el piso, entre la madera y el vidrio, y volver a levantar su escudo.

—_Diffindo_ —lanzó, su voz perdiendo potencia debido al ejercicio. Garroway se movió a un lado, eludiendo el débil maleficio. James lo intentó nuevamente—: _¡Diffindo!_ —esta vez lo detuvo un escudo.

—_¡Obscuro!_ —le devolvió el joven, él lo detuvo con un simple escudo, sopesando su próximo movimiento.

Ya era hora de terminar con el duelo, decidió James. En un principio había pensado en ganar utilizando tan solo los maleficios estándar de la Academia, sin tener que demostrar ninguno de los trucos que tenía bajo la manga. Pero aquella victoria era imposible de obtener. El joven auror era un mejor duelista de lo que le había dado crédito…

Tenía el hechizo perfecto para terminar aquel duelo, o por lo menos así lo esperaba.

—_¡Dididi Blatta…!_ —y silenciosamente el Instructor agregó uno de los pocos hechizos que podía hacer sin necesidad de la palabra hablada. Un rayo violeta dejó su varita en dirección al joven auror; era uno de sus tantos trucos, pero en el apostaba el duelo completo. Todo dependía de la reacción de Henrik. Era simple, si el muchacho levantaba un escudo ya no tendría nada que hacer, se daría por vencido.

Afortunadamente para James, Garroway decidió esquivar el desconocido hechizo, lanzándose a su costado izquierdo. Antes de que el joven auror pudiera reconsiderar su reacción, el hechizo se separó en dos, abriéndose alrededor de su objetivo original. Una de las fracciones alcanzó al muchacho en el hombro. El Instructor no perdió tiempo y, antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Henrik tocara el suelo, lanzó dos hechizos más:

—_Expelliarmus. Incárcero._

El muchacho no volvió a moverse, James atajó su varita con su mano libre.

Se tomó unos segundos saboreando su victoria. Hasta que una suave mano en su hombro y el leve carraspear de garganta de Albus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se volvió hacia su mujer, una sonrisa orgullosa jugando en su rostro. La pelirroja lo miraba entre preocupada y enojada, mientras que los ojos azules del Director llegaban a saltar de alegría. Probablemente el anciano ya había adivinado cuáles eran sus nuevas apreciaciones con respecto a Henrik Garroway.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba echado sobre un taburete en medio del desastre que era la oficina del Director de Hogwarts. Lentamente se incorporó, pero no sintió más dolor que aquel dejado por el excesivo ejercicio de esquivar todas las maldiciones del Instructor Potter.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

El joven se volvió hacia el origen de la voz. A su izquierda, sentado detrás de lo que alguna vez fue su escritorio, Dumbledore lo observaba con ojos divertidos.

—Un poco confundido —confesó, mientras dejaba caer sus pies al suelo y se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello—. Estaba ganando, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué hechizo era ese?

—Ah —suspiró el Director—. Esa es una pregunta que tendrás que hacerle a James cuando regrese.

—¿Regrese?

—Sí, me temo que Lily y él han tenido que ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey.

—No lo lastimé mucho, ¿o sí? —preguntó el auror, con una expresión de preocupación.

—Unos rasguños aquí y allá. James realmente no quería ir, pero Lily es una mujer difícil de desobedecer.

Harry asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sus pensamientos volvían involuntariamente a aquellas preocupaciones que había tenido antes del improvisado duelo. Trató de mantener la calma, recordando la promesa que le había hecho al anciano mago. Ayudaría a Aiden, lo prepararía para enfrentarse con el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos años, y luego volvería a casa. Era un proyecto a largo plazo, todo dependiendo de los últimos trucos que Voldemort había llevado a cabo para ganar la inmortalidad. Sus ojos se pasearon por la oficina, una vez más notando el desastre de todo aquello. El caos que notaba su mirada reflejaba perfectamente el caos de su propia mente.

—Siento que debería disculparme por el desastre, Albus —dijo el auror—. No destruimos nada irreparable, ¿verdad?

—No, nada con lo que Dobby no me pueda ayudar.

—¿Dobby? —preguntó Harry, una sonrisa nostálgica jugando en sus labios. No esperó a que Dumbledore le respondiera, ya pensando en otro personaje de su propia dimensión que no había vuelto a ver desde la muerte del Director—. ¿Y Fawkes?

—Creo que Fawkes se fue en un estallido de llamas en el momento justo en que James lanzó el primer maleficio.

Un golpe en la puerta los alertó a la presencia de alguien más.

—Srta. Granger, por favor, pase.

La despeinada bruja entró a la oficina con pasos rápidos y decididos. En sus manos llevaba un par de libros que Harry reconoció como parte de la colección privada de Albus.

—Profesor Dumbledore, le traigo —su cabeza finalmente procesó lo que sus ojos observaban con detenimiento— ¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó incrédula.

Finalmente detectó a Harry, sentado en el único taburete que estaba intacto, y su cerebro conecto inmediatamente el desastre con la presencia del auror. Con un bufido de desaprobación, la bruja se acercó hacia lo que quedaba de una repisa y, luego de un bien ejecutado _Reparo_, dejó ahí su carga. Seguidamente se volvió hacia el Director y arqueó una de sus cejas.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.

—Fue sólo un duelo, Srta. Granger. Uno completamente necesario.

La bruja asintió, poco convencida. Se acercó a la puerta, lista para irse, simplemente para encontrarse cara a cara con un desaliñado James Potter.

—Srta. Granger —sonrió el Instructor, pasando al lado de ella para entrar en la oficina. Lily entró inmediatamente después. Hermione siguió al mago con la mirada.

Unos cuantos rasguños en la cara, un brazo inmovilizado, y la ropa (levemente quemada y sucia), delataban al Instructor James Potter como participante activo del duelo. La joven bruja volvió su incrédulo rostro hacia Henrik Garroway, Harry simplemente le sonrió. Con una última mirada de exasperación hacia el extraño auror que había aparecido de la nada, la joven salió de la oficina.

Lily reparó dos cómodas sillas y mágicamente las situó frente a lo que quedaba del escritorio del Director, frunciendo el ceño apuntó su varita hacia la mesa, y con un encantamiento más la restauro a su estado original. Harry se levantó, reparó su propia silla y se situó a un costado.

Todos tomaron asiento.

Dumbledore los observó con detenimiento:

—Creo que deberían saber que ya he informado a Henrik sobre la profecía.

* * *

Harry Potter llegó a la _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ más cansado de lo que jamás podría haber pensado. Si bien su cuerpo reclamaba una ducha de agua fría para adormecer los músculos y una cama blanda donde dejar reposar sus huesos, en realidad era su propia mente la cual le estaba causando aquel excesivo agotamiento. Su sobre-trabajada mente que había logrado evitar –a través de una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía– que abandonara aquella oficina y arrancara a su propia dimensión. Simplemente había querido huir, correr y alejarse. Soltarlo todo y dejarlo en las manos de los dioses que se atrevían a manejar aquello que algunos llamaban destino. El duelo con James Potter le había permitida olvidarse de todo momentáneamente, pero no había sido suficiente para vaciar totalmente los turbulentos pensamientos que una y otra vez resurgían en su mente.

Cada vez que las posibles consecuencias de su decisión se posaban en sus hombros (aproximadamente cada 15 minutos dentro de la conversación con el Director y la pareja), su corazón reclamaba piedad y pedía un descanso.

Se estaba dejando llevar por falsas esperanzas, ilusiones que lo irían envolviendo cada vez más fuerte mientras más tiempo permaneciera ahí. Mientras más tiempo compartiera con los Potter y sus hijos.

Harry llegó a la Casa Black en necesidad de una ducha fría y una cama blanda, pero también de un oído comprensivo que lo tranquilizara y aconsejara. Dentro de todo, necesitaba a Ginny. Pero por ahora se conformaría por lo más cercano que podía conseguir en ese momento: necesitaba su diario y quien fuera que se encontrara en ese momento al otro extremo de éste.

* * *

Canuto escuchó atentamente los pasos del joven al subir las escaleras, aquellos murmullos apenas audibles gracias a la afinidad de sus oídos caninos, el desgano con que su mano acariciaba el papel tapiz, sin que su dueños se diera cuenta. Más que nada, escuchaba la respiración resignada del muchacho, cansada, intercalada de suspiros desganados. Confiando en que sus patas no harían sonido alguno al caminar en la mullida alfombra, el inefable comenzó a seguirlo, desde las sombras del pasillo en las cuales había estado escondido, hasta la escalera que los llevaba al segundo piso. Sospechaba que podría haberlo seguido en su forma humana con igual facilidad, así de distraído se encontraba el joven auror.

Sus ojos oscuros seguían su silueta, remarcada contra la poca luz que despedían las antorchas. Juntos subieron hasta el tercer piso. Quedándose en los escalones finales de la escalera, el perro con forma de Grim observó como Harry Garroway ingresaba en la tercera habitación del lado izquierdo y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El animago se acercó y se convirtió nuevamente en humano. Requería hablar con el auror sobre asuntos de la Orden, sobre sus asuntos acerca del Portal, sobre el trabajo que estaría llevando a cabo para Dumbledore (después de todo, él ya sabía que su reunión matutina había tenido lugar en la oficina del Director), pero más que nada, deseaba observarlo francamente a la cara y convencerse que aquellas esperanzas que comenzaban a crecer en su interior no eran válidas y debían ser destruidas lo antes posible.

Deseaba ver esos ojos grises y convencerse de que aquel joven de mirada adulta no era su ahijado. Que aquella expresión que había visto en su rostro la semana pasada no había significado nada porque en realidad nunca había estado ahí, él la había imaginado. Quería que Henrik le afirmara que él no era _su _Harry, y que simplemente había dejado que su mente divagara demasiado en lugares diferentes e imposibles.

Quería entrar en su habitación, mirarlo de frente y decirle: _Tú no eres Harry Potter… y yo tengo que dejar de pensar que podrías serlo_.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora y ahorrarse la desilusión de que la realidad cayera sobre su alma más adelante, aplastándola más allá de cualquier tipo de reparación. Tenía que dejar de encontrar expresiones en común, dejar de compararlos en sus técnicas de duelo, detener cualquier tipo de amistad profunda que se estaba formando entre ellos (que parecía tan fácil de formar). Tenía que dejar de encontrar señales; señales que engañosamente lo llevaban a pensar barbaridades como aquella.

Sirius Black levantó la mano decidido a golpear la puerta y entrar en la habitación, pero una voz al interior de esta lo detuvo. El muchacho acababa de hablar, había dicho algo… ¿acaso había escuchado correctamente? ¿Podía ser posible o su imaginación le estaba jugando trucos nuevamente?

Sirius no se detuvo para tocar, simplemente entró. Harry estaba sentado en su escritorio, pluma en mano a punto de anotar algo en una agenda de cuero.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó el inefable.

El joven auror se sobresaltó y sacó su varita inmediatamente. Sirius se dio cuenta que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, pero no se movió; aquel joven no iba a maldecirlo. Y él no lo maldeciría tampoco, no antes de que lograra hacer que le respondiera honestamente la pregunta. Con ojos inquisidores, el animago observó como su joven protegido de otra dimensión cerraba el cuaderno y guardaba su varita. Henrik alejó su silla del escritorio y la volvió hacia Sirius, pero no se levantó.

—No dije nada.

Su mirada era firme, su postura casi despreocupada. Pero ya llevaban tres semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo y Sirius no era ningún estúpido, su posición de inefable lo había convertido en un eficiente lector gestual: Harry estaba nervioso, casi angustiado. Y debajo de todo ello, como base de la máscara que intentaba mantener, Harry estaba agotado y aquello hacia incluso más fácil su trabajo al descubrir la mentira en sus palabras.

—¿Quién eres?

Harry aguardó unos segundos antes de responder:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius avanzó hasta el muchacho y se agachó para mirarlo directo a los ojos. El joven auror giró la cabeza, evitando su mirada. Aprovechando la ocasión, el inefable tomó el cuaderno, la página aun estaba en blanco, pero él no tenía intensión alguna de leer lo que tuviera escrito. Harry hizo un amago por alcanzarlo, pero el inefable fue más rápido. Nada como pillar a un duelista increíblemente capaz después de un duelo increíblemente cansador:

—_Petrificus Totalus_

El cuerpo petrificado de Henrik Garroway cayó al piso. Sirius no se inmutó, quería intentar algo. Cerrando el cuaderno y posando la varita suavemente en el único símbolo que parecía tener éste, el inefable susurró:

—Travesura realizada.

Por arte de magia, el cuaderno se achicó hasta convertirse en la pequeña cajita negra que él mismo le había entregado a Henrik, aquella cajita que había llegado a través del portal y que nadie en el Departamento había logrado hacer funcionar. Sin mover los ojos de aquel artefacto, Sirius volvió a posar la varita sobre la caja, esta vez concentrado en repetir palabra por palabra aquello que creía haber escuchado al otro lado de la puerta. Aquellas palabras que él mismo había repetido constantemente durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Su voz no era más que un murmullo en la habitación:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Por arte de magia, la cajita se alargó hasta convertirse nuevamente en el cuaderno de cuero marrón.

Sirius Black dejó el cuaderno en el escritorio y levitó el cuerpo petrificado de Henrik a la cama. Sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita, Sirius habló:

—Tan solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez, con la esperanza de que te pongas en mi lugar y decidas contestarme con honestidad: ¿Eres tú Harry Potter?

La figura petrificada de Henrik no respondió.

Sirius habló nuevamente:

—Quiero la verdad. _Finite Incantatem._

* * *

_¡Leer una historia, disfrutarla y no dejar un review es muy parecido a entrar a un restaurant, comer y no pagar la cuenta! – Atte., Liinak._


End file.
